


Amour Millénaire ?

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU season 4, F/M, Murder, Not a happy fic for Mystic Falls gang
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Dagmar Mikaelson est la femme d'Elijah, ils se sont mariés quand ils étaient humains et le sont restés depuis, accessoirement elle est la meilleure amie de Kol qu'elle adore et c'est réciproque, ainsi que la sœur de Klaus et Rebekah. Poignardée en 1930 quand elle a tenté de faire entendre raison à Klaus par rapport à Kol et Rebekah, elle sera réveillée par Damon et Elijah à Mystic Falls. Qu'est ce que sa présence et son lien avec Kol changera ? Son mariage avec Elijah va t'il tenir le coup ?





	1. Réveil

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'apparence de Dagmar, imaginé Shannen Doherty comme elle était dans Charmed

De tous les cercueils de Klaus, deux en particuliers intriguaient les frères Salvatore, celui qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir et qui était présentement dans les mains de Bonnie, et un autre, celui d'une femme qui avait la vingtaine passé, aux longs cheveux noirs et qui était habillée dans une robe élégante des années 30. 

En se préparant pour se rendre au repas de Klaus, Damon était impatient de pouvoir savoir qui était la jeune femme en question, non seulement parce qu'elle était très belle, même en étant amoureux d'Elena il pouvait le reconnaître, de la même manière que Rebekah était aussi séduisante. Mais aussi parce que quand il avait posé la question le matin même à Elijah, l'originel avait éludé. Cette femme était peut être un point de pression sur l'Originel qui les avait déjà trahi après tout, il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur elle. 

 

* * *

"C'est quand même amusant que le charme du double Petrova soit toujours aussi ravageur. Qu'en penses tu mon frère ?" Klaus demanda au dîner "Tu crois qu'on devrait leur parler de Tatia ?"

"Pourquoi voudrais tu que l'on parle d'une affaire close depuis une éternité ?" Elijah demanda avec un légère malaise sous l'intention d'un Damon des plus intrigué

"Connaissant leur tendresse partagée pour Elena et Katerina j'imagine que nos invités seraient curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur la toute première Petrova de la lignée." Klaus répondit tranquillement 

"Vous avez toute notre attention Elijah. Je vous en prie racontez nous." Damon demanda amusé et curieux

"Il y a plus de mille ans vivait dans notre village une fille du nom de Tatia, elle était d'une beauté absolument renversante. Tous les garçons en âge de courtiser n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, même si elle avait eu un enfant d'un autre homme, mais personne ne l'aimait plus que Niklaus." Elijah se résigna à raconter, visualisant aisément la belle Tatia 

"Oh j'en connaissais pourtant un autre qui l'aimait au moins autant, pour la plus grande colère de Kol et le chagrin de Dagmar d'ailleurs." Klaus rétorqua

"Une seconde, alors vous étiez tout les deux amoureux de la même personne ? Enfin tout les trois si Kol était compris dans le lot." Stefan releva amusé

"Oh, Kol ne l'aimait pas du tout, loin de là il la haïssait, il n'aimait pas du tout que Dagmar souffre." Klaus répondit en regardant Elijah qui ne commenta pas 

"Qui est Dagmar ?" Damon demanda curieux de savoir son lien avec la famille originelle

"Notre mère était une sorcière très puissante, elle voulait mettre un terme à la querelle qui nous opposait alors elle a enlevé Tatia. Comme Klaus et moi l'avons appris plus tard, c'est le sang de Tatia qui avait été mêlé au vin que nous avons bu le soir où notre mère a prononcé le sort qui a fait de nous des vampires." Elijah continua en ignorant Damon "Tatia a provoqué une certaine tension dans notre famille, Niklaus, Kol et moi en sommes même venus au mains."  

"Mais nous avons fini par reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sacré que les liens du sang, entre autre chose n'est ce pas mon frère ?" Klaus demanda 

"La famille avant tout." Elijah dit en levant son verre vers son frère

"La famille avant tout." Klaus confirma en trinquant 

* * *

Elijah et Damon étaient dans la salle où se trouvait les quatre cercueils contenant le reste des Originels, ils étaient confirmant au plan en place, en train d'enlever les différentes dagues maintenant les Originels dans une sorte de phase de sommeil.

"Qui est l'autre femme de votre famille alors ? Celle aux cheveux noirs, je crois que j'ai pas eu de réponse ce matin." Damon demanda

"Dagmar." Elijah répondit simplement en enlevant la dague du corps de la femme en question

"Et c'est qui ? Une autre soeur ?" Damon insista 

"Ma femme." Elijah répondit en touchant la joue de Dagmar, elle lui avait terriblement manqué au cours quatre-vingt dernières années, la croire morte lui avait fait perdre une part de lui même 

Damon était tellement choqué et par l'expression tendre sur le visage d'Elijah que par la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire, que l'aîné Salvatore ne trouva rien à répondre.

* * *

Dagmar revint à elle lentement, c'était confus, en voyant le cercueil dans lequel elle était elle fut folle de rage. Klaus l'avait poignardé dans le dos parce qu'elle avait demandé qu'il réveille Kol et Rebekah, elle n'était venue que pour Kol mais en apprenant que Rebekah avait elle aussi souffert le même sort elle avait demandé que la blonde soit aussi réveillée. A la place Klaus avait profité d'un moment où elle avait admiré son art pour la mettre dans le même état que la plupart des membres de leur famille. 

La fureur était toujours présente, quand elle s'assit dans le cercueil, de même que la soif, mais aussi la confusion et la joie. La confusion parce qu'elle ne voyait personne autour d'elle et donc elle ne savait pas qui avait enlevé la dague, et la joie parce qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule qu'on avait réveillé. Rebekah, Kol et Finn étaient aussi là. 

Rebekah en la voyant ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans ses bras, et quand la blonde la relâcha Dagmar fit de même avec Kol, pendant que Rebekah allait voir Finn. 

"En quelle année on est ?" Kol demanda après avoir serré sa meilleure amie contre lui 

"Je ne sais pas, je me suis fait poignardé en 1933. Rebekah qu'est ce que tu portes ?" Dagmar demanda ensuite en voyant la tenue de sa belle sœur, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose que l'on portait quand elle était consciente

"Nous sommes en 2010, à Mystic Falls dans la maison que Klaus a fait construire." la voix d'Elijah retentit alors, Dagmar se tourne immédiatement vers son mari qui la regarde d'ailleurs, sans quitter du regard son épouse, il lança à chacun une poche de sang qu'ils burent avec avidité, c'était étrange pour trois d'entre eux de boire de cette manière mais ils s'en contenteraient, il continua une fois qu'il fut sur de leur attention "Je suis celui qui a enlevé les dagues. Mikaël est mort. Je me suis dit que nous pouvons quitter Mystic Falls, laisser Klaus derrière nous et vivre tranquillement."

"Mikaël est mort ?" Dagmar releva sans oser vraiment y croire, ils l'avaient tellement fuit, les quelques fois où ils durent se battre contre lui ils avaient toujours perdu, l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les traquer.... 

"Oui et Klaus a levé sa malédiction, il est un hybride."Elijah confirma "Je vous expliquerai tout mais nous n'avons que peu de temps avant que Klaus ne se doute de quelque chose, vos décisions ?" 

"Je ne veux pas rester avec Klaus." Kol cracha de suite, Finn se contenta de hocher de la tête, il avait l'air totalement perdu

"Je n'ai rien à faire à Mystic Falls." Dagmar se prononça alors, elle était elle aussi trop en colère pour rester avec son beau-frère et puis elle irait où son mari irait, elle voulait le retrouver

"Je ne veux pas non plus rester ici." Rebekah dit ensuite 

Il leur fit donc signe de le suivre, lui et un vampire qui avait l'air très sur de lui, et d'attendre son signal. 

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis ?" la voix de Klaus retentit en voyant son frère et Damon toujours présent mais aucune trace du cercueil manquant 

"Et les bonnes manières mon frère, tu as oublié le dessert." Elijah fit avec un sourire en ôtant du plateau qu'une des femmes, que Klaus avait hypnotisé, le drap qu'il avait posé, dévoilant ainsi trois dagues très familières

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Klaus demanda avec une pointe de peur audible pour les quatre originels qui attendaient pour faire leur entrée

"Qu'est ce que toi tu as fait ? Personnellement j'ai appris à ne plus croire tes vulgaires promesses. Dorénavant c'est moi qui commande." Elijah rétorqua 

Kol inclina sa tête vers Dagmar avec un sourire sombre avant d'avancer pour faire son entrée.

"Kol.." Klaus dit avec la peur audible cette fois pour tous

"Ça faisait longtemps mon frère." Kol dit calmement, le pire signe chez lui de sa colère, il était furieux d'avoir été poignardé pour plus d'un siècle.

Klaus se précipita vers les dagues, mais Finn arriva avant lui.

"Finn ! Non!!" Klaus dit avant de réprimer un cri de douleur, Finn venait de lui planter une dague dans la main

Dagmar arriva ensuite.

"Dagmar.." Klaus se tut en voyant les yeux verts remplis de colère, Dagmar attaqua à son tour en lui plantant une dague dans la cuisse

"Rebekah." Klaus dit après, il avait tenté de fuir, uniquement pour arriver face à Rebekah qui lui enfonça une dague dans le ventre

"Ça c'est pour notre mère." Rebekah dit, surprenant les autres qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de ce léger détail, à savoir que c'était Klaus qui avait tué Esther et non Mikaël

Laissant de côté les explications, Kol décida que c'était à son tour de se venger et il attrapa son demi-frère par les bras, l'empêchant de bouger. 

"Vous pouvez partir, c'est une affaire de famille." Elijah dit avec satisfaction en voyant toute sa famille réveillée

Les Salvatore partirent, laissant Klaus à la merci des autres Originels. 

* * *

Elijah mit rapidement fin à la violence, les faisant rester calmement dans la salle à manger, où Rebekah se mit à casser des choses pendant qu'Elijah racontait ce qui c'était passé par rapport à Esther et Mikaël. 

"J'aurai voulu que ça devienne notre maison à tous, qu'on s'y sente tous chez nous. Qu'on puisse tous y vivre comme une famille. Jamais plus l'un de nous aurait eu à être seul." avoua Klaus

"Tu as raison sur ce point. Aucun de nous ne le sera." Elijah reconnut avant de se diriger vers Rebekah, vers l'entrée de la pièce, les autres suivirent d'ailleurs le mouvement "Toi tu reste ici."

"On t'abandonne Klaus, dès que j'aurai retrouvé cette garce de double et que je l'aurai mise en pièce." ajouta Rebekah

"Comment le double peut être en vie si Klaus est un hybride ?" Dagmar interrogea curieuse mais aussi anxieuse 

"Je t'expliquerai." Rebekah dit en souriant légèrement à son amie/belle soeur, avant de se reconcentrer vers le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé "Alors tu seras tout seul. Pour toujours et à jamais." elle finit ensuite en se moquant du serment qu'elle avait pris jadis sur la tombe de sa mère

"Si vous vous en allez je vous traquerai sans relâche, tous autant que vous êtes." Klaus cracha

"Et tu deviendras celui que tu as toujours détesté." Elijah commença

"Mikaël." Dagmar finit, les deux époux échangèrent un regard complice

"Moi je suis un hybride." Klaus craqua "Je suis immortel, je n'ai rien à craindre venant d'aucun d'entre vous." 

"Nous non plus." Dagmar dit tranquille "Et nous sommes aussi immortels. Nous ne te menaçons pas de t'attaquer, nous te laissons." 

"Tu changeras d'avis quand on aura le cercueil." Elijah commenta, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à menacer ainsi son frère mais si ils n'avaient rien alors ils risquaient d'être poignardé de nouveau."

Le silence qui avait gagné la pièce pendant que Klaus fixait Elijah du regard fut brisé par le bruit de la porte. Tous se tournèrent pour voir qui était là, et ils furent tous ébahi par l'arrivée de la femme devant eux. Esther Mikaelson dans la tenue qu'elle portait à sa mort. Comment pouvait elle être vivante ? 

"Mère." dit Rebekah choquée

Esther qui jusque là avait simplement fixé chaque membre de sa famille, sauf Niklaus, se mit à avancer. Ils se poussèrent tous de son chemin pour la laisser passer pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'à Klaus qui ne semblait pas savoir comment la regarder dans les yeux. 

"Regarde moi." Esther dit d'une voix pleine de pouvoir, poussant Klaus à obéir si ce n'est avec un peu d'hésitation "As-tu deviné pourquoi je suis ici ?"

"Tu es venue me tuer." Klaus dit doucement 

"Niklaus tu es mon fils, et si je suis revenue c'est pour t'accorder mon pardon." Esther dit avant de se mettre à côté de lui et de faire face aux autres "Je veux que nous redevenions une famille."

 

 

 

 


	2. Informations

Se réveiller après plusieurs décennies était quelque chose que Dagmar avait fait à plusieurs reprises, soit parce qu'elle s'était opposé à Niklaus par rapport aux dagues qu'il y avait dans les corps des autres membres de leur famille, soit parce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui avait gagné sa colère, ou parce que son mari avait agi de manière qui ne plaisait pas à Niklaus. Bien qu'Elijah avait eu le droit à plusieurs dagues dans le coeur, Niklaus préférait en général poignarder Dagmar, jugeant que ça faisait payer bien mieux son frère aîné d'être séparé de son épouse, en plus comme ça il pouvait toujours utiliser Elijah qui avait bien plus de talent en négociation et diplomatie, que Niklaus lui même. 

Ce n'était pour autant pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait, c'était déjà incroyablement frustrant comme situation, mais en plus c'était agaçant de devoir s'habituer à une nouvelle époque. Elle était heureuse que leur famille soit de nouveau au complet, même avec sa colère envers Niklaus, était tâchée par l'apparition de Esther. Dagmar n'arrivait pas à y croire, si il y avait une chose que les Mikaelson n'étaient pas bon à, c'était pardonner, Esther pouvait avoir pardonner Niklaus pour l'avoir tué, mais elle avait été répugné par leurs actions et le fait qu'ils buvaient du sang. Elle ne pensait pas que ça ait changé, encore moins si elle avait vu toutes leurs actions.

Dagmar avait beau être avec Elijah, une des plus calme des Originels, mais ses colères étaient toutes aussi craintes que celles de son mari et de ses frères et sœurs. Elle n'était pas fière de toutes ses actions, c'était vrai, mais certains massacres elle ne les regrettait pas. Esther avait toujours été une sorcière avant tout, et même si Dagmar avait réussi à avoir de bonnes relations avec certaines sorcières, même si elle n'avait pas pour elles la fascination de Kol, et qu'elle ne leur avait pas appris de la magie, elles arrivaient à bien s'entendre à l'occasion. Dagmar n'avait certes pas été une sorcière elle même, mais son meilleur ami en avait été un, et Kol avait pris un grand plaisir à lui raconter chacun de ses accomplissement, surtout parce qu'elle l'écoutait contrairement à Esther et aux autres membres de sa famille. Dagmar avait réussi à avoir de bonnes relations avec certains clan de sorcière, mais elle avait toujours su l'opinion des sorcières envers les vampires. Elles les détestaient en général, les considérant une erreur de la nature, et elle ne pensait pas qu'Esther soit différente. Elle espérait par contre se tromper, que ce soit sa paranoïa qui parle, son inquiétude. Le reste de sa famille avait été trop heureux en revoyant leur mère, surtout Rebekah qui avait toujours adoré sa mère, même Niklaus avait été particulièrement ému à l'idée que sa mère lui ait pardonné ses actions, et si ça n'avait pas été une surprise. 

Dagmar avait comme les autres, vraiment pensé que Mikael avait tué Esther, ça aurait été faisable en plus, elle se demandait d'ailleurs si il ne l'aurait pas fait avec un peu de temps, si Niklaus ne l'avait pas juste précédé. Et pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit, certes ils ne l'auraient pas forcément cru, après tout c'était Mikael, mais il y aurait eu le doute. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle en avait marre d'essayer de comprendre les quatre vingt dernières années, et qu'elle voulait que son mari soit là. Cependant ce dernier était parti après Rebekah, en apprenant que leur jeune sœur était partie. 

Dagmar posa son livre d'histoire en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et les pas de Rebekah montant les escaliers, elle voulait en savoir plus sur les derniers évenements, elle n'allait certainement pas parler à Niklaus, mais l'autre femme Originelle pourrait peut être répondre à ses questions. 

"Rebekah ?" Dagmar appela donc en sortant de sa chambre à elle et Elijah, la blonde perdit son air furieux en voyant sa sœur aînée, il n'y avait certes aucun lien de sang entre elles mais dû à son amitié avec Kol, Dagmar avait toujours passé beaucoup de temps avec la famille Mikaelson, et elle s'était occupée de Rebekah comme elle avait fait avec ses petites sœurs, et durant leur millénaire d'existence les deux femmes n'étaient devenues que plus proches. 

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Rebekah demanda donc avec un sourire 

"J'ai quelques questions sur ce qui est arrivé dernièrement, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être y répondre." Dagmar demanda gentiment 

"Bien sûr, tu n'as qu'à demander." Rebekah accepta facilement en entrant dans la chambre du couple, les deux femmes venaient à peine de s'asseoir sur le lit quand Kol entra, comme si il était chez lui, et se joignit à elles, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, sa présence gagnant un sourire amusé de la part de la femme aux cheveux noirs et un soupir exaspéré de la blonde. Rebekah ne protesta pas pour autant, elle savait très bien que Kol passait toujours du temps avec Dagmar quand il se réveillait, la seule qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, et qui arrivait toujours à le calmer. Et comme Esther leur avait interdit de causer un massacre il valait mieux que Kol reste avec elle en somme. 

"Cette ville est pourrie, il n'y a rien à y faire, par contre il y a plein de monde au courant de notre existence. Il y a un conseil pour lutter contre les vampires, mais les deux chefs du conseil, sont au courant pour nous et ne ferons rien pour nous nuire. Leurs enfants font aussi partis du monde surnaturel, la fille du shérif est une vampire et le fils de Mme le Maire, est un hybride, le tout premier en plus. Elles ne nous trahiront pas donc, ensuite il y a tout un groupe pathétique qui savent, mené par le double Petrova, Elena Gilbert." Rebekha commença 

"Comment la sosie peut être vivante ? Nik avait besoin de la tuer pour devenir un hybride, elle est un vampire alors ?" Kol interrompit

"Elijah a utilisé sa potion alors ?" Dagmar supposa, le visage plutôt fermé

"Non elle est toujours humaine, d'après ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, son père s'est sacrifié pour elle afin qu'elle revienne en tant qu'humaine. Elijah avait prévu d'utiliser la potion mais un des vampires lui a donné son sang, annulant la potion." Rebekah expliqua 

"Ah, le charme Petrova marche toujours ?" Kol demanda avec ironie, tout en serrant Dagmar plus contre lui

"Elle a deux frères à ses pieds oui, les frères Salvatore. Damon et Stefan c'était eux les deux vampires qui étaient là tout à l'heure." Rebekah dit avec légèreté, mais Dagmar la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la blonde avait mal, elle lui prit la main, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle supposait qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec un des deux frères avant d'être poignardé, le geste lui gagna un sourire appréciateur de la part de la blonde avant qu'elle ne continua "Il y a une sorcière, une Bennett, elle a du pouvoir, mais elle est juge beaucoup trop. Il y a donc la vampire, l'hybride, qui sont ensemble, puis un humain qui est au courant de tout, ainsi qu'un chasseur de vampire qui est le meilleur ami de Damon Salvatore ainsi que le gardien d'Elena, la sosie et de son frère Jeremy qui apparemment peut voir les fantômes. Avant de me poignarder ils avaient prévu de tuer Nik avec Mikael, vu que Elijah nous a dit qu'il était mort, Nik a du réussir à retourner son arme contre lui. C'est cette garce d'Elena qui m'a poignardé." 

"Elle est morte alors ?" Kol demanda avec dans ses yeux une certaine fureur, personne ne faisait du mal à leur famille hors leur famille. Ils pouvaient se faire les pires horreurs, être cruels les uns envers les autres mais personne avait le droit de faire la même chose. 

 "Non, j'avais prévu, même si le faire m'aurait mis dans le pétrin avec Nik, mais Elijah m'en a empêché." Rebekah nia avec une moue sur le visage

"Pourquoi ça t'aurait mis dans le pétrin avec Niklaus ?" Dagmar demanda surprise, après Tatia, Niklaus n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt dans la vie des sosies, enfin à part le fait qu'il voulait leur sang, mais ça s'arrêtait à ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voudrait que la dernière survive, après tout il avait brisé sa malédiction, le comportement d'Elijah n'était pas une surprise, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les sosies, elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas de sentiment amoureux envers la dernière en date, Katerina était plus que suffisante sans en rajouter une autre. 

Les sosies étaient en effet nécessaires pour Niklaus, mais elles étaient surtout une énorme épine dans le pied pour Dagmar, qui avait vu son mari succomber à chaque fois aux charmes des sosies. Tatia avait été une énorme fissure dans leur mariage, et Katerina n'avait fait que renforcer cette fissure quoique bien plus que Tatia avait réussi à faire, même si la jeune femme n'avait pas été la seule responsable de cette fissure, elle n'avait certainement rien arrangé en faisant des avances à un homme marié. Et contrairement avec Tatia, leur mariage ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Après la mort de la sosie, il avait fallu un peu de temps pour que le couple se retrouve vraiment, en dehors de tout les problèmes de leur famille et réussir à s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie,  mais il leur avait fallu du temps parce que certes leur amour l'un pour l'autre avait augmenté comme toutes leurs émotions, mais le chagrin et la colère de Dagmar avaient aussi grandi. 

Mais la jeune femme aimait énormément son mari, et Elijah s'en voulait vraiment, ils avaient fini par se retrouver vraiment, en tout cas jusqu'à Katerina... 

Autant dire qu'à la nouvelle que son mari était de nouveau proche d'un double Petrova, Dagmar était loin d'être ravie. Surtout quand ledit mari l'avait laissé même pas une heure après qu'elle se soit réveillée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils reprendraient là où ils en étaient avant qu'elle ne soit poignardée, ça faisait longtemps après tout pour eux deux, quand ils étaient poignardés ils étaient dans un noir absolu où ils restaient jusqu'à ce qu'on enlève les dagues. Autant dire que ça n'améliorait pas vraiment leur caractère. Mais même si elle ne pensait pas qu'ils se retrouveraient comme si de rien n'était, elle aurait quand même voulu qu'il lui consacre un peu de temps, mais apparemment les sosies étaient plus important. 

"Pour avoir ses hybrides, Nik a besoin du sang du double." Rebekah souffla 

"Malin, mère a fait en sorte que Nik ne pourrait jamais avoir ses hybrides vu qu'il avait besoin du sosie pour les faire." Kol souffla plutôt impressionné et choqué qu'elle soit allé jusque là 

"Oui, autant dire que le fait qu'elle doive donner du sang tout les mois n'est pas quelque chose qui enthousiasme cette garce." Rebekah dit en levant les yeux au ciel "Elle et ses amis sont déterminés à tuer Nik."

"Juste pour un peu de sang ?" Kol dit surpris, ça semblait plutôt idiot de son côté 

"Il l'a tué je te rappelle, mais c'est vrai je trouve ça surprenant qu'ils veulent tuer Niklaus comme ça. C'est plutôt faible comme raison." Dagmar reconnut 

"Il a fait un peu plus que ça. Apparemment il s'est servi de la tante de la garce pour le sacrifice pour leur faire payer d'avoir tenté de l'arrêter, et il a pris Stefan, le petit ami de la garce, pendant l'été pour trouver des loups garous et faire des hybrides. Stefan et lui étaient amis dans les années 20, il aimait beaucoup le boucher de Monterrey, mais il lui a tout fait oublier quand Mikael nous a rattrapé.Et quand Nik a appris que Stefan lui avait menti en venant avec lui, à propos de la garce et du fait qu'elle était vivante, il a fini par craquer et lui a fait éteindre ses émotions et il l'a hypnotisé pour que Stefan lui obéisse. Après j'en sais pas plus vu que je viens juste de me réveiller avec vous." Rebekah résuma 

"Pourquoi il a accompagné Nik si il ne l'aimait pas ? Et quand tu dis boucher, qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ?" Kol demanda curieux 

"Il a fait un marché pour sauver la vie de son frère, dix ans de service, mais il a menti tout le long. Un vrai boucher, il ne peut pas s'arrêter quand il commence à boire sur un humain, et il a une sacré soif de sang, au poing où il boit jusqu'à ce que la tête de ses victimes se détachent du reste de son corps. Il a tué pas mal de monde, rien comparé à une de tes virées mais pas loin." Rebekah répondit avec un sourire envers son frère aîné

"J'ai entendu parler de lui oui, il est un ami de Alexia il me semble qu'elle m'a parlé d'un Stefan Salvatore qu'elle aidait et qui ne pouvait se contrôler qu'avec le sang animal, il était totalement intoxiqué au sang." Dagmar se souvint

Elle avait transformé Alexia Branson en 1659, peu avant qu'elle ne se fasse poignarder par Niklaus qui avait été furieux après Elijah qui n'arrivait toujours pas à retrouver Katerina. Dagmar n'avait pas transformé beaucoup de monde au fil des années, quelques uns bien sûr mais pas énormément, elle pensait réellement que créer un nouveau vampire était comme donner naissance à un enfant, du coup elle ne le faisait pas pour amusement ou vengeance, elle le faisait uniquement quand la situation l'exigeait ou qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour une personne. 

Alexia avait attiré son attention à Londres, où ils résidaient pour quelques temps, issue d'une famille noble, Dagmar avait eu de multiples occasions de rencontrer la jeune fille qui avait du caractère, connaissait des choses et avait un certain sens de l'humour. Elle s'était pris en affection pour la jeune femme, une lumière dans sa vie, et lorsqu'un jour elle avait trouvé Alexia dans une ruelle où elle avait été rouée de coup avant d'être volée et laissée pour morte, la jeune femme avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été violée. Dagmar avait décidé de la sauver et elle l'avait gardé avec elle pendant une longue période, près de cent ans en réalité, avant qu'elle ne dise à Alexia de partir, sentant la colère de Niklaus montée par rapport au fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver Katerina ou la pierre de lune qu'elle avait volé. L'Originelle craignait en effet que Niklaus ne passe son courroux sur Alexia, vu qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur famille. Alexia ne refusa pas, mis à part en insistant pour que Dagmar vienne avec elle, ce qu'elle refusa, avant que la blonde ne parte. Une bonne chose vu que Niklaus poignarda Dagmar l'année qui suivit, et elle ne se réveilla qu'au début du 19° siècle, quand Niklaus en eut assez de la sorcière avec qui son frère aîné était. 

Niklaus était quelqu'un de colérique, qui changeait d'humeur rapidement et qui avait besoin de se sentir en contrôle, même si ça voulait dire garder sa famille dans des cercueils pour qu'ils ne l'abandonnent pas ou que Mikael ne les attaque pas. Pour autant il les protégerait de toutes ses forces, il respectait comme les autres Mikaelson, que eux seuls avaient le droit de se faire du mal entre eux, personne d'autre. Dagmar était de sa famille, une sœur dont il était peut être moins proche qu'il était de Rebekah, qui était sa petite sœur, sa favorite...Mais Dagmar comptait quand même beaucoup pour lui, voir son frère aîné heureux avec une autre femme qu'elle le mettait assez mal à l'aise, et il n'était pas le seul, Rebekah partageait le même avis. Du coup il l'avait réveillé, le fait que Céleste n'avait pas du tout son approbation et qu'elle essayait de séparer leur famille avait aussi un rôle bien sûr, mais surtout c'était le visage de sa belle-sœur chaque fois qu'elle apprenait que Elijah l'avait trompé qui l'avait décidé, c'était le fait qu'Elijah était capable d'aimer une autre femme alors même qu'il avait Dagmar. 

Alexia était revenue peu après le réveil de Dagmar, l'Originelle avait des amis qui la tenait au courant des événements en général et qui l'informait de la position de ses divers enfants vampires ou personne en qui elle était intéressée quand nécessaire. 

Chaque Originel avait ses forces par rapport à gérer avec le reste du monde, Rebekah était toujours douée détecter les mensonges, enfin à part quand elle était trop amoureuse, mais même là elle était prudente, pour ça et aussi pour savoir chez qui il fallait aller pour faire une bonne impression. Elijah était le mieux pour gérer les négociations, la diplomatie et ce genre de chose, Niklaus était le mieux pour effrayer ainsi que pour comprendre les loups garous, Kol sa spécialité était les sorcières tandis que celle de Dagmar était l'information. Elle était capable de trouver la plupart des informations assez facilement et avec le temps avait réussi à créer un véritable réseau qui continuait à fonctionner même quand elle était poignardée, dirigé par des gens en qui elle avait confiance et qui lui était entièrement loyal.

Elle allait devoir contacter Alexia à présent qu'elle était réveillée, elle se demandait ce que la jeune femme était devenue depuis les années 30, elle l'avait vu brièvement dans les années 20, mais Alexia avait ensuite entendu parler du boucher de Monterrey et était partie pour aider Stefan. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, et si elle continuait toujours son habitude d'enlever son collier de jour chaque fois qu'elle même était endormie, elle disait que c'était en signe de compassion et de soutien pour elle. Le geste la touchait toujours et l'amusait quelque peu, elle pensait que c'était inutile, mais Alexia était têtue quand elle voulait.

 

Une personne qui avait en revanche réussi à la fuir avec aise, était Katerina, non qu'elle l'ait vraiment cherché très honnêtement, craignant toujours la réaction de Elijah à la mort douloureuse de la sosie, Niklaus ne lui accorderait certainement pas une mort rapide et indolore. Elle l'avait cherché un peu bien sûr, mais pas avec l'empressement de Niklaus ou son désir de revanche, disons qu'elle ne l'a pas fait aussi efficacement qu'elle aurait pu au début et Katerina a apprit rapidement à se cacher, même si elle a réussi à la trouver quelque fois, elle était déjà partie. 

Une lettre arriva d'ailleurs pour Dagmar, une lettre écrite par son premier fils, Conrad, elle l'avait transformé parce qu'il lui faisait beaucoup penser à son jeune frère, qui était heureusement parti avant qu'elle ne soit transformée en vampire. Conrad avait été un soldat qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort et qui lui était extrêmement loyal, il restait parfois avec les Mikaelson, pour de longues périodes habituellement, mais il lui arrivait également de partir, surtout quand Dagmar le lui demandait pour le protéger de la colère de Niklaus, non pas parce que son beau-frère s'en prendrait à lui non, il savait mieux que ça, il savait très bien à quel point Dagmar tenait à ses 'enfants', mais elle savait que si Conrad attaquait Niklaus parce que ce dernier l'avait poignardé, ce qu'il ferait ou plus probablement qu'il tentait d'enlever la dague, Niklaus le torturerait pour le faire payer. 

La lettre contenait des informations sur les différents clans de sorcières qui étaient sous la protection de Dagmar, les personnes qui avaient voulu s'opposer et renverser la famille Originelle, la dernière position de Sage, la petite amie de Finn que Dagmar avait fait en sorte de protéger et d'aider quand c'était possible, pour Finn qui était de la famille même si Niklaus refusait d'enlever la dague.

Elle était donc en train de lire les informations qu'il pensait être le plus importantes, avec un PS, par rapport au fait qu'il supposait que Rebekah allait l'informer des informations sur les événements de Mystic Falls, et que si elle prévoyait de se venger, il voulait en être vu qu'il avait eu envie de les déchiqueter après avoir appris qu'ils avaient les cercueils et qu'ils prévoyaient de les jeter dans l'océan si Klaus ne faisait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle venait juste de finir la lettre de Conrad, rassurée de savoir qu'il allait bien, quand Elijah rentra dans la chambre. 

"Comment allait Miss Gilbert ?" Dagmar demanda calmement 

"Bien, un peu effrayée par Rebekah mais sinon ça allait, je l'ai mise au courant du retour de mère ainsi que du fait que nous n'attaquerions pas les locaux." Elijah répondit de suite, peu surpris que sa femme soit déjà informée 

"On peut comprendre Rebekah, Miss Gilbert lui a enfoncé une dague dans le dos en prétendant être son amie. Et cela après que Rebekah ait fait ce qu'elle voulait." Dagmar dit en défense de sa belle sœur, elle n'avait pas besoin que son mari parle pour sentir qu'il était agacé avec le comportement de la blonde Originelle.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre vu qu'Esther les appela tous en bas, ils s'y rendirent, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, uniquement pour être informé qu'un bal allait avoir lieu le lendemain, ou plutôt le soir même vu qu'il était minuit passé. 

"Un bal ? Cela ne peut il pas attendre ?" Dagmar demanda surprise, ce n'était pas vraiment sa priorité pour être honnête, elle préférait en apprendre plus sur ce siècle et retrouver le reste de la famille, elle voyait bien que c'était la même chose pour les autres, sauf Finn qui resta distant, en même temps elle pouvait le comprendre. Il avait tout les droits d'être furieux après neuf siècles dans un cercueil. 

"Je tiens à ce que notre famille présente un front uni, après les événements récents je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, après tout les gens de Mystic Falls hésiteront plus à s'en prendre à nous si nous sommes une famille." Esther expliqua "Le plus tôt sera d'ailleurs le mieux. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons tout organiser à temps."

Ils commencèrent donc à se répartir les tâches, Dagmar et Elijah échangeant un regard inquiet, mais obéissant néanmoins. Ils profiteraient de ses retrouvailles, mais ils garderaient un œil ouvert.  


	3. Bal et décisions

Dagmar était impressionnée, lorsque Esther la veille avait dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils aient un bal le lendemain elle avait douté de la possibilité d'une telle chose, cependant ils avaient réussi sans trop de soucis, même si c'était en grande partie avec leurs capacités de vampires. Rebekkah avait été en charge pour la plupart, organisant les tâches de chacun et si certains, Kol et Niklaus surtout, n'avaient pas été enthousiastes ils n'avaient pas pu dire non à la petite soeur de la famille, ce que la blonde savait parfaitement et en profitait. Dagmar elle même c'était chargé d'écrire les invitations après qu'Elijah ait fait une liste des gens à inviter, elle était un peu concernée par le fait qu'Esther avait demandé l'invitation d'Elena Gilbert, la sosie mais elle n'avait rien dit, préférant observer les choses. Kol avait été en charge du champagne et autres boissons, Niklaus s'était occupé de la musique, étant donné qu'il connaissait très bien cette époque. Elijah s'était chargé du plus gros de la distribution des invitations, à quelques exceptions près, ainsi que du buffet. Finn et Esther n'avaient rien fait au final, mais comme le premier ne savait rien de ce siècle c'était peut être explicable, par rapport à Esther elle avait dit être fatigué et avait passé son temps dans sa chambre pour la plupart. Enfin à part quand elle était intervenue lors d'une dispute entre Kol et Niklaus.

Dagmar ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait du les laisser faire, Kol et Niklaus se ressemblaient le plus au niveau du caractère, leur temps passé ensemble se finissait soit en dispute soit en carnage parce que les deux frères avaient décidé de faire la fête ensemble. Il y avait des variantes bien sûr, mais pour le moment il y avait trop de colère entre eux, plus ils attendraient avant d'adresser le soucis, plus la vengeance de Kol serait grande.

En plus si Esther croyait vraiment que simplement donner un ordre à Kol fonctionnerait, elle avait entièrement tort. Kol ne la respectait pas, il lui avait à peine obéi quand ils étaient humains et ça avait été plus parce qu'il craignait la colère de Mikael si il s'opposait à sa mère qu'autre chose. Après autant d'années d'absence la mère Mikaelson n'avait plus la moindre possibilité de contrôle sur l'ancien sorcier. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui il obéissait plus ou moins, Elijah parce qu'il respectait son grand frère, même si il y avait des tensions entre eux, mais Kol pouvait respecter Elijah lorsque ce dernier donnait des raisons et que ce n'était pas juste après qu'il soit réveillé d'un sommeil à cause de la dague. Là il y avait trop de colère pour qu'il écoute vraiment. Elijah avait néanmoins le respect de Kol, et des autres membres de la famille, mais aussi ils le craignaient, la colère d'Elijah était quelque chose que tout le monde surnaturel craignait, le noble Originel n'était pas à ignorer, il pouvait être le plus dangereux si on le mettait vraiment en colère.

L'autre personne que Kol écoutait été Dagmar, sa belle sœur ne l'avait jamais trahi, tentant plus d'une fois de stopper son mari et Niklaus de poignarder Kol, elle avait réussi une fois mais ça avait été la seule. Plus encore Dagmar était une des rares qui écoutait et connaissait vraiment Kol Mikaelson, et surtout qui ne le jugeait pas. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec toutes ces actions loin de là même, mais elle ne le jugeait pas pour autant, il était qui il était et elle avait commis des horreurs aussi, elle ne se sentait pas en droit de le juger. Du point de vue de Dagmar, elle était sa meilleure amie, pas sa mère ou sa gardienne, elle lui disait quand elle pensait qu'il avait tort mais elle s'arrêtait là, elle ne lui faisait pas la leçon, et en retour Kol écoutait les limites qu'elle lui donnait. Par exemple ne pas s'en prendre aux enfants ou aux femmes enceintes, la limite ne concernait que les enfants, c'était de lui même que Kol n'allait pas contre les femmes enceintes, trop de souvenirs.

C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas su en dehors de la famille originelle, mais Dagmar avait été enceinte deux fois quand ils étaient humains, une fois avant l'arrivée de Tatia mais elle avait fait une fausse couche durant l'hiver, une maladie frappant le village. La jeune femme avait failli mourir si ça n'avait pas été pour la magie d'Ayanna, malheureusement le bébé n'avait pas survécu. Dagmar et Elijah avaient été dévasté.  Une chose en revanche que seuls trois personnes savaient, c'était que Dagmar avait été enceinte lorsque Mikael les avaient tué pour qu'Esther les transforme en vampire. La transformation, le fait qu'Elijah avait été amoureux de Tatia et l'avait délaissé, la mort d'Henrik et le fait que Mikael avait tué son bébé, tout cela avait laissé Dagmar inconsolable, elle avait totalement repoussé Elijah et ça avait Kol qui l'avait soutenu le plus. Peu à peu le couple s'était retrouvé, mais ça avait pris beaucoup de temps, en attendant les liens entre les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient une fois de plus renforcés.

Revoir Esther était douloureux pour Dagmar, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester sa belle mère, celle qui après avoir perdu son fils avait tué le bébé de Dagmar, mais plus encore celle qui avait abandonné ses enfants à Mikael. Elle savait que Rebekah, Elijah et Finn en voulait beaucoup à Klaus pour son action, pour avoir tué Esther, elle n'arrivait pas à dire pour Kol. Il était en colère contre sa mère, ça elle le savait, et il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amour entre eux, malgré le fait que Kol avait hérité les pouvoirs de sa mère. Leurs caractères ne marchaient pas bien ensemble, et puis Esther était bien trop stricte pour son fils, Kol préférait laisser libre sa magie. 

Elle avait été amusé durant l'après midi par rapport à Kol et Rebekah, lorsque Niklaus était arrivé totalement furieux par rapport au fait qu'il venait d'apprendre que la plus jeune Mikaelson avait attaqué la Sosie, naturellement et sans vraiment y penser Kol s'était interposé. Oh, Dagmar ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur le fait que Kol en voulait toujours à Rebekah d'avoir informé Niklaus de ses agissements, ou sur le fait qu'il en voulait aussi à Elijah et Niklaus pour l'avoir maintenu et poignardé, mais pour le moment il jouait le jeu et faisait comme si tout allait bien à part entre Niklaus et lui. Sauf qu'au final ça aussi c'était normal, Niklaus et Kol étaient trop similaires en caractères pour s'entendre parfaitement, ils étaient les deux plus imprévisibles de la famille et les deux plus colériques. 

"Tu es magnifique." Elijah dit de sa position appuyé contre le mur à l'entrée de leur chambre, c'était un peu étrange pour lui de revoir sa femme et le reste de sa famille après avoir cru que Niklaus les avait tous jeté dans l'océan, mais il était heureux, même si il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter les intentions de sa mère. Mais il ne laisserait pas ces dernières gâcher ses soirées, sa femme était de nouveau avec lui après presque quatre-vingt ans de séparation et il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. 

Dagmar avait cédé à Rebekah, cette dernière avait insisté qu'elles s'habillent dans le même style en signe de solidarité et tout ça, cependant elle ne voulait pas être en vert et c'était la couleur que la blonde avait choisi, à la place elle avait accepté la proposition de porter une robe de soirée sirène. Elle portait du coup une robe bustier couleur or jusqu'à la taille, avec un ruban noir sous la poitrine, avant que la couleur ne passe au bleu, commençant par un bleu clair avant de finir en bleu foncé. Elle avait une parure avec, en or avec des diamants, le collier était très simple, un simple diamant et les boucles étaient longues, visibles d'autant plus vu qu'elle s'était fait un chignon. 

"Merci, tu es très élégant. Un problème avec ton nœud ?" Dagmar demanda en retour en observant son mari, son nœud papillon n'était pas noué. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança vers lui et lui attacha, comme elle l'avait fait des millions de fois auparavant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois fini qu'elle remarqua la proximité qu'elle partageait avec Elijah, il la regardait avec une intensité troublante, depuis son réveil ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé en privé, ou même simplement été proches, c'était la première fois vu que préoccupé par l'organisation du bal et s'habituer au nouveau siècle aucun d'eux n'avaient dormi. Ce n'était pas vraiment un soucis, tant qu'ils buvaient du sang pour compenser. 

"Vous êtes prêts ? Les invités vont commencer à arriver." Kol interrompit le moment en entrant, il regarda leur position une seconde avant de sourire amusé "Désolé, je voulais pas vous déranger, mais je suis presque sûr que mère sera furieuse si vous manquez la soirée parce que vous vous retrouvez." 

"On ne va rien rater du tout Kol." Dagmar dit de suite en s'écartant d'Elijah

"Non, je descends pour accueillir tout le monde. Les autres sont prêts ?" Elijah demanda en se décalant également et en se tournant vers son frère qui avait toujours un air extrêmement amusé

"Oui, Rebekah est prête donc tous les autres aussi." Kol dit avant de filer après avoir entendu le 'Kol' hurler par ladite blonde. 

"Esther a envoyé un mot privé à Elena, je crois qu'elle veut la voir." Dagmar lui dit doucement avant de sortir de leur chambre pour aller accueillir leurs invités. 

Tout Mystic Falls avait été invité et même ceux qui n'avaient pas été sur la liste avait trouvé un moyen d'être là, à la seule exception des Bennet d'après ce que Dagmar pouvait voir, ils étaient curieux vis à vis de la nouvelle famille en ville, anxieux pour ceux au courant de leur vampirisme et qui voulaient aussi protéger la ville, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de gens, ça avait été après tout le cas dans beaucoup d'endroits où ils avaient vécu, surtout la Nouvelle Orléans d'ailleurs. Les Mikaelson à deux exceptions près savaient comment se comporter dans ce genre de cas, les exceptions étaient Finn, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre mais qui était quand même suffisamment doué et intelligent pour que ça ne soit pas un problème, l'autre cas était Esther mais elle n'était pas encore descendue. 

"Les Salvatore sont là, ils n'étaient pas invités non ?" Kol demanda en apparaissant à ses côtés

"Non, vu les antécédents qu'ils ont avec notre famille j'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux et Elijah était d'accord, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être venus sans être invités de toute façon." elle répondit calmement, elle avait ses problèmes avec Niklaus, ils en avaient tous, pour autant elle n'appréciait pas quand quelqu'un essayait de le tuer, encore moins quand les mêmes personnes s'en étaient aussi prises à son mari. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne les avait pas exterminé était Elijah, il lui avait dit qu'il avait brisé sa promesse, et si le fait qu'il pensait pouvoir tuer Niklaus n'était pas une idiotie..., enfin bon, du coup il avait décidé qu'ils devaient faire la paix ou en tout cas les laisser tranquilles.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas déjà aller saluer Madame le maire, après tout je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es ravie qu'une telle position soit dans les mains d'une femme. Allons la saluer." Kol dit avec son sourire amusé en levant son bras pour qu'elle le prenne. Elle n'était pas un instant trompée par son air innocent, même si la personne dont il parlait se trouvait dans son dos, elle savait avec qui elle parlait, Damon Salvatore. 

"Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est ce pas ?" elle demanda amusée avant de prendre le bras offert, elle ne voulait pas manquer ça, Kol ne tuera pas Damon Salvatore au milieu de tout le monde, il n'était pas idiot à ce point contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait

"Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Il nous insulte chez nous en plus, je ne ferai rien de mal, promis." Kol ajouta avec un sourire charmeur avant de saluer la personne qu'ils venaient voir"Madame Lockwood, on ne s'est pas encore présenté, voici ma belle-soeur Dagmar et je suis Kol Mikaelson." Kol dit en prenant la main de Carole Lockwood et en lui baisant en véritable gentleman, le tout avec un son air de séducteur "J'espère que votre charmante ville nous aimera comme nous l'aimons déjà."

"Un véritable plaisir Madame Le Maire, je suis ravie de voir une femme à votre poste." Dagmar dit en cachant son amusement avec aise, Kol n'avait rien perdu de son charme, la maire le dévorait des yeux alors qu'elle savait clairement qui ils étaient 

"Damon Salvatore." Damon dit ensuite en tendant sa main que Kol ignora avec un sourire satisfait, il ne pouvait même pas se rattraper en baisant la main de Dagmar vu qu'elle en avait une autour d'un des bras de Kol et l'autre tenait une coupe de champagne. "Est ce qu'on s'est rencontré déjà ?" 

"J'ai rencontré pas mal de monde, mais non ça ne me dit rien, Dagmar ?" Kol questionna 

"Non, il ne me semble pas. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous devons nous occuper du reste des invités. Passez une bonne soirée." Dagmar accepta de jouer le jeu 

Ils partirent ensuite, uniquement pour être stoppés par une Rebekah furieuse.

"On était vraiment obliger de l'inviter elle ?" Rebekah demanda de suite en regardant un point fixe au dessus de leurs épaules, ils se tournèrent discrètement pour observer et furent de suite confrontés à la copie conforme de Tatia physiquement, mais surtout de Katerina, particulièrement avec les cheveux bouclés. 

"On aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait eu assez d'intelligence pour faire en sorte de ne pas ressembler trait pour trait à Katerina Petrova." Dagmar dit d'un ton détaché 

"Je vois qu'elle a deux frères à ses pieds, pathétique." Kol commenta ensuite en la voyant prendre un bras de chaque frère, il n'aimait pas les Sosies, même si il n'avait rencontré que Tatia, pour la simple raison que chaque sosie avait fait du mal à Dagmar via Elijah. Oh il en voulait à son frère pour tomber sous le charme bien sûr, mais c'était particulièrement aux Sosies qu'il en voulait. Si il ne savait pas que tuer Elena Gilbert résulterait presque sûrement à une dague dans le cœur il le ferait de suite. Non seulement pour le risque présenté avec Elijah, quoiqu'il supposait que Katerina était la principale menace, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Rebekah. 

"Ignorons les et passons une bonne soirée, sans drama s'il vous plait. On doit socialiser un peu alors allons y." Dagmar dit en partant pour aller parler aux autres membres important de la communauté, elle doutait fortement que la soirée se passe sans problème, mais elle pouvait toujours rêver. 

Peu de temps après, Elijah fit signe qu'il était temps pour le discours, elle alla donc rejoindre les autres sur le grand escalier, Kol était bien sur le plus élevé avec Niklaus à la marche du dessous, Rebekah était sur la même marche qu'Elijah, Dagmar quand à elle choisit de se mettre entre Niklaus et Rebekah sur la marche supérieure de son mari, elle voulait s'appuyer sur la rampe ce qui n'aurait pas été possible à côté de Kol. Finn les rejoignait d'ailleurs pour se mettre de l'autre côté de sa sœur.

"Bienvenue, merci d'être venus." Elijah commença à dire avant de se tourner vers Esther qui était en train de descendre les escaliers pour se mettre à leur niveau quoique encore sur des marches supérieures "Lorsque ma mère nous réunit ainsi, il est traditionnel de débuter la soirée avec une danse. Ce sera une ancienne valse, je vous invite donc à vous trouvez un partenaire avant de nous rejoindre dans la salle de bal." il finit en regardant les invités, avant de se tourner vers Dagmar "Ma chérie, m'accorderas tu la première danse ?" il demanda ensuite en levant une main vers elle 

"Avec plaisir." Dagmar accepta en mettant sa main dans la plus large de son époux qui ne perdit pas de temps à la faire descendre des escaliers pour ouvrir la danse. 

 

"Cela rappelle certainement des souvenirs." Dagmar dit doucement une fois sur la piste de danse avec les autres couples 

"En effet, Vienne au XIIIe siècle, nous étions là pour voir Kol si je me souviens correctement." Elijah acquiesça

"Il a toujours eu un intérêt certain pour cette partie du monde. Tu as préféré l'Italie si je ne me trompe pas, ainsi que l'Angleterre." elle répondit doucement 

"Oui, et toi la Grèce et l'Espagne, quoique tu as toujours une certaine affection pour l'Asie." Elijah reconnut 

"Qui est la cavalière de Niklaus ? Je reconnais cette tenue et le bracelet il me semble." Dagmar demanda en voyant l'autre couple valser non loin d'eux

"Caroline Forbes, une jeune vampire, j'ignorais qu'elle avait gagné ainsi l'affection de Niklaus. Elle est quelqu'un de très agréable, avec un grand cœur et une certaine compassion. Elle est extrêmement loyale envers ses amis d'après ce que j'ai pu observer." Elijah répondit curieux 

"J'espère qu'elle ne se joue pas de lui, ou qu'elle ne le manipule pas. Il y a si longtemps depuis que je l'ai vu avec une telle expression sur le visage." Dagmar commenta, même si elle était en colère contre lui Niklaus restait son frère, et elle avait beau être moins proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était de Kol, ils étaient quand même une famille et ils avaient leurs moments aussi

Elijah n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre plus qu'un acquiescement vu que c'était le moment de changer de partenaire, Dagmar se retrouva dans les bras de Niklaus, qui de son côté donna sa cavalière au cavalier de Rebekah. 

"Tu es sublime si mon frère ne te l'as pas déjà dit." Niklaus dit gentiment 

"Je te remercie, ta cavalière était charmante, je présume que tu veux rester vers elle ?" Dagmar demanda avec un léger sourire 

"Je m'en moque." Niklaus répondit avec un air détaché mais il ne bougea pas de leur position sur la piste et il serra un peu la main de sa belle-sœur lorsqu'elle se débrouilla pour que Caroline soit dans son champ de vision "Je croyais que tu m'en voulais." il remarqua après un moment de danse silencieuse

"Je t'en veux, pour toi c'était il y a longtemps mais pour moi c'était hier, je n'avais rien fait pour justifier ton geste, non qu'il y ait une justification à la base, mais tout ce que j'avais fait c'était demander que tu réveilles les autres." Dagmar dit simplement "Cependant malgré ma colère tu es mon frère, et je ne t'ai pas vu avec une telle expression depuis des années. Si cette Caroline Forbes peut te rendre heureux alors je l'espère vraiment, cela ne veut pas dire que tout va bien non plus, loin de là." 

"Que veux tu que je fasse ?" il demanda en la regardant dans les yeux 

"Par rapport à moi, tu ne peux rien faire à part me laisser du temps pour te pardonner, je le ferai, je me connais suffisamment pour cela, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. La promesse que tu ne recommenceras plus serait agréable mais je me doute que c'est sans espoir. Pour séduire Miss Forbes, si elle te connait comme le Klaus l'Hybride Puissant et Machiavélique je te conseille de lui montrer le Nik qui existe toujours. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit le genre de femme à se laisser séduire par de vides promesses et des diamants, elle voudra du réel. Elle est sortie, vas y." Dagmar dit en lui montrant la porte que la blonde avait utilisé, elle avait vu Elijah partir et elle supposait qu'il était allé parler à Elena Gilbert. Elle décida de rester vu que Niklaus et Finn étaient manquant, de même que Elijah et Esther. Il ne restait plus que elle, Rebekah et Kol et elle connaissait suffisamment Kol pour savoir qu'il ne resterait pas toute la soirée avec les invités à faire la conversation. 

Dagmar ne compta pas le nombres de danses auxquelles elle participa par politesse, mais finalement ils furent appelé dans la salle principale, avec l'escalier où Esther se trouvait, c'était l'heure du toast. 

Elle nota que Elijah était avec Elena Gilbert qui semblait anxieuse et ne cessait de regarder vers Esther, la dernière sosie alla même jusqu'à mentir au visage d'Elijah, il lui donna deux chances de se rétracter mais en vain, elle persista dans son mensonge. Soit elle ignorait beaucoup des capacités vampiriques, soit elle se surestimait, soit elle sous-estimait la puissance des Originels. Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas entendre son cœur irrégulier en plus de son extrêmement évident langage corporel. 

Finn était aussi lié dans le plan d'Esther, si le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'abri des oreilles de tous n'était pas preuve suffisante, le fait que l'aîné de la famille se soit placé à côté de Kol pour le toast l'était. Finn et Kol s'entendaient très peu ayant des caractères très opposés, c'était aussi un peu le cas entre Elijah et Kol mais la différence principale était que Kol respectait Elijah, pas Finn. 

"Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs. Les serveurs vont vous apporter du champagne, je vous invite à lever vos verres avec moi dans un toast. Il n'y a pas pour moi, plus grande joie que de voir ma famille réunie de nouveau comme un. Je vous remercie de votre présence à cette spectaculaire soirée. Santé." Esther dit en levant sa propre coupe de champagne rosé

Dagmar leva la sienne en retour et prit une gorgée avec les autres, une simple en effet, l'attention qu'Elena portait sur la coupe d'Elijah était une bonne indication que quoi qu'ait fait Esther était mêlé au champagne et à la Sosie. Esther n'était pas le genre de femme à révéler ses plans à quelqu'un sans une suffisante raison, principalement si elle avait besoin de la personne en question. 

"On doit déterminer ce qu'elle veut exactement et comment elle compte le réaliser, et ça avant demain soir." Dagmar dit dès qu'elle rejoignit son mari 

"Je suis d'accord, pourquoi avant demain soir ?" Elijah acquiesça avant de froncer les sourcils 

"Ce sera la pleine lune, si elle veut réaliser un sort puissant ce sera la meilleure nuit." elle expliqua, c'était quelque chose auquel elle avait porté un certain intérêt surtout après l'insistance de Esther par rapport au fait que la soirée devait avoir lieu ce soir même sans leur donner un peu plus de temps. "Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'elle veut faire exactement ?" 

"Je ne sais pas, mais si elle nous a vraiment observé depuis sa mort, rien de bon." Elijah finit par dire 

"Elle a toujours détesté ce qu'on était, même avant sa mort. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ne veut pas simplement nous tuer." Dagmar dit doucement, serrant la main d'Elijah en voyant la peine qu'il cachait si bien, mais elle le connait trop, l'a trop vu faire pour être aveugle à la douleur de celui qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. 

Leur discussion est interrompue par un bruit de chute dehors, échangeant un regard inquiet ils se dirigent vers la sortie avec les autres membres de leur famille, Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore. La présence des deux derniers assurait que le problème dehors était lié avec Damon, et vu son absence Kol également. 

"Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de poser un problème." Damon était d'ailleurs en train de dire à Stefan et Elena devant le corps sans vie de Kol qui avait visiblement eu sa nuque brisée

"Alors je vous conseille de partir avant que je décide de faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus jamais un problème pour ma famille." Dagmar dit d'une voix froide

"Je me charge des invités." Niklaus dit de suite 

"Je vais voir Matt." Rebekah ajouta ensuite, ils pouvaient en effet voir Matt sur le balcon au dessus 

"Je vais aider Niklaus avec les invités." Finn dit avant de partir après l'hybride 

"Je me charge de Kol et toi d'Esther ?" Dagmar proposa ensuite en voyant son mari hésiter

"Tu es sûre ?" Elijah demanda en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr qu'il ne craquerait pas devant Esther

"De nous deux je suis celle avec le plus de risque de tuer Esther pour le moment, et j'ai le plus de chance de calmer Kol. Ca ira ?" elle demanda néanmoins, elle avait beau être sûre qu'elle risquait de tuer Esther si elle la voyait de suite, Elijah avait plus de contrôle de lui même, mais il venait d'apprendre que sa mère souhaitait peut être le tuer, et ce n'était pas positif du tout. 

Elijah acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers les portes, avant de faire demi-tour et de placer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Dagmar.

"Pour me donner du courage." Elijah murmura "Merci pour être là." 

"Pas besoin de dire merci." Dagmar répondit sur le même ton avant de lui donner un autre baiser "File, je vais transporter Kol avant que quelqu'un ne le voie." 

Calmer Kol pour éviter qu'il ne massacre Mystic Falls dans sa rage n'allait pas être facile, surtout qu'il n'aurait même pas le droit de se venger de suite, en tout cas cette soirée aura été informative. Non seulement la dernière Petrova a prouvé qu'elle était aussi manipulatrice et menteuse que ses ancêtres, Elijah était clairement au courant également, mais cette soirée l'avait aussi aidé à faire le point. Elle avait vu le regard de son mari sur la Sosie avant son mensonge, il était intéressé, et ça avait fait plus mal qu'elle ne le pensait, après tout elle s'en était douté. Et même si elle était sûre qu'il n'irait pas après elle désormais, elle était aussi sûre que le même ne pouvait pas être dit à propos de Katerina. Elle allait donner son maximum une fois de plus dans son mariage, mais ce serait la dernière fois. Elle en avait assez, il faisait un écart et elle partait.


	4. Confrontation

Calmer Kol ne fut pas facile, comme Dagmar le craignait, le fait qu'un vampire aussi jeune ait réussi à lui briser la nuque, à l'humilier ainsi était horrible et il voulait se venger. Au final elle réussit à le convaincre d'attendre, de le laisser baisser sa garde avant d'attaquer, ça Kol accepta, même si il était quand même furieux. 

"Comment ça c'est passé ?" Elijah demanda une fois qu'elle le rejoignit dans leur chambre, les chambres étaient à une certaine distance les unes des autres permettant ainsi un peu d'intimité

"Il attendra, mais il tuera Damon un jour ou l'autre, ça je n'en doute pas." Dagmar répondit avant de continuer en voyant l'expression de son mari "Ne commence pas Elijah, si quelqu'un avait essayé de te briser la nuque tu l'aurais tué. Je suis même assez surprise que Damon Salvatore ait survécu après t'avoir poignardé avec une dague je dois dire. A moins que Miss Gilbert ait réussi à te convaincre de ne pas le tuer ? Quelque soit la tactique qu'elle a utilisé ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Kol, il sera plus enclin à la tuer qu'à l'écouter. Je ne comprends pas ce à quoi il pensait, franchement attaquer un des nôtres... Ils sont étranges, d'un côté ils craignent suffisamment Niklaus pour vouloir sa mort mais d'un autre ils se comportent comme si ils n'avaient rien à craindre." elle dit ensuite d'un ton songeur, elle adorait percer les gens, leur caractère, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était plus ou moins en charge de leur réseau d'information.

"Il est très spontané et imprévisible, il me fait un peu penser à Kol par moment." Elijah reconnut "Tu ne lui as rien dit alors ?"

"Non, il était suffisamment sur les nerfs je le crains. Il est plus que capable d'être retord et malin mais sa colère... je ne sais pas si il réussira à rester suffisamment calme, sans attaquer Finn et Esther directement. En plus nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, nous n'avons pas de preuve." Dagmar nia, elle avait été tenté, si c'était bel et bien un sort alors Kol pourrait être indispensable avec ses connaissances en matière de magie, Dagmar en avait aussi mais bien moins.

"Je n'en ai pas parlé à Niklaus non plus." Elijah admit, c'était rare qu'il ne le fasse pas, même si les choses étaient tendues entre les frères, Niklaus et Elijah se chargeaient le plus souvent des menaces contre leur famille

"Si jamais ce qu'on craint est juste, ... j'ignore comment il réagira, mais le mensonge d'Esther fera mal, ça c'est sûr." Dagmar acquiesça, lui accorder son pardon, lui offrir la possibilité d'une famille unie uniquement pour le trahir de nouveau et de la pire des manières... Il n'y avait aucun moyen de déterminer ce qui se passerait, en tout cas c'était presque sûr que ça n'allait pas arranger la crainte de la trahison de Niklaus "Comment procède-t-on ?"

"On a besoin de plus d'information." Elijah dit de suite

"Je suis d'accord, mais ce ne sera pas facile à obtenir, Finn ne craquera pas, il est solide et puis ça voudrait dire qu'il accepte de rester seul dans une pièce avec nous en plus et Esther est trop maligne pour craquer. Et je doute qu'elle ait laissé des traces, elle est trop intelligente pour ça, elle a réussi à cacher le père de Niklaus à Mikael pendant des années après tout." Dagmar récapitula

"Elena est au courant de quelque chose." Elijah dit presque à regret

"Oui, elle l'a probablement dit aux frères Salvatore ou va le faire, et les Bennet seront aussi informées, si ce n'est pas Elena alors par Esther vu que c'est leur magie qu'elle utilise." elle acquiesça 

"Les frères Salvatore prennent de la Veine de Vénus, ils ne parleront pas facilement." Elijah réfléchit "Les sorcières seront méfiantes et probablement à l'abri de toute façon. On ne pourra pas les approcher."

"On manque de temps, il faut pas l'oublier non plus. Il nous faut donc quelqu'un bien informé et qui peut servir de point de pression si nécessaire. On ne pourra peut être pas attaquer sur tous les fronts, on aura peut être besoin d'aide, Conrad est en Europe, il n'arrivera pas à temps et j'ignore où est Alexia. Miss Gilbert me parait être la personne la plus encline à parler." Dagmar dit en observant son mari "Elle avait l'air coupable, du coup elle sera plus volontaire à nous avouer ce qui se passe et en plus les Salvatore feraient n'importe quoi pour la Petrova, elles ont ce don après tout. " elle dit avec un regard connaisseur envers son mari qui avait épargné les Salvatore à la demande d'Elena

"Qui la garderait ?" Elijah accepta, l'idée était bonne après tout

"Elle ne croirait pas que tu veuilles lui faire du mal si c'était nécessaire, pas vraiment en tout cas. Elle te respecte mais elle ne te craint pas, Kol ce serait trop risqué, pareil pour Niklaus. Il ne la tuerait pas pour ses hybrides mais il ne serait pas tendre non plus. En plus je doute qu'ils acceptent d'être tenus à l'écart d'Esther." Dagmar dit de suite 

"Toi ?" Elijah proposa

"Non, je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas la tuer même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Même si je ne la connais pas je connais ses ancêtres et ça m'est suffisant." Dagmar nia 

"Rebekah s'en chargerait volontiers et comme ça, elle serait à l'écart d'Esther. Elle l'aime beaucoup." Elijah dit doucement 

"Oui, apprendre que sa mère veut la tuer ne sera pas bien pris." Dagmar acquiesça 

Ses décisions prises ils vaquèrent au nettoyage de la maison et autres tâches nécessaires jusqu'au retour de Rebekah, habillée de sa robe de la veille, quoiqu'un peu chiffonnée. Elijah avait trouvé du sauge et ils avaient tous les deux sentis du sang, il y avait définitivement un problème alors, le moment était venu d'aller voir Miss Gilbert. 

Elle ouvrit la porte assez rapidement et eut visiblement un temps d'arrêt en voyant Elijah, elle était seule chez elle sans la moindre protection. Pour des amoureux très épris et protecteurs les frères Salvatore n'étaient définitivement pas au niveau. 

"Elena, je ne crois pas que tu aies rencontré mon épouse hier soir, je te présente Dagmar. Dagmar, voici Elena Gilbert." Elijah dit poliment et calmement 

"Ravie." Elena dit faiblement 

"De même, nous ne voudrions pas déranger, mais nous voudrions vous parler un moment." Dagmar répondit poliment 

"Nous allions faire une petite marche et j'espérais que tu acceptes de nous y accompagner. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose." Elijah expliqua "Désirerais tu voir le site originel de Mystic Falls ?"

Bien qu'hésitante elle acquiesça et monta dans la voiture, à l'arrière vu que le couple s'était installé à l'avant, avec Elijah au volant. 

"Nous aurions bien fait le chemin en courant, mais j'ai cru comprendre que la sensation était déconcertante pour les humains et même peu agréable." Dagmar expliqua 

"Vous avez été transformé en même temps que les Mikaelson ?" Elena demanda intriguée, Rebekah n'avait pas parlé d'elle et son nom n'avait pas été gravé dans la grotte avec les autres

"Oui, en tant qu'épouse d'Elijah j'y participais à chaque fois, quoique cette fois là c'est définitivement terminée d'une manière surprenante." Dagmar répondit, sans voir le visage de la Sosie c'était plus facile d'être agréable

"Votre nom n'était pas avec les autres dans la grotte." Elena tenta d'expliquer

"Je n'étais pas mariée avec Elijah lorsque Rebekah et Niklaus gravèrent les noms dans la grotte, c'était quelques mois avant il me semble, Rebekah avait juste eu 14 ans je crois." Dagmar réfléchit 

"Nous y sommes." Elijah dit en arrêtant la voiture, plus pour le bénéfice d'Elena que celui de Dagmar vu que cette dernière reconnaissait très bien l'endroit bien qu'elle n'y soit pas retourné depuis des siècles

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cet endroit me manque." Elijah dit avec un air nostalgique

"Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça devait être il y a mille ans." Elena commenta en sortant de la voiture à son tour 

"C'était différent de tout ce que tu as pu connaître, étrange probablement pour le monde d'aujourd'hui, la culture était différente, mais c'était chez nous. Tout ce qu'on connaissait, enfin à part pour les adultes et Finn. Ma famille était déjà implantée ici quand les Mikaelson sont arrivés, le village était bien plus petit." Dagmar dit songeuse

"Le lycée est implanté sur un village indien, c'est là que j'ai vu mon premier loup-garou. Les autochtones se réunissaient sur la place. Il y avait un champ juste à côté, où les chevaux sauvages venaient brouter." Elijah expliqua tout en marchant, Dagmar à son bras et Elena de l'autre côté les mains dans les poches pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver

"C'est incroyable." Elena dit en imaginant ce qu'Elijah disait

"Suis nous." Elijah l'invita en se dirigeant vers une caverne qu'Elijah avait découvert enfant et dans laquelle le couple était allé souvent, avant Tatia bien sûr

"Vous connaissez cet endroit ?" Elena demanda un peu inquiète

"Bien sûr, il y a une caverne là dessous où je jouais quand j'étais enfant, un réseau de tunnel s'étend tout autour." Elijah expliqua

"Nous y allons chaque pleine lune pour nous protéger, la nature nous offrait une protection contre le danger des loups garous." Dagmar continua 

"Ma mère avait l'habitude de dire qu'il y avait toujours un équilibre." Elijah finit 

"Je devrais rentrer chez moi." Elena dit, inquiète à la mention d'Esther

"Je t'admire, tu me rappelles des qualités bien avant que ma mère ne nous transforme. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être déloyale." Elijah commença sans regarder Elena

"C'est une question de point de vue, après tout elle est une sosie Petrova, la manipulation, la séduction, le mensonge elles ont ça dans le sang." Dagmar intervint "Prêtes à tout pour arriver à leur fin, même à mentir en regardant quelqu'un droit dans les yeux." 

"Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'ai dit que ta mère voulait un nouveau départ..." Elena commença 

"Oui, et qu'elle avait pardonné à Niklaus, blabla. J'ai horreur des mensonges, ne me provoque pas, crois moi ça vaut mieux." Dagmar la coupa

"On entends les battements de ton coeur, ils battent plus vite quand tu mens. Ils se sont accélérés hier soir et ils recommencent maintenant. Dis moi la vérité, crois moi je suis bien plus patient que mon épouse mais ne provoque pas." Elijah avertit 

"Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise." Elena dit de suite, craintive par la proximité avec Elijah

"Quoi, Elena ?" Elijah demanda, son impatience commençant à apparaître, Dagmar restait en arrière, sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en mêler davantage si ce n'était pas nécessaire

"On nous a dit que ce qu'il y avait dans le dernier cercueil pourrait servir à tuer Klaus. Quand on a su que c'était votre mère on ne savait plus que penser." Elena expliqua

"Depuis son retour, elle maintient qu'elle veut retrouver sa famille." Elijah dit, encourageant Elena à parler d'avantage

"Quand elle a demandé à me voir, je, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait peut être nous aider, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de tuer Klaus. Mais ce n'est pas que Klaus qu'elle veut tuer." Elena avoua

"Elle veut nous tuer tous n'est ce pas." Dagmar intervint en avançant pour prendre la main d'Elijah dans la sienne, un peu de support 

"Elle veut défaire le mal qu'elle a crée." Elijah continua en serrant doucement la main de sa femme en reconnaissance

"Je suis désolée, je souhaite qu'il y ait quoique ce soit que je puisse faire..." Elena dit doucement 

"Si j'ai appris une chose de mon temps sur Terre, c'est qu'il faut toujours être prudent lorsque l'on émet un souhait." Elijah dit en regardant finalement Elena dans les yeux, il avait observé Dagmar depuis la révélation

Il détruisit le sol, découvrant ainsi le réseau de tunnel avant de sauter avec Elena à l'intérieur, il remonta de la même manière mais en laissant la Sosie en bas. 

"J'appelle Rebekah pour lui demander de la garder et je vais voir les frères Salvatore pour leur dire d'arrêter tout." Elijah dit en montant dans la voiture

"Je retourne à la maison pour chercher ce qu'Esther a fait et comment le défaire." Dagmar finit en commençant à partir de son côté, uniquement pour être retenue par Elijah

"Sois prudente." Elijah dit avant de l'embrasser, elle lui rendit son baiser 

"Toi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas si on travaille ensemble rien ne peut nous battre." elle dit avec un léger sourire, répétant une phrase qu'il avait lui même souvent dit avant de partir

Elle était dans la bibliothèque de la maison, à la recherche du livre qu'Esther avait utilisé pour réaliser son sort, ne faire d'eux qu'un, le meilleur moyen de tous les tuer. Finn avait du accepter de se sacrifier, la question était est ce qu'il savait que Sage attendait toujours pour lui ? Elle l'aimait encore, ça Dagmar le savait et elle respectait l'amour que la rousse portait à son beau-frère. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le dire à Finn, déjà il était rarement avec eux mais en plus elle aurait voulu être en privé pour le faire. Elle regrettait ça à présent. 

Elle venait de trouver le sort en question quand elle se sentit devenir faible, une sensation extrêmement familière, une qu'elle avait vécu à chaque fois qu'elle avait été poignardé par une des dagues spéciales et comme elle n'avait pas été touché directement ça voulait dire qu'un des autres en était devenu victime. 

Elle revint à elle rapidement, un coup d’œil à sa montre l'assura, elle devait rejoindre les autres le temps de la pleine lune approchait. Etant donné que Rebekah était avec Elena, elle n'avait pas été poignardé, la brune n'avait pas eu la dague de ça elle en était sûre, ce qui laissait Elijah et Kol. Kol et Klaus étaient partis ce matin au Grill pour boire, ils auraient plus facile à attaquer et moins sur leurs gardes. Il aurait fallu les séparer mais ça n'aurait pas forcément été très dur. 

Elle pensa à cela tout en courant vers le Grill, en entendant les voix de Damon Salvatore et d'un Niklaus furieux elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elijah venait apparemment de la précéder, vu qu'il était en train de parler à Damon. 

"Esther nous a tous lié comme un avec le sang de la sosie. Si l'un de nous meurt tout le monde meurt, et si l'un de nous est poignardé c'est le même principe. Heureusement tu n'étais pas touché Niklaus. On a pas besoin qu'ils nous disent où sont les sorcières, il faut un endroit spécial, empreint de magie des sorcières..." Dagmar expliqua 

"La maison des sorcières." Elijah finit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir 

"Exactement, ça doit servir de protection contre nous si on attaque les deux Bennet pour mettre fin à la connexion." Dagmar continua 

"Elle a menti alors." Niklaus conclut 

"On a jamais eu besoin d'elle pour former une famille de toute façon." Dagmar dit avec colère 

 

La marche jusqu'à la maison des sorcières se fit en silence, ils étaient tous furieux et tendus par la situation. 

"On compte vraiment sur les Salvatore pour nous sauver ?" Kol finit par demander

"Rebekah a Elena, elle la tuera si nécessaire et ils le savent. Ils veulent nous tuer mais ils la veulent vivante encore plus." Elijah expliqua 

"Ils ne veulent pas nous tuer, ils veulent tuer Nik." Kol remarqua

"Oh, je suis sûre que ça ne leur cause pas de soucis de nous tuer tous." Dagmar intervint avant que Niklaus ne puisse répondre à l'accusation

La discussion s'arrêta là, ils étaient arrivés, les sorcières Bennet étaient en train de courir vers la maison pour se protéger, il n'y avait plus qu'Esther et Finn dans un pentagramme avec six flambeaux, un pour chacun d'entre eux à tuer au final.

"Mes fils, Dagmar avancez." Esther les invita comme si tout allait bien 

"Reste près de moi." Finn dit, voulant clairement la protéger 

"C'est bon, ils ne peuvent pas entrer." Esther dit assurée

"N'est ce pas charmant. Nous sommes coincés ici, pendant que le fils préféré sert d'agneau sacrificiel." Kol dit avec une colère mal contenue "Tu es vraiment pathétique Finn."

"Tais toi Kol, ton frère connait une vertu que tu ne peux pas imaginer." Esther répondit 

"Ou alors il était suffisamment en colère contre nous et sa situation, en plus que totalement perdu pour que tu puisses lui faire faire ce que tu veux. Un siècle absolument différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait, la colère d'avoir été laissé dans un cercueil pendant des siècles, le manque de la femme qu'il aime... Le mélange parfait pour tes manipulations non ? Surtout que si tu nous as observé comme tu le dis, alors tu sais parfaitement que Sage est vivante et qu'elle attends toujours Finn." Dagmar intervint, gagnant l'attention totale de Finn qui ne semblait pas savoir si il pouvait ou non la croire 

"Quoique tu puisses penser de nous, c'est atroce de tuer tes propres enfants." Elijah intervint après qu'Esther n'ait pas du tout répondu aux paroles de Dagmar.

"Ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas vous avoir laissé mourir il y a mille ans." Esther dit froidement 

"Assez. Tout ces bavardages m'ennuient. Arrête tout ça maintenant mère ou je te renvoie en enfer." Niklaus dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, cachant sa souffrance derrière sa colère comme ils avaient tous tendance à faire

"Pendant mille ans, j'ai été forcé de regardé vos actions, de ressentir la peine de vos victimes, la souffrance quand vous faisiez couler le sang. Même toi Elijah, connu pour être noble tu n'es pas mieux. Vous êtes tous une malédiction sur la terre, une malédiction qui s'étend sur des générations." Esther dit en s'avançant vers eux  "Si vous êtes venus supplier pour vos vies, navrée mais vous avez perdu votre temps."

"Tu te crois mieux que nous peut être ? Jamais on a laissé un enfant se faire maltraiter, on est toujours intervenu, on a pas détourné le regard même si on était pas concerné. Tu as toujours fermé les yeux par rapport aux actions de Mikael, tu n'as jamais protégé tes enfants. Tu as pris la magie de Kol alors qu'il l'adorait, tu as amplifier l'empathie de Finn, tu as ensorcelé Niklaus pour qu'il ne soit jamais complet, pour qu'il ait toujours une part manquante en lui. Et ce après lui avoir menti toute sa vie en lui faisant croire que l'homme qui le haïssait était son père, alors qu'il avait passé des années à tenter de gagner l'approbation de Mikael. Et pendant tout ce temps tu n'as rien fait, et quand Mikael a appris la vérité, quand on l'a tous su au lieu de protéger ton fils tu t'es rangé du côté de Mikael. Une fois de plus. Rebekah a toujours voulu l'amour de sa mère, que tu sois fière d'elle, mais tu lui as menti en lui disant qu'on allait être une famille, tout en prévoyant de la tuer avec le reste d'entre nous. 

Ne renverse pas les rôles, on ne t'a pas demandé à devenir immortel, tu as choisi avec Mikael de nous transformer, tu l'as laissé nous tuer sans nous donner le moindre choix et maintenant tu n'aimes pas les conséquences ? Tu m'as pris mon bébé Esther, je ne te laisserai pas me prendre quoique ce soit d'autre." Dagmar explosa, Elijah venant la serrer contre lui en entendant la douleur qui existait toujours dans sa voix à la mention du bébé qu'elle avait perdu la nuit de leur transformation. Il se rappellerait toujours le jour où il avait manqué de la perdre si ce n'avait pas été pour lui et Kol elle se serait planté un pieu de chêne blanc en plein cœur. Son désespoir avait ensuite laissé la place à la colère mais il était resté derrière, elle n'avait jamais oublié ou arrêté de souffrir pour leur enfant. Marcel avait aidé la douleur, un peu en tout cas, mais pas suffisamment il le savait.  

Elijah entendit la bouffée d'inspiration prise par Klaus et Finn à l'aveu qu'elle avait été enceinte, une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais révélé, il y avait eu d'autres choses à se soucier après tout, seul Kol avait été informé et Elijah pouvait sentir son regard sur la femme dans ses bras. Il fut sorti de ses préoccupations par la voix d'Esther qui plutôt que de répondre aux accusations de Dagmar et il lui était reconnaissant pour s'être opposé de la sorte à Esther parce que les mots que leur mère avait prononcé, avaient blessé. 

"Non, mes sœurs ne m’abandonnaient pas." Esther suppliait 

Les flammes réagirent à la magie, gagnant en puissance les éblouissant totalement et manquant de les brûler par la même occasion. Lorsque le feu ne fut plus, Finn et Esther avaient disparu.

"Les Salvatore ont réussi, quelle surprise." Kol ne put s'empêcher de dire 

"Tu étais enceinte ?" Niklaus demanda de suite à Dagmar 

"Oui, et avant que tu ne demandes, j'étais mal et je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, Elijah a respecté mon désir. On était dans les ennuis avec Mikael et tout le reste, après je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Rebekah et Finn n'étaient pas au courant non plus et la seule raison pour laquelle Kol est au courant c'est parce que c'est lui qui l'a compris." Dagmar dit de suite calmement 

Ils retournèrent ensuite à la maison, Rebekah n'était pas encore rentrée quoique Elijah l'avait contacté pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait, et même devait, relâcher Elena à présent. Une fois arrivés, Kol ne perdit pas de temps à aller dans sa chambre, il ne comptait pas s'éterniser. Il avait été prêt à partir deux jours auparavant, à son réveil, son opinion n'avait pas vraiment changé pour le moment. 

"Kol avant que tu ne partes, il faudra que tu remplisses une fiole de ton sang pour qu'on puisse défaire le sort." Dagmar cria pour attirer son attention, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu 

"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit alors ?" Niklaus demanda alors, il était concerné et il voulait faire en sorte que le lien disparaisse, c'était une faiblesse inacceptable, surtout qu'ils ne savaient même pas si un d'entre eux se faisait briser la nuque, qu'est ce qui arriverait aux autres ? Il était sûr que ça aurait le même résultat que la dague mais il n'était pas sûr et il ne comptait pas vérifier.

"Oui, c'est ce sort. Il faudra du sang de nous six et une sorcière puissante pour défaire le sort. Vu que Esther l'a lancé avec la magie des Bennet, ce serait mieux que ce soit une Bennet mais après ce n'est pas obligatoire. Juste un peu plus compliqué." Dagmar expliqua en lui donnant le livre qu'elle avait trouvé et lu avant de partir, il le regarda rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié

"Finn sera un problème." il commenta 

"Je m'en chargerai, je dois lui parler. On a tous eu tort dans notre attitude envers lui, toi pour l'avoir poignardé en premier lieu mais nous avons tous laissé la dague. On aurait pu l'enlever, après tout tu étais mal après à cause des 5, on aurait pu le réveiller pendant que tu ne pouvais rien faire. Mais on a choisi de ne rien faire, je ne regrette pas de m'être occupé de toi et de t'avoir aidé, je sais que c'est pareil pour les autres. Non seulement tu nous avais sauvé mais en plus et surtout tu es notre frère, mais je regrette ma décision pour Finn. Il a perdu 900 ans de sa vie par notre faute. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal avec notre transformation, et la mort d'Esther, mais il allait mieux, surtout grâce à Sage, je le vois avec le recul. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant au final qu'il ait réagi comme ça en se réveillant, non seulement tout est différent mais en plus il ne sait pas du tout ce qui est arrivé à Sage." Dagmar souffla

"Elle a surement refait sa vie maintenant, ou elle est morte." Niklaus dit en haussant les épaules, feignant la nonchalance, mais il était surpris par le fait qu'elle se jugeait aussi responsable et aussi qu'elle disait que c'était normal qu'ils l'aient aidé, parce qu'il était leur frère. Les choses étaient différentes à l'époque, il avait envie de dire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la tirade qu'elle avait fait à Esther pour les défendre, sans hésiter même si elle était toujours en colère contre lui et il savait qu'elle ferait la même chose si ça n'avait pas été Esther. Elle avait retenu Mikael une fois pour lui donner le temps de fuir...

"Non, elle l'aime encore et attend qu'il soit réveillé. J'ai gardé un œil sur elle et à l'occasion je l'ai sorti d'un ennui ou deux. Elle aimait vraiment Finn, je ne sais pas si elle vraiment bonne pour lui mais ce n'est pas notre décision et si elle l'aime autant peut être ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre au final. Nous l'avons jugé sans vraiment la connaître et nous avons eu tort." Dagmar répondit "Je voudrais voir Finn pour qu'il sache au moins que Sage est vivante et qu'elle l'attend, vu sa réaction ce soir je dirai qu'il ne le savait pas."

"Elle lui a probablement menti." Niklaus dit ensuite avec le même ton que précédemment 

"Surement oui, c'était visiblement sa spécialité. Elle ne te méritait pas, elle ne méritait aucun d'entre vous et elle avait tort. Nous avons fait des horreurs c'est vrai mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls et elle n'a aucun droit de nous juger." Dagmar dit simplement "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, on n'a pas besoin d'elle pour former une famille. On sera jamais normaux, ou la famille traditionnelle mais on n'en est pas moins une famille. Et maintenant on est tous réveillé et on a une nouvelle chance, peut être pas de suite mais avec le temps on y arrivera. J'en suis sûre, et maintenant on a un ennemi commun avec elle, ça aide toujours et ça stoppera les autres de te blâmer pour l'avoir tué en premier lieu."

"Vous partez ?" Niklaus demanda ensuite, touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire 

"On doit chercher Finn, même si je doute qu'il soit allé très loin, et Elijah s'en veut d'avoir pris Elena en otage, il a besoin de réfléchir un peu loin de Mystic Falls." elle répondit  "Et on voudrait se retrouver un peu aussi." 

"Un voyage à Denver c'est envisageable ?" il demanda avec le début d'un plan en tête 

"Ça dépend pourquoi." elle dit de suite, elle voulait bien aider mais pas pour tout non plus, elle n'avait rien contre tuer quelqu'un, même si elle évitait de le faire trop souvent mais elle l'avait fait, cependant elle n'aimait pas particulièrement tuer des adolescents et c'était ce qu'étaient leurs opposants de Mystic Falls.

"Elena a envoyé son frère à Denver  alors que j'avais promis de ne plus le toucher pour l'atteindre elle,... enfin bon le truc c'est que Jeremy Gilbert est sorti avec Bonnie Bennet la sorcière. Il peut servir de bon moyen de pression." il expliqua

"Je m'en chargerai." Kol dit en arrivant avec une fiole emplie de son sang comme elle le lui avait demandé

"Pourquoi ?" Niklaus demanda surpris par son frère

"Je n'aime pas cette ville, et je préfère quand elles sont plus grandes, peuplées. En plus quand ils sauront qu'on est près du frère de la Sosie ils viendront le chercher, avec un peu de chance je pourrai me défouler contre Damon." Kol expliqua "Et j'ai envie d'être débarrassé de ce lien autant que vous, c'est une faiblesse."

"Je te tiendrais au courant quand j'aurai la sorcière, avec sa mère en transition ça prendra peut être un peu de temps." Niklaus dit simplement en réponse

 

"Laisse lui du temps, Elijah se sent coupable et Esther a appuyé sur ça." Dagmar dit une fois qu'Elijah eut laissé Rebekah dans un salon

"Elle voulait vraiment nous tuer alors ?" Rebekah demanda les larmes aux yeux

"Oui, mais j'ai le pressentiment que c'était plus que ça, je vais me renseigner. On va défaire ce lien, Elijah et moi on va chercher Finn. Sois prudente Bekah, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Dagmar dit en la serrant contre elle pour la réconforter, Rebekah se serra contre son amie et la figure maternelle qu'elle avait connu depuis leur transformation.

"Un chêne blanc à pousser après notre départ pour l'Europe." Rebekah lui dit sérieusement, si il y avait une chose qu'ils prenaient tous au sérieux c'était les pressentiments des deux femmes vampires, Rebekah pour les mensonges et Dagmar par rapport à ses pressentiments. Le plus souvent ça les avait alerté de l'avancée de Mikael vers eux, mais pas toujours, des fois ça avait été des complots contre eux, elle n'avait jamais eu tort à ce niveau en tout cas.

"Tu essaie de te renseigner discrètement ?" Dagmar demanda sérieusement

"Oui, je te tiendrais au courant." la blonde promit

"Merci, prends soin de toi petite sœur." Dagmar dit en l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir, elle avait laissé une fiole de son sang à Niklaus et Elijah avait de même

 

Elijah était dans sa voiture, à l'entrée de la ville lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Elle posa son sac de voyage dans le coffre avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, il ne la regarda pas, les mains sur le volant et le regard au loin, bien que la voiture ne soit pas en marche.

"Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais." Elijah finit par dire 

"J'ai hésité après que tu ais laissé un petit mot chez Elena Gilbert je l'admets, mais tu es mon mari et je veux me battre pour nous. Je veux être heureuse et ça demande du travail." elle répondit sans le regarder

"Je n'éprouve rien pour Elena." Elijah dit de suite 

"Tu étais attiré par elle, je l'ai vu dans ton regard quand elle est arrivée au bal. Ne me mens pas s'il te plait Elijah." Dagmar demanda 

"Nous sommes des monstres." Elijah dit après un long moment 

"Nous sommes des tueurs, des prédateurs mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous savons différencier le bien du mal, nous pouvons éprouver du regret, tous autant que nous sommes. Ne laisse pas Esther te convaincre du contraire. Nous vivons selon nos propres lois ce qui est normal vu notre âge et toutes les cultures que nous avons vu, nous sommes des survivants voilà tout. On a eu nos moments de paix et de bonheur au fil des années. 

Ton problème ça n'a pas été tes actions avec des étrangers ou les humains, non ça a à voir avec la culpabilité que tu ressens par rapport à tes actions vis à vis de notre famille, ne pas avoir plus protesté pour Finn, avoir poignardé Kol, t'être laissé manipuler par les frères Salvatore pour agir contre Niklaus..." Dagmar dit en le regardant "Je dois trouver Finn, je veux lui parler en plus de récupérer son sang pour annuler le lien. A toi de choisir ce que tu veux faire, fuir ou essayer de réparer tes erreurs et notre famille." 


	5. Finn et pieux

Chercher Finn n'était pas trop difficile, leur frère aîné était certes déterminé à se cacher mais il était retenu par deux choses, la première c'était qu'il voulait rester près de Mystic Falls pour au cas où Esther le contacterait, et ensuite il ne savait pas beaucoup du monde du 21e siècle, Dagmar non plus pour tout dire, mais elle s'était plus renseignée et elle avait deux avantages : elle avait été réveillé plusieurs fois au cours des siècles du coup elle avait l'habitude, et en plus elle avait moins à enregistrer. Quoique le monde avait beaucoup changé depuis les années trente. 

Néanmoins une fois que Elijah et Dagmar l'eurent repéré, ils durent penser à la meilleur manière de l'aborder. Niklaus ils en étaient convaincus, ne lui aurait sans aucun doute pas laissé le choix et il l'aurait traîné à Mystic Falls pour lui prendre du sang de force si nécessaire. Mais ils n'étaient pas Niklaus et ils voulaient créer un lien avec Finn, malgré leurs attitudes passées il restait leur frère, ils avaient leurs torts bien sûr, mais si il y avait deux personnes dans leur famille qui tenait à la famille plus que tout c'était bel et bien Dagmar et Elijah, les autres y tenaient aussi mais ils étaient plus enclins à laisser leurs propres colères et leurs histoires précéder sur leur famille. Le couple en revanche, bien que leur colère soit crainte par le monde surnaturel ayant un cerveau et surtout par leur famille, ils étaient capables de plus de calme et de détachement. 

C'était pour cette raison que même si Rebekah et Niklaus ne pouvaient voir que la trahison de leur aîné, et que Kol était trop furieux par rapport au fils préféré avec qui il ne s'était jamais trop entendu de toute façon, Dagmar et Elijah reconnaissaient qu'ils étaient aussi responsables. Après plusieurs hésitations, Dagmar suggéra qu'ils attendent que Sage ait fait son chemin jusqu'à Mystic Falls, Conrad avait envoyé un message pour prévenir que la rouquine avait été averti, il était allé la voir en personne, sachant où la trouver puisque Dagmar avait toujours fait en sorte de savoir où elle était, elle était de la famille après tout que ce soit officiel ou non, que les autres l'aiment ou non. 

Le couple, tout en gardant un œil sur la localisation de Finn, commença donc à se retrouver, à essayer en tout cas, certaines choses étaient aisées, l'habitude aidait beaucoup sans aider en réalité vu qu'ils ne réglaient rien. Dagmar ne voulait pas savoir si son mari avait eu des amantes durant son 'sommeil', mais d'un autre côté cette pensée la hantait. Le fait que Elijah avait revu Katerina après plusieurs siècles où elle savait que son mari avait pensé à la sosie de manière régulière, et pas simplement pour la tuer pour s'être enfuie, n'arrangeait définitivement pas les choses. 

Elle avait des distractions bien sûr, pour ne pas penser à la possible infidélité de son mari et au fait qu'elle savait qu'il aimait Katerina, l'originelle au cheveux ébènes avait toujours été douée à trouver des distractions. Que ce soit pour ne pas penser à son bébé perdu, à l'amour que son mari avait eu pour Tatia, aux horreurs qu'elle avait elle même commise, au fait que son beau-frère poignardait leur famille dès qu'il en avait envie, aux infidélités de son mari.... C'était quelque chose qui était presque un art pour elle à présent, ce n'était bien sûr que ça, une distraction mais pendant un temps c'était agréable de penser à autre chose. Elle cherchait donc des nouvelles de Alexia, contactait des clans de sorcières qui avait sa protection, parfois même pour certaines son amitié, elle se renseignait sur ce qu'elle avait raté au cours de ces dernières décennies, elle gardait bien sûr contact avec Kol qui avait emménagé à Denver près du jeune Jeremy Gilbert, ce nouveau siècle était vraiment plus pratique pour communiquer. Son mari l'avait aussi amené à divers restaurants pour quelques rendez vous, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec lui ainsi. 

Finalement Rebekah les informa que Sage était de nouveau à Mystic Falls et qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de progrès par rapport au chêne blanc. Cette nouvelle était un peu inquiétante, mais ce qui inquiétait surtout le couple c'était que les Salvatore se rendent compte de l'existence d'un tel arbre, Rebekah était douée à plein de choses mais récolter des informations discrètement n'était pas vraiment son fort, encore moins quand elle avait couché avec les deux vampires. Néanmoins ils ne pouvaient rien faire étant en dehors de la ville, Niklaus ne serait pas subtil de ça ils en étaient sûrs, il en était capable mais il serait trop furieux pour ça, quant à Kol il n'était pas sur place. Si le problème était toujours un soucis lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Mystic Falls, Dagmar irait se renseigner. 

Le moment était venu d'aller voir Finn et d'espérer qu'il accepterait de leur parler. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion, ce ne serait pas aisé mais ils espéraient néanmoins, parce que si ça devenait nécessaire ils le ramèneraient de force mais ils ne le voulaient pas. Cela étant dit ils le feraient si c'était ce qui était nécessaire pour leur survie. 

Finn était à un parc, en train de regarder un étang lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, ils s'avancèrent sans bruit, sans se faire remarquer, comme les prédateurs qu'ils étaient. 

"Bonjour Finn." Elijah dit en s'avançant un peu vers son frère sans pour autant entrer dans son espace vital 

"Dagmar, Elijah. Bonjour." Finn dit sèchement 

"Nous aimerions te parler Finn." Elijah dit ensuite 

"Je n'ai pas envie de te parler mon frère." Finn dit en crachant presque à la fin "Je n'ai même pas envie de te voir en réalité. En revanche Dagmar je souhaiterai avoir un mot. Seul à seule, enfin à part si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi." 

"Je pense que en ce moment Finn, nous n'avons pas plus confiance en toi que toi en nous. Je veux bien te parler seule à seul si c'est ce que tu souhaites." Dagmar accepta 

"Dagmar.." Elijah dit en protestation 

"Nous le dérangeons, et nous voulions lui parler, faisons le à sa convenance si c'est ce qu'il souhaite." Dagmar dit en regardant son mari 

Elijah hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. 

"Si tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles dans une heure je viens à votre recherche." il avertit néanmoins avant de partir 

"La confiance est maîtresse dis donc." Finn commenta 

"Je ne pense pas que confiance et Mikaelson sont des termes qui se sont entendus depuis longtemps. Veux tu que l'on reste ici ou que l'on aille ailleurs ?" Dagmar demanda 

"A quoi tu pensais ?" Finn questionna 

"Il y a un petit café pas très loin d'ici, une sorte de taverne mais pour des collations plus que de l'alcool en général, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller là bas pour parler. Enfin à part si tu préfères qu'on reste là." Dagmar proposa 

"Pas de mort." Finn dit sérieusement 

"On est d'accord." elle accepta volontiers 

Elle guida Finn jusqu'au café où ils entrèrent, le regard un peu perdu de son beau-frère en voyant les noms sur la carte ne la fait pas rire, loin de là même, elle se sent coupable à la place. Alors elle lui explique les différences entre chaque boisson et si elles sont amères, sucrées... Finalement il décide de prendre un chocolat chaud comme elle, intrigué par le breuvage, tandis qu'elle voulait vraiment un peu de sucre et de réconfort.

"Comment connaissais tu cet endroit ?" Finn demanda en attendant leurs commandes

"Elijah et moi sommes là depuis quelques jours, on a fait des arrêts à quelques endroits, celui là était agréable, je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut être." elle expliqua 

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir plutôt alors ?" Finn demanda 

"On voulait, mais on a réfléchi et on s'est dit que il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait nous donner une chance de vraiment te parler, la localisation de Sage, je préférais attendre d'être sûre qu'elle t'aime encore et qu'elle était en route avant de t'en parler." Dagmar expliqua en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il voit qu'elle était sincère

"Pourquoi te croirais je ? Sage est morte." Finn dit en détournant le regard 

"Regarde par toi même." Dagmar dit en lui donnant son téléphone portable, un que Elijah lui avait acheté avant de lui montrer comment s'en servir, Conrad lui avait envoyé des photos de Sage quand il l'avait rencontré et Rebekah avait fait de même après l'avoir vu la veille à Mystic Falls. "Fais glisser doucement ton pouce de la droite vers la gauche sur l'écran et ça changera les photos. " 

"Comment..." Finn demanda en dévorant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait 

"Après que la Confrérie des Cinq nous ait tous poignardé, Niklaus était le seul non affecté et il a enlevé les dagues après avoir tué les chasseurs." Dagmar commença

"Pas la mienne." Finn coupa avec une voix emplie de colère 

"Non, il voulait tuer Sage parce qu'elle voulait te prendre à nous, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait. Tu allais nous abandonner pour elle et il ne voulait pas accepter que c'était juste un changement, que tu serais notre frère quoiqu'il arrive. Nous nous sommes opposés à lui pour la protéger Finn, pour le retenir, mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire longtemps. Lorsqu'un chasseur de la Confrérie est tué par un vampire il prend le vampire qui la tué dans la tombe. Pendant des années nous avons du empêcher Niklaus de se tuer, surveiller chacun de ses gestes, faire en sorte qu'il buvait du sang régulièrement pour lui permettre de guérir des blessures qu'il s’infligeait. On a même du le stopper de se rendre à Mikael, c'était un véritable cauchemar. 52 ans, quatre mois et  neuf jours durant lesquels Niklaus a tenté de s'enlever la vie. 

J'ai donné à Sage des moyens de fuir et de survivre, je lui ai donné autant d'information que possible sur les gens à éviter et autres afin qu'elle puisse vivre. Et je lui ai donné ma parole que je l'avertirais le moment même où tu serais réveillé, ce que j'ai fait. Au fil des années j'ai rencontré parfois Sage, ce n'était pas facile surtout parce que je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de Mikael sur elle, mais nous nous sommes vu quelques fois et nous avons échangé beaucoup de lettres quand c'était possible, sinon j'envoyais un vampire qui m'étais loyal pour lui parler et parfois je demandais à une sorcière de lui envoyer un message. 

Sage et moi on a parfois du mal à se comprendre mais elle est mon amie Finn, elle me demandait souvent des choses sur toi, quand tu étais encore humain et je lui ai raconté quelques histoires. Je l'ai écouté aussi. Elle a mon respect même si je me doute qu'à tes yeux cela ne veut pas dire grand chose. C'est une vampire remarquable et elle t'aime sincèrement.  Elle est à Mystic Falls depuis hier, d'après ce que m'a dit Rebekah." Dagmar dit en le regardant pour voir qu'elle était sincère 

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas enlevé la dague ?" Finn demanda

"J'aurai du je le sais, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je pourrai dire qu'entre protéger Niklaus, Sage, s'assurer que Mikael ne nous retrouve pas et que nous nous égorgions pas tous je n'avais pas le temps, mais ce ne serait que des excuses. Au final je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons. Tu avais fini par trouver le bonheur avec Sage, à accepter que nous étions des vampires et nous t'avons arraché ça. J'aimerai te demander pardon mais je ne le mérite pas et tu n'as aucune raison de le donner, tout ce que j'aimerai c'est savoir si un jour tu pourras accepter de nous voir de temps en temps. Qu'on pourrait essayer de se retrouver peu à peu, être une famille de nouveau." elle demanda 

"Nous ne sommes plus une famille." Finn nia 

"Pas une famille normale sur ça on est d'accord, mais je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir que notre famille ne soit plus qu'un, Elijah bien sûr, mais Niklaus veut ça même si il ne le montre pas, Rebekah désire ça aussi, Kol aussi à sa manière. J'ignore si c'est ton cas en revanche." Dagmar contra 

"Comment vous pouvez pardonner à Niklaus ? Après ce qu'il a fait ?" Finn demanda à la place 

"Ce n'est pas facile, on a tous été poignardé plusieurs fois, pour des raisons idiotes parfois en plus, je suppose que si on lui pardonne, et à chaque fois ça prend du temps, c'est qu'on le connait. Je sais que Niklaus craint d'être abandonné plus que tout, d'être seul. Souvent quand il nous poignarde c'est qu'on est sur le point de partir ou qu'il est contre nos actions. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, crois moi. Très loin de ça même mais ... on a vécu le pire ensemble, et je sais que si j'étais en danger il viendrait. Même si on était en froid à ce moment là. Et il sait que c'est réciproque. Au final je pense que c'est plutôt que je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans notre famille." Dagmar dit en réfléchissant "On se venge, même les uns des autres, ce n'est pas sain, ce n'est pas normal mais honnêtement je doute qu'on puisse avoir une relation normale à présent. Trop de temps à passé pour ça."

"C'était vrai ce que tu as dit à propos d'un enfant ?" Finn demanda ensuite, il manqua de rétracter sa question à l'expression de douleur de sa soeur 

"Oui, j'étais enceinte quand Mikael nous a tué. D'un peu plus de trois mois, j'avais prévu de l'annoncer la semaine avant cette fameuse nuit mais avec ce qui s'était passé..." Dagmar expliqua 

"Je suis furieux contre vous tous, je veux que ce soit très clair et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour passer au dessus de ça. Néanmoins je veux voir Sage, et si elle est bien à Mystic Falls je vous aiderai à défaire le lien qui nous unis tous." Finn finit par dire 

"Merci Finn." Dagmar dit en soupirant de soulagement, c'était le mieux auquel elle pouvait s'attendre et elle le savait. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de lui demander quoique ce soit. 

"De toute la famille, toi et Rebekah êtes les seules que je pense j'accepterais de revoir." Finn dit en se levant "Rebekah est ma soeur et même après ce qui s'est passé je souhaite la protéger, quand à toi... disons que j'ai mes raisons." 

Son commentaire ne fit qu'intriguer Dagmar qui voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi il accepterait de lui parler, après tout Finn et elle n'avaient jamais été proche, ils étaient de la même famille après son mariage avec Elijah, et il était gentil avec elle mais distant, comme avec la plupart des autres gens du village et même sa propre famille à l'exception de ses parents bien sûr, quoiqu'il avait toujours été plus proche d'Esther que de Mikael. 

Néanmoins il ne dit rien de plus et rapidement Elijah les retrouva devant sa voiture avec les affaires de Dagmar et les siennes dans un sac. Il était temps de repartir pour Mystic Falls. 

* * *

Observant les jardins de la maison que Niklaus avait fait construire, Dagmar était songeuse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose la regardait droit dans les yeux mais que ça l'évitait en même temps. Dans la maison le silence n'était brisé que par les cris de douleurs de Damon Salvatore qui était torturé par Rebekah, Dagmar n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui aimait la torture et elle avait plusieurs fois calmé Rebekah avant que la blonde ne puisse agir, néanmoins sachant exactement ce que Damon avait fait à sa petite sœur, cette fois Dagmar ne dirait rien. 

Finn et Sage étaient partis se balader dans la ville, afin de se retrouver loin des autres Originels, Finn avait accepté comme promis de donner son sang, tout ce qui restait à faire à présent c'était que Bonnie Bennet défasse le lien. Ce que Niklaus l'encourageait à faire, enfin encourager n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, plutôt il la menaçait de le faire. 

"Tu as réussi à la convaincre ?" Dagmar demanda d'ailleurs à ce dernier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait avec Elijah qui était en train de lire

"Elle y travaille, ça ne devrait plus être long." Niklaus répondit "Bon travail avec Finn." 

"Niklaus, comment a réagi Damon Salvatore quand il a échoué dans sa tentative de te tuer ?" Dagmar lui demanda en ignorant la deuxième partie de sa phrase

"Il est allé boire au Grill comme un trou, pourquoi ?" il demanda en fronçant les sourcils, sa belle-sœur avait à présent toute son attention, ainsi que celle de son mari qui avait délaissé son livre 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son téléphone sonna, c'était un message de Conrad qui lui disait qu'il lui avait envoyé un mail avec le dossier contenant les informations qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et lut tout le dossier rapidement, c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle avait craint. Esther ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, ça n'avait pas changé en un millénaire. 

"Dagmar qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Elijah demanda en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son épouse

"Quand un Originel meurt, sa lignée, tout les vampires qui ont été crée par lui et grâce à lui meurent avec lui. Esther ne cherchait pas simplement à tuer notre famille, elle voulait détruire l'espèce vampirique dans son ensemble. Dans l'heure qui a suivi la mort de Mikael, les vampires qu'il avait crée et dont j'étais au courant sont morts avec lui, aucune explication, ils sont tombés comme ça." Dagmar expliqua à Niklaus et Elijah 

"Ça devrait aider à convaincre Bonnie Bennet, vu que la menace de Kol pour Jeremy n'a pas suffi." Niklaus acquiesça "Cependant ce n'est pas un problème vu qu'il n'y a pas de chêne blanc, Rebekah a tout brûlé hier." 

C'était ça, c'était ça l'information qui lui manquait. Rebekah avait brûlé le pont, et donc le chêne blanc mais le comportement de l'aîné des Salvatore ne coïncidait pas, la colère la veille oui, mais il aurait du être dépressif aujourd'hui, tout leurs espoirs de tuer Klaus avaient disparu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi. Dagmar avait besoin de réponse et elle allait les obtenir à la source. 

"Bekah, j'aimerai parler à ton invité, puis je ?" Dagmar demanda donc en entrant dans la grande salle où Rebekah avait attaché le vampire avec des piège à ours aux poignet pour le maintenir en l'air, elle eut une pensée brève pour le sang qu'il allait falloir nettoyer du parquet mais se concentra vite sur le problème du moment 

"Bien sûr." Rebekah accepta volontiers, surprise par la demande de son aînée, après tout bien qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Kol, Dagmar n'avait pas le même amour pour les carnages et la torture, elle était capable de massacrer mais elle ne le faisait pas très souvent non plus.

"Juste pour savoir, la Veine de Vénus a disparu de son corps ?" Dagmar demanda en observant Damon Salvatore 

"Pas encore non, je préfère le faire lentement. Pourquoi ?" Rebekah demanda 

"J'ai une question à lui poser et j'aurais préféré l'avoir rapidement, mais bon je ferai sans." Dagmar dit en soupirant 

"Je te laisse faire alors. Préviens moi quand tu as fini." Rebekah demanda en sortant de la pièce 

"Venue me torturer un peu plus." Damon dit dans une tentative d'être moqueur 

"Non pas vraiment, je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de chose, mais en général je n'en ai pas besoin." Dagmar dit en le regardant 

"Ah oui ? Au dessus de ça ?" il demanda 

"Tu peux dire ça. Vois tu dans notre famille on a chacun nos spécialités, Niklaus quand il ne terrorise personne et particulièrement doué avec les loups garous. Kol lui a un don avec les sorcières, Elijah aime plutôt s'occuper des politiciens en général, moi c'est l'information. J'ai des réseaux pour obtenir l'information que je souhaite par exemple, mais si nécessaire je suis assez douée pour lire le langage corporel d'une personne. Rebekah sait presque toujours quand on lui ment, mais moi je sais quand on me cache quelque chose. Et toi tu caches quelque chose." Dagmar dit en approchant doucement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux 

"Je dissimule mes magnifiques techniques en tant qu'amant, pas besoin de me faire sauter dessus par toutes les filles. Regarde Barbie Klaus est clairement accro." Damon dit arrogamment 

"Tu es quelqu'un qui peut être assez prévisible, ta colère contre Rebekah et Sage par exemple était attendue. Néanmoins d'après ce que je sais sur toi, après un échec tu réagis, le plus souvent en allant boire de grandes quantités d'alcool au Grill. Niklaus m'a dit que c'était ce que tu as fait après ce qui s'est passé avec Mikael. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'as rien fait de ça, je dirais que tu n'as pas bu plus d'un verre même, tu as été actif toute la journée." elle dit en observant attentivement ses réactions 

"Qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que son mari en aime une autre ? La copie de la femme qu'il aimait quand vous étiez humains." Damon demanda moqueur, il était inquiet par la justesse des propos de cette femme, il devait attendre, Stefan et les autres arriveraient bien à tuer un Originel dans ce cas ils seraient tous morts et tout irait bien. Il devait juste les distraire, elle réagirait comme les autres, il en était sûr, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus... Oui c'était sa chance. 

"Très désagréable, ça me rend même un peu d'humeur meurtrière, attention, je suis sûr que tu ne désirerais pas me tenter alors qu'une copie conforme de deux des femmes que je déteste le plus se trouve en ville non ?" Dagmar dit calmement, sans perdre son calme mais ses propos figèrent Damon. 

"Presque sûr que Klaus serait furieux si tu devais faire ça." Damon répondit de suite 

"Pas faux, je serai probablement poignardé un moment, mais je suis sûre que ça vaudrait le coup. Et puis tu cherches à tuer mon frère n'est ce pas ?" elle demanda en continuant son observation, son mariage avec Elijah était certes un sujet sensible pour elle, mais ce jeune vampire n'était pas le premier ennemi de leur famille à chercher à s'en servir, en vain, comme toujours. "Le pont n'était pas la seule source de chêne blanc n'est ce pas ?" elle dit en observant sa réaction quand à la mention de la mort de Niklaus "Vous cherchez toujours à tuer mon frère, mais pas que ça, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que vous pouvez tuer un des nôtres sans qu'il y ait de conséquences pour vous. Vous cherchez à profiter du lien qu'a placé Esther."

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, la lueur alarmée dans ses yeux était une preuve amplement suffisante pour elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à sortir de la maison, c'était peut être stupide mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Originel hors de la maison et à Mystic Falls, le seul qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer aux tentatives d'assassinat, le plus en danger même avec la présence de Sage qui n'avait jamais été doué pour restreindre sa colère et réfléchir, Dagmar le savait elle avait du aller aider la rouquine plusieurs fois au cours des années. Elle n'avait pas protégé Finn, elle ne l'avait pas aidé pendant 900 et c'était un de ses plus grands regrets mais elle ne le laisserait pas mourir quand il avait finalement une chance d'être heureux. Elle n'allait pas laisser ces enfants tuer son beau-frère, encore moins pour une simple tentative de tuer Niklaus. Finn était l'innocent de leur famille, celui avec l'humanité la plus entière. 

Sur le chemin elle tenta d'appeler Sage, mais elle ne répondait pas, néanmoins la rousse lui avait envoyé un message un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle allait faire tester de l'alcool à Finn, cela avait amusé Dagmar qui l'avait transmis à Kol, qui était à Denver et donc en sécurité, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs dit que finalement Sage n'était peut être pas si mal. Si elle était capable de décoincer son frère alors elle avait sa bénédiction. Elle savait que ça n'était pas pour ça, enfin pas que, Kol ne le montrait pas facilement mais il aimait sa famille et il était extrêmement protecteur d'eux, il l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à protéger Sage quelques fois. 

Elle arriva au Grill le plus vite possible, ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur, elle avait regardé rapidement mais elle ne voyait aucun membre du groupe ennemi à sa famille non plus, ce qui n'était pas des plus rassurant. Elle se concentra donc pour écouter et entendit des bruits de lutte à l'arrière. Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde si oui ou non quelqu'un risquait de la voir elle se hâta à l'arrière. Stefan était maintenu au sol par Sage, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, non c'était Finn qui avait un pieu dans le ventre et Matt l'humain qui avait accompagné Rebekah se dirigeait vers lui avec un pieu blanc. 

Elle n'hésita pas, descendit les escaliers à toute allure pour bloquer Matt qu'elle saisit par la nuque et le souleva du sol d'une seule main, l'autre lui avait pris le pieu qu'il tenait dans la main. 

"Si tu ne veux pas que j'arrache la tête à ton ami, je te suggère de lâcher ton arme et les pieux que tu as sur toi Elena, parce que sinon je te jure que je tuerai tous ceux que tu aimes devant toi avant de t'achever le plus douloureusement possible. Ne me tentes pas, cela fait des siècles que je meure d'envie de détruire un Sosie, même le fait que moi et les autres avons promis à Elijah de vous laisser un peu de répit ne m'empêchera pas après que vous ayez tenté de tuer mon frère." Dagmar dit froidement

Elena ne perdit pas de temps à s'exécuter et Dagmar, fidèle à la promesse tacite qu'elle avait faite relâcha le quaterback.

"Je te conseille de te tenir à l'écart des affaires de vampire, tu n'es qu'humain et sans aucune obligation de te mêler au surnaturel, crois moi les humains qui se mêlent des affaires de vampires ne vivent rarement une belle, longue et heureuse vie." elle dit ensuite à Matt Donovan 

"Dagmar ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Finn questionna 

"Il y a des pieux en chêne blanc dans la nature, je vous conseille de tous nous les apporter sans exception, Niklaus est informé et il est loin d'être patient, encore moins après le coup que vous avez tenté de faire." Dagmar dit en regardant Stefan Salvatore, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Alexia, sa fille adorée avait passé autant de temps avec un vampire aussi banal et aussi désireux de vengeance. 

"Il mérite de mourir. Il est un danger, votre mari le pensait aussi." Stefan cracha en se relevant 

"Mon mari a fait un nombre de décisions regrettable dans sa vie, y compris ne pas tous vous massacrer quand vous l'avez trahi avec une dague dans la poitrine. Cela étant dit sachez que je viens de stopper l'extinction des vampires, voyez vous, lorsqu'un original meurt alors tous les vampires crées à partir de son sang meurt avec lui. Esther ne voulait pas simplement tuer notre famille, elle voulait défaire ce qu'elle avait crée, à savoir la race des vampires." Dagmar répondit sans perdre son sang froid, même si sa colère est terriblement proche de la surface "Apportez nous les pieux. Sinon vous aurez votre frère en petits morceaux." 

Elle se tourne vers Finn, et après un commun accord ils partent tout les trois, Sage avec eux, pour rentrer à la Maison. Sur le chemin néanmoins, elle s'arrête et prends la main de Finn qui la regarde sans montrer la moindre émotion. 

"Je suis désolée pour t'avoir laissé dans un cercueil, et je suis désolée si ce que tu souhaitais vraiment été mourir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire une telle chose." Dagmar dit sincèrement 

"Je ne veux plus mourir." il répondit en regardant Sage, ce n'est pas un pardon, ce n'est pas une promesse que tout ira mieux. Leur famille est toujours en danger, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être soulagée et heureuse. Il est, un peu en tout cas, avec eux et c'est le principal. 


	6. Alexia Brenson et Mary Porter

Dagmar regardait la vue qu'elle avait de Los Angeles, Elijah y avait un appartement et c'était là que le couple s'était rendu après la tentative d'assassinat sur Finn, aucun des deux n'avaient été tenté de rester à Mystic Falls, avec la Sosie, avec leur frère. Il y avait trop de ressentiment pour le moment, ils étaient néanmoins prêt à revenir si c'était nécessaire, mais pour le moment ils préféraient rester entre eux. Finn était parti aussi, avec Sage qui lui avait fait promettre d'arrêter de mettre fin à ses jours, l'aîné avait juste dit qu'il ne savait vraiment pas où se trouvait Esther mais qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Sa mère avait perdu beaucoup de son respect quand il avait compris qu'elle était prête à tuer tous les vampires, y compris Sage, il n'était pas d'accord sur ce point, mais même avec ses sentiments pour Esther ainsi, il refusait d'aider le reste de sa famille. Trop en colère pour le moment, Sage avait promis néanmoins de tenir Dagmar au courant de comment ils allaient. C'était suffisant pour elle, elle voulait juste être sûre que le couple allait bien, sinon elle pouvait comprendre le désir de prendre de la distance. 

Elijah arriva derrière elle avec une tasse de café pour chacun dans les mains, elle prit volontiers la sienne avant de commencer à boire, se blottissant contre son mari lorsque ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille. 

"Tu aimes ?" Elijah demanda doucement 

"Tu parles de quoi ? Notre position, oui j'aime beaucoup, si il s'agit du café, je dois avouer apprécier les boissons de ce siècle, bien meilleures. Et si c'est à propos de la vue, c'est magnifique." elle répondit d'une voix amusée

"Je parlais de la vue. Los Angeles est magnifique non ?" Elijah répondit après un léger rire 

"Oui, pourquoi tu as choisi cette ville ? Je veux dire nous aurions pu partir n'importe où." Dagmar demanda, elle avait laissé son mari choisir, ne se souciant pas vraiment d'où ils logeraient tant qu'elle pouvait respirer loin de Niklaus et de tous les problèmes qu'attiraient leur famille et le caractère de Niklaus 

"Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait des vacances, la plage, le sable chaud, l'océan... des vacances agréables non ? On le mérite." Elijah répondit simplement "Maintenant que les Salvatore ont eu la confirmation via toi de ce qui arrive aux vampires descendant de la lignée d'un originel après qu'il se soit fait tué, alors ils arrêteront leurs tentatives de meurtres sur nous."

"Tu es naïf si tu crois vraiment ça. Ils n'arrêteront pas tant que Niklaus respirera, ils sont convaincus que c'est nécessaire et à part si ils ont la preuve noir sur blanc que Niklaus est bel et bien l'originel fondateur de leur lignée, ils chercheront un moyen de le tuer. Sacrifier Mr Lockwood, ainsi que tous les autres vampires descendant de Niklaus, et le nombre est grand, au passage ne sera pas un problème pour eux. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils aient pensé à tous les vampires répartis dans le monde, où même si ils s'en soucient. Cela alors que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour le monde surnaturel, obligeant les humains à nous voir. Le dossier que je leur ai donné par rapport aux vampires transformés par Mikael et morts subitement moins de deux heures après sa propre mort, c'est nous donner du temps et le fait qu'ils ne vont plus chercher à tous nous tuer. Quoique j'avoue ne pas comprendre leur point, après tout si ils tuent l'un d'entre nous, que croient ils que les autres feront ? Ta protection ou non, si ils tuent un membre de notre famille je vais les tuer." Dagmar lui dit, elle n'avait pas d'histoire avec les gens de Mystic Falls, pas une importante en tout cas. 

Jeremy Gilbert : elle ne le connaissait pas et honnêtement ne s'en souciait pas, son pouvoir de parler avec les morts du monde surnaturel était un utile mais qui devait être pesant, par rapport au fait que ça devait être difficile de vraiment faire son deuil si il pouvait voir les personnes qu'il avait aimé. Mais aussi parce que c'était quelque chose d'utile et qu'il allait être utilisé souvent. C'était presque inévitable, et bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle avait un peu pitié de lui. Sa vie ne serait pas facile. 

Bonnie Bennet : elle était une sorcière avec toutes les raisons de haïr sa famille, et pour cela elle était une menace et un danger. Les Bennet étaient une ancienne lignée et leur pouvoir était grand. Il allait falloir la tenir à l'oeil. Elle se souciera peut être de l'hybride qui est son ami, mais peu de chance que les vampires dans le monde ait le droit à la même pensée. 

Caroline Forbes : Dagmar était partagée par rapport à Miss Forbes, elle faisait sortir un côté de Niklaus qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais en même temps sa loyauté envers ses amis, et son petit ami qui était tout à son honneur, la rendait prête à n'importe quoi pour les aider. Quitte à se servir de Niklaus. Elle se battrait en revanche pour Tyler Lockwood, elle ne penserait surement pas aux autres vampires. 

Stefan et Damon Salvatore : les deux avec le plus de connaissance sur le monde vampirique étaient aussi les deux avec le plus de capacité à provoquer la mort de Niklaus, si elle avait une certaine, pas affection, non mais pensée pour Stefan Salvatore, l'ami de Alexia, ça s'arrêtait là. Les deux idiots ignoraient probablement à quel point ils étaient chanceux qu'Elijah était autant un homme d'honneur, c'était la seule chose qui les maintenait tous en vie. Dagmar aurait surement épargné Stefan, mais les autres auraient été tué si ça n'avait pas été pour Elijah. 

Il s'en voulait pour le manquement à sa parole, il avait dit qu'il tuerait Niklaus, cet imbécile, mais il n'avait pas pu, c'était son petit frère mais plus encore sa famille était toujours vivante et à proximité, il avait dit qu'ils partiraient de Mystic Falls mais la présence d'Esther avait changé cela, et pour finir il s'était servi d'eux pour arriver à ses fins. Tout cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient quelques chances de survie avant que la famille Originelle ne se décide à les tuer. 

Elena Gilbert : rien que pour son visage Dagmar l'aurait tué depuis longtemps, ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Elijah, en le manipulant uniquement pour lui planter une dague dans le cœur, à Rebekah qui en avait eu une dans le dos... cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Et elle paierait. Elijah avait la naïveté de penser que Rebekah allait l'écouter quant à la sosie, il avait tort, Dagmar pouvait le voir. Rebekah avait le caractère de son père quand à ses colères, et son désir de vengeance était égal à celui de Niklaus, elle était spontanée et impulsive, c'était vrai, mais pas toujours. Elle était aussi capable d'attendre, elle allait attendre l'opportunité pour se venger sans en souffrir les conséquences. Si elle devenait vampire, pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'aurait plus la moindre utilité pour Niklaus et à ce moment là, Dagmar interviendrait peut être. Elle verrait. De tous les Originels, Dagmar était la plus patiente quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle était comme Rebekah à ce niveau là, sauf qu'elle était capable de bien mieux cacher son jeu. Niklaus n'avait jamais su qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché Katerina les premières années par exemple. 

Elle aussi se moquait des autres vampires, elle se souciait pas vraiment de Tyler Lockwood en revanche, Dagmar était sûre que si c'était un choix entre Lockwood et tuer Niklaus, elle voudrait tuer Niklaus. C'était une Petrova, une Sosie Petrova et elles cherchaient toujours à mettre leurs propres intérêts avant ceux des autres. 

 

Elle était heureuse d'être loin de leur famille, d'être uniquement avec Elijah, de découvrir ce nouveau siècle, mais en même temps c'était loin d'être idéal. Il y avait beaucoup de non dits, la situation était parfois tendue, Dagmar ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux femmes qu'il avait rencontré, avait il eu des aventures ? Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais les mots ne passaient pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir. L'information était dangereuse souvent, celle là serait dangereuse pour elle. 

Avoir des nouvelles de Rebekah régulièrement était agréable, la même chose pouvait être dite pour Kol, ils passaient parfois des heures à discuter, c'était bien de pouvoir lui parler sans pour autant devoir gérer les tensions entre Elijah et Kol, les deux frères étaient différents et parfois c'était pesant quand ils étaient ensemble. Le fait que Dagmar avait été la seule, autre que Finn qui avait été dans son cercueil, à ne pas avoir participé lorsque Klaus avait mis un poignard dans le cœur de Kol au début du siècle, n'aidait pas non plus la tension naturelle avec Elijah. 

"Il est tellement ouvert avec toi, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'il a été comme ça avec moi, je crois que c'était quand on était humains." Elijah commenta en reposant son journal, Dagmar était passée dans leur chambre pour parler avec Kol au téléphone, un semblant d'intimité que Elijah avait respecté, mais il avait entendu la fin de la conversation vu qu'elle était revenue dans le salon où il était assis. 

"Je ne l'ai jamais trahi ou mis à l'écart. Notre relation n'a pas changé quand on est devenu des vampires parce que je n'ai pas changé dans mon attitude avec lui. Toi si, tu as voulu assurer notre sécurité et du coup tu as pris ton rôle de chef de famille, vu que Finn n'en voulait pas et n'était pas fait pour le rôle dans tous les cas. Ça a changé la dynamique, et ton attitude envers Kol en particulier. Kol n'est pas un enfant et il est capable de prendre ses propres décisions, est ce que ce sont les bonnes, pas toujours non, mais il n'est pas non plus un idiot. Tu le traites différemment de Niklaus alors que en général ils se comportent de la même manière, et il le ressent et du coup il réagit, le plus souvent mal." Dagmar expliqua simplement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la peine de lui expliquer, jusque là elle avait préféré ne rien dire, parce que pour elle c'était évident. Le fait que sa famille n'avait pas compris à quel point Kol avait perdu en devenant un vampire, à quel point sa magie lui manquait, n'aidait pas non plus. Mais avec Finn de nouveau réveillé, il était peut être temps d'un nouveau départ. Qu'ils comprennent tous leurs erreurs ou en tout cas les points de vue des autres.

Elijah enregistra l'explication avec surprise, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, enfin à part le côté trahison, il avait ses torts avec son plus jeune frère vivant, mais lors de ces occasions il avait pensé agir pour le mieux. Pour eux tous. Il avait eu tort, il s'en rendait désormais compte. 

Avant qu'ils puissent en parler d'avantage, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Surpris, ils n'attendaient pas de visiteurs, Elijah alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de voir le premier fils de son épouse : Conrad, mais il n'était pas seul, un vampire aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux châtains était avec lui, il avait une barbe non entretenu aussi et c'était visible qu'il n'avait pris soin de lui même depuis un moment. Le contraste était plutôt flagrant vu que Conrad avait comme toujours une apparence soignée, ce n'était pas le costume de Elijah, mais il avait une chemise fermée et dans le pantalon, son pantalon était un jean avec des chaussures militaire au pied, il n'avait jamais stoppé de se montrer, au moins un peu, en tant que soldat. Il avait souvent pris le rôle d'un garde pour assurer la sécurité de Dagmar et Rebekah, lors de leurs voyages. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés courts, et ses yeux marrons étaient visiblement heureux d'être là quand ils tombèrent sur Dagmar, après que Elijah les ai guidé jusqu'au salon. 

Sa femme était ravie de voir Conrad, et elle ne perdit pas de temps à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'absence avait été longue pour eux deux. Elijah n'avait jamais craint que Conrad soit intéressé en Dagmar de cette manière, il ne la voyait que comme une mère, c'était visible, elle lui avait tout appris que ce soit par rapport au vampirisme ou simplement à lire et à écrire. A 19 ans, il n'avait été que fermier ou soldat et aucun des deux ne nécessitaient vraiment les choses que Dagmar jugeait nécessaire. Elle avait pris soin de lui et en retour il lui était entièrement loyal. Non, Elijah n'avait jamais craint cela, sa femme lui était fidèle, mais il était quand même un peu jaloux de la relation entre les deux. Il lui arrivait d'être plus ouverte avec ses émotions et ses pensées, avec Conrad, Alexia ou Kol, qu'avec lui. Ça blessait, il avait fait des erreurs, il le savait, mais il voulait avoir une relation comme avant avec sa femme, comme avant Céleste. Une ou il pouvait la lire aisément en permanence et pas uniquement quand elle le souhaitait, une ou il était le premier à qui elle disait ses secrets, et pas son frère ! 

"Bonjour, je suis ravie de te voir Conrad. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer..." Dagmar dit avec un sourire à l'inconnu, c'était peu commun pour Conrad de venir ainsi sans prévenir, dans le passé il envoyait toujours une lettre, et encore plus rare qu'il ne soit pas seul. Il avait des amis, des contacts un peu partout dans le monde mais il ne voyageait pas souvent avec eux, encore moins pour les présenter à Dagmar, d'où sa surprise présente. Après tout Alexia était plutôt du genre à amener un étranger, pas Conrad.

"Lee, je te présente Dagmar et Elijah Mikaelson, Dagmar, Elijah je vous présente Lee, il a été transformé par Alexia en 1975 et avant sa mort ils sortaient ensemble." Conrad dit de sa manière franche 

Dagmar mit un moment à comprendre vraiment les paroles qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son fils, ce n'était pas possible, Alexia évitait toujours les ennuis, elle était prudente. Elle était sa fille, elle l'avait formé elle même, comment aurait elle pu mourir ainsi ? 

"Quand ?" Elijah demanda en aidant sa femme à s'asseoir, elle avait brutalement pâli, il était lui aussi secoué, Alexia était une personne importante pour lui, une amie et depuis les années 30, elle avait été plus ou un moins un soutien, venant le voir souvent pour s'assurer que tout allait bien malgré l'absence forcée de Dagmar. Elle avait été persuadé que sa mère était toujours là, qu'elle n'était pas totalement hors de portée mais toujours dans les mains de Klaus, Elijah avait refusé de la croire. Il avait eu tort et il en était heureux, néanmoins il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à la perte de Alexia. 

Dagmar avait transformé peu de personne depuis leur transformation, quelques uns bien sûr mais le nombre était bien faible, le plus faible d'eux tous en réalité, du coup elle était proche de chacun, et aucun n'avait été tué auparavant. Aucun. Alexia était la première, et la lueur dans le regard de Dagmar l'inquiétait, il y avait tellement de chagrin. La perte de Marcel au début du siècle avait été douloureuse, bien plus que la perte de la Nouvelle Orléans au final, la ville était leur maison, mais Marcel avait été un enfant quand ils l'avaient rencontré, elle s'était beaucoup occupé de lui suite à son réveil et à ce qui c'était passé avec Céleste et lui, elle avait élevé Marcel, mais à partir du moment où il était devenu un vampire Niklaus avait été très possessif, Rebekah avait reçu une dague pour ses sentiments pour lui, Elijah avait du garder ses distances pour ne pas prendre la place de Niklaus, en tout cas ça avait été le point de vue de Niklaus, Dagmar avait eu un peu plus de laisser-aller parce qu'il savait que Marcellus avait besoin d'une mère. Ca avait pris fin quand il était devenu un vampire. Elle avait pu prendre de la distance mais ça avait été quand même douloureux, le fait qu'Alexia soit morte à présent... Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, Dagmar avait toujours été imprévisible par rapport à son chagrin. 

Lorsqu'ils avaient été humains et que leur bébé était mort né, elle s'était refermée sur elle même, travaillant dur dans leur maison pour que ce soit confortable, agréable, ne parlant presque pas. Non qu'il ait cherché à la faire parler, leur deuil au lieu de les rapprocher les avait séparé. Il était sorti plus, et avait fini par tomber amoureux de Tatia, oubliant beaucoup son amour pour Dagmar, tandis qu'elle de son côté retournait peu à peu à la vie grâce à Henrik, Rebekah et Kol. Avec le recul il avait regretté ne pas avoir été là pour elle, comme elle avait parfois tenté d'être là pour lui, ne pas s'être plus interposé entre elle et Mikael quand il le lui avait reproché, mais le passé était ça le passé. La mort d'Henrik avait été un coup terrible pour eux tous, la perte de son enfant de nouveau, parce qu'elle était enceinte et elle le lui avait dit, avait hurlé plutôt avant qu'il n'aille voir Tatia, avait failli lui coûter sa femme. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle, il serait à la hauteur pour elle cette fois, il la soutiendrait. 

"L'an dernier, elle partait chaque année pour fêter l'anniversaire de Stefan Salvatore. Vous le connaissez ?" Lee demanda en s'asseyant aussi, il était un peu intimidé, Lexi lui avait souvent parlé de Dagmar et d'Elijah, il savait à quel point elle aimait Dagmar et qu'elle voulait le présenter dès qu'elle pourrait, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, qu'il n'ait pas à annoncer la mort de l'Amour de sa Vie à celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère.

"Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés." Dagmar confirma en serrant les lèvres et les poings, elle n'aimait pas du tout dans quelle direction ça partait. 

"Elle y allait chaque année, c'était tradition, parfois je l'accompagnais et parfois non... J'aurais du l'accompagner." Lee dit en luttant pour ne pas pleurer

"Alexia ne voudrait pas que vous vous blâmiez ainsi, vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était en danger." Dagmar dit faiblement, le choc était toujours là, parler de sa fille au passé était atroce mais Conrad avait dit que Lee et Alexia étaient ensembles, il était donc de la famille, elle serait là pour lui si nécessaire. 

"Non, je savais que c'était dangereux, Damon Salvatore avait déjà manqué de la tuer par le passé. Il l'avait laissé sur le toit d'un immeuble alors qu'elle n'avait pas de bijou pour la journée." Lee cracha presque le nom de Damon Salvatore 

"Qu'est ce que Damon Salvatore a à voir là dedans ?" Dagmar demanda calmement, mais avec une colère dans la voix, si il était lié, elle allait le faire payer

"Avant qu'on ne se rencontre, elle est allée à New York pour l'aider à la demande de Stefan, et elle a été bloqué sur un toit d'immeuble tout une journée par sa faute. Il l'avait laissé là et fermer à clé la porte qui permettait de descendre du toit. C'est lui qui l'a tué quand elle est allée voir Stefan l'an dernier." Lee expliqua "Elle m'avait dit que Damon Salvatore ne ferait pas ça à son frère, qu'il n'allait pas la tuer, elle disait qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il avait plein de problèmes, mais qu'au fond il aimait Stefan et du coup ça la protégerait. Elle avait tort, il l'a tué et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai voulu le tuer, j'allais le faire mais une fille est intervenue, la copine de Stefan. Lexi lui avait parlé de moi et elle disait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Que Lexi ne voudrait pas ça."

"Damon Salvatore a tué Alexia et Elena Gilbert vous a stoppé quand vous avez voulu le tuer, ai je bien compris ?" Dagmar demanda d'une voix glacée

"Oui madame." Lee acquiesça de suite 

"Dagmar..." Elijah commença à dire 

"Je ne reviendrai pas sur la promesse que je t'ai faite Elijah, ils auront le droit à encore une, et une seule, autre chance avant que je n'agisse. Mon opinion sur ta demande n'a pas changé, je pense que tu as tort, mais je sais aussi que c'est important pour toi. Néanmoins, Damon Salvatore mourra, pas de suite, pas avant qu'il ait jeté la dernière chance qu'il lui reste, mais je viendrai pour venger Alexia. Il ne s'en sortira pas facilement, et Elena Gilbert ne pourra pas m'en empêcher, si elle essaie je lui arracherai moi même la gorge." Dagmar le coupa "Je vais quand même lui envoyer un message, je veux savoir pourquoi ma fille est morte, et qu'il soit préparé au fait qu'un jour ou l'autre il paiera les conséquences de ses actions. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un coup de fil à passer." 

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière et appela Kol, elle savait que le groupe à Mystic Falls chercherait à déterminer de quelle lignée ils venaient, elle leur avait donné les informations deux jours auparavant et elle avait été prévenu que Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert partaient pour Denver, ce qu'elle avait bien sûr dit à Kol. Il les avait probablement déjà intercepté, ou n'allait pas tarder. Elle ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour faire le voyage elle même, transmettre le message en personne, néanmoins Kol serait parfait pour cela, et il y prendrait certainement un grand plaisir. 

"Dagmar, tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?" Kol répondit après une seule sonnerie

"Non, pourquoi ?" elle demanda 

"J'allais t'appeler pour te demander ce que tu savais de la lignée des Salvatore, enfin dans le monde vampirique bien sûr. Ils sont passés à Denver pour chercher Jeremy et alors que je cherchais la batte de baseball parfaite pour taper sur Damon Salvatore il m'a planté un pieu dans le cœur. Pas très agréable et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger tout en les arrêtant." Kol expliqua "Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" 

"Les Salvatore ont été transformé par Katerina Petrova, elle avait elle même été transformé par Rose-Marie, qui elle descendait de Mary Porter. J'avais pensé à faire la recherche me doutant que ça nous serait utile, elle habite dans le Kensas mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant d'avoir l'adresse exacte." Dagmar lui répondit en regardant les informations sur son ordinateur "Je t'appelais parce que j'ai besoin d'un service."

"Tout ce que tu veux." Kol accepta de suite, elle était la seule personne au monde à qui il dirait une chose pareille, et il le pensait, elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et il le ferait parce qu'il savait parfaitement que si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit elle serait là aussi. Elle n'approuverait pas forcément mais elle l'aiderait quand même. Elle était la personne la plus importante pour lui, c'était aussi simple que ça.

"Damon Salvatore a tué Alexia, je veux savoir pourquoi, et ensuite je veux que tu lui brises les jambes en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un avant goût et que je viendrais la venger un jour." Dagmar dit simplement 

"Il a tué Lexi !" Kol dit avec une voix furieuse, mais ça ne la surprenait pas, Kol avait connu chacun de ses enfants, et avait une relation différente avec chacun, Alexia et lui étaient comme chien et chat, c'était plutôt amusant à voir, néanmoins même si ils se disputaient souvent et qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord sur la vie de vampire et le comportement a adopté, Kol et elle s'adoraient. Il allait faire souffrir Damon, et elle le savait parfaitement. 

"Je ferai ce que tu m'as demandé, avec un supplément mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le tuer. Il est à toi. Rappelle moi quand tu sais où il faut que j'aille." Kol demanda avant de raccrocher, ayant surement besoin d'aller se défouler un peu après une telle nouvelle et elle le comprenait très bien. 

 

Il fallut une heure à Dagmar avant de pouvoir donner à Kol l'information dont il avait besoin, après cela elle s'installa avec les trois autres vampires au salon et ils échangèrent des histoires au sujet de Alexia. 

* * *

 

"Elle n'a vraiment pas changé." Kol ne put s'empêcher de remarquer en voyant la maison qu'elle s'était choisie, Mary Porter avait été totalement détruit par leur famille et il ne pouvait pas trouver une raison de le regretter, tout ce qui lui était arrivé avait été entièrement volontaire de sa part à elle. Le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré au final avait été Finn, et ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. 

"Kol." Mary s'exclama en s'apercevant qui exactement était à la porte, elle prit sa mine la plus aguicheuse avant de se jeter dans ses bras "Tu es venu me voir, tu m'as tellement manqué." elle l'embrassa ensuite et il lui rendit volontiers le baiser, après tout elle avait été bien avec lui avant qu'ils ne la laissent. 

"Mary, qui sait qui t'a transformé ?" il demanda ensuite une fois dans la chambre avec elle, il aurait bien voulu jouer avec elle un peu plus mais il ne savait pas quand les autres allaient arriver et il ne voulait pas perdre son temps

"Personne, pourquoi je dirai ce genre de chose ? Serais tu jaloux de Klaus ?" elle demanda avec un rire amusé 

"Non, mais tu viens de me rendre un bon service darling." Kol commenta avant de passer à l'action, en lui plantant un pieu dans la poitrine. 

"Ça c'est fait, en plus elle est bien en vue de la porte, ils ne pourront pas la rater. Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre." Kol dit en parlant à voix haute 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps au final, quiconque leur donnait leur information était plutôt rapide, il était néanmoins satisfait de savoir que sa meilleure amie était meilleure, et en attendant textota avec elle des anecdotes sur Lexi, il pouvait participer même si il n'était pas avec les autres dans l'appartement après tout. 

Entendre la jalousie dans la voix de la Sosie lorsque Damon parlait de sa relation avec Mary était assez amusant, pitoyable bien sûr mais amusant, il n'avait jamais vu l'appel des Sosies personnellement, bien trop manipulatrices pour pas grand chose au final. Son indifférence par rapport au Sosie n'était pas très grande, en effet il n'avait certes aucun intérêt en elles, néanmoins son frère aîné, le mari de sa meilleure amie, en avait toujours. Kol haïssait les sosies pour la simple et bonne raison que leurs existences faisaient souffrir Dagmar, le fait que Tatia et Elena avaient en plus fait du mal à sa petite sœur n'aidait pas non plus. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer des ennuis avec Klaus, un siècle dans le cercueil était amplement suffisant, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer de sitôt, il allait donc attendre la bonne excuse pour attaquer Elena Gilbert. Personne autre que les membres de la famille, ne faisait de mal à Rebekah impunément sans en souffrir les conséquences, faire du mal à Rebekah et Dagmar, c'était juste suicidaire de son point de vue, il était pire que tout dans ce genre de cas. 

Mais bon il en avait assez d'attendre, il fit donc du bruit pour attirer l'attention des deux, pourquoi la sosie était là de toute façon ? Quelle était son utilité franchement ? Elle était humaine, Mary l'aurait tué sans une once d'hésitation, et Damon n'aurait rien pu faire vu les siècles qu'elle avait eu en plus. Totalement idiot. 

L'accélération du battement de coeur de la sosie était agréable à entendre, il aimait jouer avec ses proies et même si il ne pouvait pas la tuer, entendre la peur qu'elle ressentait était très agréable. 

"Mary." Damon la reconnut de suite, c'était plutôt décevant qu'il ne cherchait pas à entendre d'où venait le bruit ou qui avait tué Mary plus ardemment, aucun sens de survie franchement.

"Où plutôt ce qu'il en reste." il ne put s'empêcher de dire en allumant la lumière, la terreur sur leur visage en le voyant était satisfaisante, mais pas autant que ce qui allait suivre. Il allait massacrer Damon pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. "C'est dommage pour Mary, on se marrait bien avec elle, je me demande ce qui a pu se passer. Elle a traîné un moment avec ma famille, j'ai peur que ça l'ait brisé." il dit avec un faux air désolé "C'était une sorte de groupie d'Originel." il en avait rencontré des tas au fil des ans, mais Mary avait été pas mal à ce niveau là, totalement obsédée par eux, au final Niklaus avait du l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle garde ses distances. Ils avaient pas eu envie qu'elle les suive en permanence non plus.

"Vous étiez son préféré ?" la sosie demanda avec un faux air innocent, comme si elle pouvait le manipuler à révéler une information aussi dangereuse pour sa famille, pathétique vraiment

"Tu veux savoir si je l'ai transformé ? Je crois bien que oui. Ah non, attends c'était peut être Rebekah, elle a aussi eu une période Klaus et puis une brève aventure avec Elijah et Dagmar qui avaient voulu essayer." et si il ne s'était pas moqué d'Elijah si noble et gentleman dans une relation comme ça, néanmoins ça avait été la première et dernière fois à sa connaissance, et étant le meilleur ami de Dagmar, il en savait pas mal, même si il ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas se servir de tout pour se moquer d'Elijah, c'est pourtant une activité tellement amusante. "J'ai parlé à Dagmar et à Klaus, je sais que vous cherchiez à savoir qui vous a transformé. Maintenant vous ne le saurez jamais." néanmoins maintenant que les choses étaient claires, il fallait passer à la partie la plus intéressante. "Alors on en était où ?" il demanda en jouant avec sa batte en aluminium, pas la peine qu'elle se casse comme celle en bois après tout. Ce siècle avait plein de joujoux intéressants vraiment, les battes, la musique, les voitures...

Il attaqua Damon sans hésiter, lui brisant un genou, des côtes. Bien sûr il mit la sûreté de la Sosie avant la sienne, mignon vraiment. 

"Elena, reste pas là." il hurla à la sosie qui ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de s'enfuir, mais Kol ne voulait pas ça, il préférait qu'elle reste dans son champ de vision, il avait pas envie de subir une autre attaque surprise, si il pouvait la terroriser en même temps, c'était juste un bonus, après tout elle avait empêché la vengeance de la mort de Lexi. 

"Mon frère m'a dit de me tenir à distance de tes veines, alors ne me tente pas." il dit donc en se mettant sur son chemin, il la poussa ensuite pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le lit, rien de méchant mais forcément Damon réagit et attaqua, pensant qu'il faisait le poids, pitoyable

"T'avise pas de la toucher." Damon lui ordonna en lui serrant la gorge, comme si il allait  l'écouter. Il n'acceptait pas facilement les ordres, encore moins des gens hors de sa famille. Il avait même plutôt tendance à faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'on lui ordonnait dans ce genre de cas. Il ne perdit pas de temps à renvoyer Damon au tapis, il allait lui faire payer

"Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible. Détends toi mon vieux, je veux juste qu'on soit quitte, obtenir une info et transmettre un message. Tu sortiras vivant, après dans quel était ça dépend. Pour le côté quitte en premier : tu m'as planté une batte dans le cœur, tu m'as humilié, tu as tenté de tuer mes frère et tu as tué Lexi." il abattit la batte à quatre reprises, chaque fois plus fort sur son dos. "Là, maintenant on est quitte. Pour l'information, pourquoi tu as tué Lexi ?" 

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" Damon demanda en grognant de douleur 

"Réponds à la question où je t'écrase tous les os de la main." il se contenta de demander 

"Le conseil était sur les dents, ils avaient besoin d'un vampire et Lexi était là. Elle a servi de bouc émissaire, mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?" Damon demanda sur le même ton 

"Ben tu vois, moi en général je m'en moque des vampires que je transforme, Dagmar non, elle les considère comme ses enfants et elle s'occupe d'eux, ils ont une place dans notre famille et même Klaus ne les tue pas durant ses excès de colère. On la respecte tous suffisamment pour ça. Alexia Brenson était une des filles de Dagmar, et tu l'as tué. Elle l'a appris aujourd'hui, un certain Lee a tout raconté. Elle m'a demandé de transmettre un message, et je fais toujours ce que meilleure amie veut, surtout quand c'est ce genre de chose." il dit avant d'abattre la batte de nouveau, mais cette fois sur les jambes du vampire, brisant tous les os qu'elles contenaient. "Considère ça comme un acompte, elle viendra te tuer et ce que tu viens de ressentir ne sera rien en échange. Elle te fera payer." 

Il partit ensuite, se dirigeant vers Los Angeles pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux de comment elle allait, si Rebekah était l'humanité de Klaus, Dagmar était la sienne, il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque fois où il avait failli la perdre, que ce soit à cause de Mikael ou d'un autre ennemi de leur famille, la sensation avait été horrible mais rien n'avait supplanté la fois où elle avait failli se tuer elle même. Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment. Il la protégerait pour qu'il ne voit plus jamais un tel désespoir dans ses yeux, même si ça devait être contre son propre frère. Il aimait et respectait Elijah, à sa manière, mais son frère avait fait trop souvent souffrir Dagmar pour qu'il aime et soutienne vraiment leur relation. Il la protégerait de tout.

Il se contenta d'un seul message avant de se mettre en route : ' _Le message a bien été délivré._ '


	7. Marché

La visite de Kol à Los Angeles ne dura pas longtemps, Elijah et lui se disputèrent peu après son arrivée parce qu'un de ses contact lui avait parlé de plusieurs meurtres fait par un vampire à Denver et dans les environs. Elijah avait de suite fait le rapprochement avec son frère bien sûr et il lui avait fait la leçon, ce qui avait en retour énervé Kol qui assuré que Dagmar n'allait pas craquer, repartit aussi vite que possible.  
Lee ne s'attarda pas non plus, les deux anciens vampires le rendant un peu mal à l'aise mais surtout ils étaient un rappel encore plus vif de la perte de Lexi, il avait néanmoins leurs coordonnées pour si jamais il avait besoin d'aide, et Dagmar lui avait dit qu'au vu de son lien avec Lexi il était un membre de la famille, enfin si il le souhaitait. Une famille, à part avec Lexi ça n'avait pas vraiment été sa spécialité, il n'avait pas eu de bonnes relations avec ses parents et était parti à la première occasion, rencontrer Lexi, l'idée de vivre avec elle jusqu'au restant de ses jours, plutôt long vu qu'il est un vampire. Ça lui avait suffi comme famille, mais à présent il a plus, Dagmar lui a dit qu'elle serait là pour lui si il avait besoin, et c'est quelqu'un de parole, même sans les histoires de Lexi il l'aurait su. 

Conrad de son côté avait décidé de rester quelque temps auprès de sa mère adoptive, il y avait une tension chez elle qu'il n'aimait pas premièrement, mais surtout elle lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas voulu croire Elijah quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle avait été jeté dans l'océan par Klaus, mais le doute avait été présent. Il avait une vie en dehors d'elle, elle avait insisté pour que ça soit le cas, mais elle était quand même la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ses autres 'frères et sœurs' qu'elle avait transformé y étaient présents un peu mais le lien qu'il avait avec elle était bien plus puissant. Il n'avait été personne en étant humain, juste un homme parmi tant d'autre et c'était pourtant lui qu'elle avait choisi, qu'elle avait aidé, et il avait toujours été heureux d'avoir son soutien et son attention. Il avait gagné une famille, un peu en tout cas, grâce à elle, Kol était comme un frère même si ils étaient très différents, Rebekah était une sœur, Klaus c'était le plus compliqué, ils pouvaient être proches, Conrad avait un certain intérêt pour l'art même si comme Dagmar il préférait la musique, le fait que l'hybride avait souvent incapacité Dagmar était ce qui rendait la situation compliqué. Elijah était un ami, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, souvent c'était moins en plus, il avait trop souvent fait souffrir Dagmar pour que ça soit différent. 

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Conrad à Dagmar un jour où ils marchaient sur la plage tout les deux, Elijah était parti pour rendre visite à un associé

"Oui, pourquoi ?" questionna surprise l'Originelle 

"Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs et différente aussi." répondit Conrad

"Je pense à Esther, c'est étrange que Bekah ne m'ait pas appelé pour en parler, elle a toujours été proche de Niklaus bien sûr mais normalement quand elle a besoin de réconfort elle m'appelle ou vient, mais là rien. Alors qu'elle adorait sa mère, je ne sais pas, ça me gêne un peu, en plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi Esther a ressenti le besoin d'aller voir sa fille. Elle est une Mikaelson, et on n'est pas du genre à abandonner une tâche facilement, loin de là même. J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas fini cette histoire, et je n'aime pas ça." répondit Dagmar en se mordant la lèvre, elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de dissimuler son trouble devant lui 

"Il n'y a pas que ça non ?" pointa Conrad, il la connaissait après tout et il sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière son attitude que ça

"Non,... On ne s'est pas vraiment retrouvé Elijah et moi, on est ensemble et il est présent mais pas entièrement, et je ne le suis pas non plus. Il y a toujours de la tendresse et de l'amour entre nous, mais c'est pas présent non plus, peut être simplement un souvenir.... Je ne sais pas, peut être que c'est ce siècle ou que j'en ai juste assez ou alors le fait que Mikael ne soit plus après nous et que Finn soit enfin réveillé, mais je réfléchis au changement beaucoup ces temps ci. J'aime Elijah, ce sera toujours le cas je pense, et je vais me battre pour qu'on soit vraiment ensemble, entièrement mais je crois que ce sera la dernière fois." elle dit doucement 

"Tu n'es plus heureuse avec lui depuis un moment." pointa Conrad, il le savait, il l'avait vu et il n'avait pas été le seul, Kol en avait aussi conscience, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle leur en parle ou qu'elle décide d'agir. Elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient au sujet d'Elijah et d'elle, et c'était suffisant. 

"Non, plus vraiment en tout cas, et je ne le rends plus vraiment heureux non plus, du coup je vais essayer de voir si on peut être heureux ensemble et sinon, je le quitterai." dit Dagmar avec une certaine tristesse, elle aimait Elijah après tout, mais elle était fatiguée de se battre pour lui, être un couple était du travail, mais il fallait aussi savoir quand s'arrêter, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elijah et elle en soient au point où ils ne puissent plus supporter de se voir à cause d'un trop plein de colère entre eux. 

* * *

 

Dire que Dagmar était furieuse était probablement un euphémisme, dans les dernières vingt quatre heures, elle avait appris que sa petite soeur avait été possédé par sa c*****e de belle mère avant d'être poignardé pour permettre à Esther de retrouver son corps, que bien sûr au lieu de brûler Niklaus avait choisi de conserver. Sa relation avec les cercueils était inquiétante. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question, Esther avait eu un pieu en chêne blanc et comme elle voulait détruire entièrement la race vampirique elle l'avait rendu indestructible. Vu qu'étant donné qu'il n'y en avait qu'un et six originel, ça posait un soucis si le pieu prenait feu après avoir tué un originel. 

Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, elle avait ensorcelé Alaric Saltzman pour faire de lui l'ultime chasseur de vampire, et au lieu de lui arracher la tête avant de le brûler, pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de se transformer en vampire, Niklaus l'avait laissé mourir tranquillement. Dagmar ne comprenait vraiment pas son frère par moment, il était paranoïaque, c'était un fait reconnu dans la communauté surnaturelle, au point où il poignardait sa famille pour ne pas avoir de point faible, mais d'un autre côté il laissait une menace pareille en vie ??? Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, oh elle l'aurait bien étranglé mais elle ne pouvait même pas faire ça, vu que trois des pestes habitant Mystic Falls avait réussi à le momifier. Elle aurait peut être été impressionné si ça n'avait pas été son frère, elle avait voulu faire la même chose bien des fois, elle ne le niait pas, mais c'était différent. Elle était une Mikaelson, elle connaissait Niklaus et ils étaient une famille, tordue et tout ça mais ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se blesser les uns les autres, personne d'autre n'en avait gagné le droit. Certainement pas des pestes qui pour seule raison avait le fait qu'il voulait protéger une sosie de faire un don du sang. 

Ils avaient voulu tuer Finn pour tous les tuer en même temps, pour autant ils n'avaient pas répliqué. Certes c'était uniquement à cause d'Elijah, et elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi énervé contre le sens de l'honneur de son époux. 

"Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ?" demanda Elijah

"Pourquoi on ne la tue pas ? Je sais que tu te sens coupable d'avoir brisé ta parole, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle on ne les a pas tous massacré après ce qu'ils ont failli faire à Finn, mais là notre survie en dépend, une humaine ou notre famille. Et toi tu choisis quelqu'un qui t'as trahi encore et encore et qui as voulu ta mort. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes devenus vampires nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de Mikael et tu nous demande de continuer à fuir pour une humaine qui est avec un vampire, donc de toute façon qui a des chances d'être transformé un jour où l'autre." répondit sèchement Dagmar 

"Elle mérite la chance de choisir." répondit calmement Elijah 

"Très bien, tu sais qu'on fera ce que tu demande, j'ai confiance en toi Elijah pour maintenir en vie notre famille, en ça je te fais confiance. Je vais te poser une question, je n'attends pas de réponse mais je veux que tu te la pose au moins à toi même. Sois honnête envers toi même parce que je ne veux pas le savoir. Est ce que tu ferais tout ça si elle n'était pas une sosie ?" questionna Dagmar, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, néanmoins l'éclat dans les yeux de son mari fit quand même mal. Les Sosies... oh comme elle les haïssait. Tatia, Katerina, Elena... avec un peu de chance Elena serait le dernier sosie et la chance de Katerina cesserait bien un jour et elle se ferait tuer. C'était le seul espoir présentement qu'avait la femme vampire, les tuer ne ferait que provoquer la colère de Elijah et de Niklaus et Dagmar n'avait aucune intention de retourner dans son cercueil.  "Allons parler avec ces pestes alors." elle dit en continuant sa marche vers la maison Gilbert où se trouvait la Sosie avec Stefan Salvatore et l'humain pour qui Rebekah avait un faible.

"Dagmar..." Elijah intervint en lui prenant la main avant qu'elle ne puisse toquer à la porte 

"Quoi Elijah ? Quelles banalités va tu me sortir, que tu m'aimes, que tu n'éprouves rien pour Elena et Katerina, qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? Je n'ai ni envie de l'entendre premièrement mais surtout ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Tu as une fascination pour les Sosies que j'ai été forcé d'accepter, mais je veux qu'il y ait une chose de très claire, si parce que tu as choisi d'épargner Elena, nous perdons quelqu'un que nous aimons, je détruirai Mystic Falls, et je ne te pardonnerai jamais ta faiblesse. Je t'aime, si il y a une chose de vrai au cours de ce millénaire que nous avons passé ensemble c'est ça, néanmoins même mon amour pour toi ne changera pas ça." avertit Dagmar 

"Je ne me le pardonnerai moi même pas Dagmar." répondit calmement Elijah, haïssant le masque que son épouse portait à la moindre mention des Petrovas mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que les sosies lui faisaient ressentir. Décidant de changer de sujet, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son épouse, une entrée un peu dramatique ne faisait pas de mal après tout, Dagmar avait pris soin de gagner la permission d'entrer lors d'une visite à Mystic Falls, Elena devrait vraiment consommer de la veine de Vénus, honnêtement ça avait été trop facile. Il entra après elle, Elena s'aperçut vite de leur présence, elle s'était en effet dirigé vers les escaliers devant lesquels le couple Originel se trouver. Dagmar du se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en voyant sa peur, si ils avaient voulu la tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait et ce ne serait pas les deux gardes du corps qui les en empêcheraient. Ou plutôt si ils avaient pu tuer la Sosie, parce que Dagmar le voulait avidement. Le fait que le meurtrier de sa fille était amoureux de Elena ne serait qu'un bonus à ses yeux, quoiqu'elle préférerait voir la souffrance dans le regard de Damon Salvatore lorsqu'il verrait Elena mourir devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, mais bon elle ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose maintenant, ils devaient récupérer Klaus.

"Elijah. Dagmar." reconnut Stefan en ayant l'intelligence d'avoir peur, honnêtement ils pensaient réellement qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient à Niklaus sans que les autres membres de la famille ne réagisse ? Des pestes. 

"Ravi de vous revoir." répondit poliment Elijah 

"Nous avons à parlé il me semble." continua Dagmar de manière détachée, elle pouvait se contrôler et n'avait pas la moindre intention de laisser à ses pestes la capacité de voir ses émotions. Si ils avaient cet 'honneur' ce serait sans aucun doute le jour de leur mort... "A moins que vous ne comptiez nous dire que Niklaus n'est pas en votre possession, nous mentant ainsi en nous regardant droit dans les yeux, ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout." elle questionna en haussant un sourcil, plus qu'un peu moqueuse dans son ton 

"Non, suivez moi, nous serions mieux assis là bas." dit de suite Elena, si Klaus l'effrayait, elle n'avait plus craint Elijah depuis qu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille, Rebekah elle pouvait la comprendre après tout elle voulait être une lycéenne populaire et ça Elena connaissait. Kol la terrifiait par contre, la même chose pouvait aussi être dite par rapport à Dagmar, la femme avait l'air vraiment dangereuse et elle n'oubliait pas non plus que ce que Kol avait dit, il obéissait à Dagmar et elle était sa meilleure amie, pour être l'amie d'un taré pareil... c'était effrayant. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Elena c'était le fait que Dagmar n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à la maintenir en vie, Elijah avait déjà montré qu'il avait une certaine affection pour elle, Klaus avait besoin de son sang, Rebekah voulait la faire souffrir, Kol et Dagmar en revanche.... Kol avait dit que son frère lui avait demandé de ne pas la toucher, mais ça avait été visible qu'il ne voulait qu'une excuse pour agir. Elle avait le sentiment que Dagmar craignait moins la colère de Klaus que Kol. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée du coup, le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer les émotions de l'Originelle n'aidait pas non plus. 

Elijah sortit une chaise pour son épouse qui s'assit, il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés mais en bout de table, tandis qu'Elena  était presque en face de Dagmar, il y avait une chaise de décalage. Les positions étaient claires, les Originels avaient l'avantage. Stefan, Matt et Elena en avaient d'ailleurs pleinement conscience, ils avaient su que leurs actions envers Klaus aurait des conséquences mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que ça serait aussi immédiat.

"Nous n'avons qu'une chose à faire, lui reprendre cette arme, une fois que nous l'aurons désarmé et que le pieu sera en ma possession, ma famille se dispersera au quatre coins de la terre et Alaric sera forcément à nos trousses." dit Elijah avec un sourire poli 

"Et vous tous vous serez en cavale.." commenta sceptique Stefan en s'asseyant face à Dagmar

"Rien de bien nouveau, Klaus, Rebekah et nous avons passé une bonne partie du millénaire à fuir notre père. Qu'est ce donc qu'un demi siècle de plus ? Le temps pour Elena de vivre tranquillement sa vie." répondit calmement Elijah 

"On a enfin réussi à l'empêcher de nuire Elijah, avec tout le mal qu'il nous a fait comment pouvez vous croire qu'on va vous remettre le corps ?" demanda Elena interdite 

"Il vous a tué Elena, allez au delà de tout ça. Après tout vous l'avez fait quand l'aîné des Salvatore a tué votre frère non ?" coupa Dagmar d'une voix froide 

"Il a aussi tué ma tante Jenna." protesta Elena "Et il a pourri nos vies." 

"Vous avez poignardé mon mari à deux reprises, poignardé ma petite sœur dans le dos après l'avoir utilisé pour en apprendre le plus possible sur Mikael et pour qu'elle ramène Niklaus à Mystic Falls. Vous avez collaboré avec Esther pour tous nous tuer, et après que nous avons mis votre plan en échec vous avez réessayé en vous en prenant à notre frère aîné Finn. Niklaus est venu vous aider à combattre Alaric, il ne s'est retourné contre vous que lorsqu'il a appris que le seul danger pour notre espèce était lié à votre existence. Quand à votre tante, Niklaus est responsable, mais Katerina l'est aussi, pour autant je ne vous vois pas en train d'essayer de la tuer. En plus au moins il avait une excuse valable, une malédiction qui lui, comment avez vous dit, à oui, pourrissez l'existence depuis un millénaire. Niklaus a ses torts mais je me demande vraiment si il vous aurait autant martyrisé si vous n'aviez pas autant tenté de le tuer. N'oubliez pas non plus, vous n'êtes pas innocents." rappela Dagmar, ils avaient tous les trois étaient là pour tuer Finn et elle ne l'avait pas oublié. 

"Dagmar." intervint Elijah en plaçant sa main sur celle de son épouse, ce qu'elle disait était vrai mais ce n'était pas le moment. "Je n'ai qu'une parole, vous le savez Elena. Je ne ferai rien qui réveillera Klaus durant tout le temps de votre vie, ou même celle de vos enfants. C'est une promesse. Peut être que ça le rendra un peu plus civilisé." il ajouta ensuite en échangeant un bref sourire avec sa femme 

"Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle vous croirait ? Vous tous vous n'avez fait que la trahir." pointa Matt 

"La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas arraché le cœur de Elena est parce que mon mari me l'a demandé pour rattraper la promesse qu'il avait du briser en apprenant que contrairement à ce qu'il croyait sa famille n'était pas perdue à jamais, que son petit frère n'avait pas jeté nos corps dans l'océan. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle l'individu à l'autre bout du fil est toujours vivant. Que vous êtes tous vivants d'ailleurs. Elijah a demandé à ce que nous vous accordions trois chances avant de riposter avec toute la puissance qui fait que aujourd'hui encore les vampires avec un minimum d'intelligence nous craigne. Le coup avec Esther, une chance ne moins, celui contre Finn, une autre. Le cas avec Niklaus est plutôt négociable mais notre patience n'est pas infini. Retentez un coup pareil et il n'y aura pas de négociations.

Quoique je ne vois même pas pourquoi il y en a à présent. Nous enlevons le pieu en chêne blanc que vous avez crée, des mains d'Alaric et on fuit pour l'empêcher de nous tuer tant que Elena reste humaine. En échange de la survie de Elena vous nous rendez le corps de Niklaus." dit clairement Dagmar 

"Dagmar.." soupira Elijah 

"Non, le temps n'est plus à la négociation, le soleil est couché, on n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve Alaric et je ne vais pas laisser à des enfants le choix quand il s'agit de la survie de notre famille." répondit de suite Dagmar, elle pouvait être diplomate, mais pour cela elle devait y voir un intérêt, là elle n'en voyait pas. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser de la sorte devant ces pestes. 

"Non mais ça va pas ? C'est le coup sur la tête qui t'a rendu dingue ? Les autres originels ne vont pas se gêner pour te tuer d'accord." intervint la voix des plus agaçantes de Damon Salvatore, de suite la main d'Elijah qui avait été là en confort auparavant fut plus présente mais aussi un rappel de ne pas agir précipitamment. 

"Rebekah, Finn et Kol honoreront les termes de ce contrat si vous nous remettez le corps de Klaus. Nous ne le réveillerons pas au cours de la vie humaine d'Elena et rien n'arrivera à votre ami." dit Elijah avec un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix "Est ce que nous avons un accord ?" 

"Non !!" hurla Damon Salvatore 

"Faites taire votre frère avant que je ne décide de lui faire endurer la souffrance que l'on ressent quand on perd un être aimé." claqua Dagmar "La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai considéré cette discussion c'est par respect pour mon mari, mais je ne suis pas vraiment rationnelle quand je suis en deuil. J'ai appris il y a peu que j'avais perdu ma fille, son assassin est au bout du fil et croyez moi ma colère est aussi crainte que celle des autres. Faites le taire et ne me provoquez pas d'avantage." 

"Damon." avertit Stefan, voyant que l'Originelle était totalement sérieuse et ne doutant pas une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait les massacrer tous les trois sans problème. 

"Pourquoi vous tenez tant à récupérez le corps de Klaus ?" demanda Elena 

"Outre le fait que nous n'avons pas la moindre confiance en vous ?" demanda Dagmar en retour 

"C'est notre frère, nous restons unis." répondit plus sérieusement Elijah 

"Nous avons un accord." accepta Elena 

 

Un piège fut tendu pour Alaric, il fallait juste lui arracher le pieu, néanmoins Elijah ne voulait pas que Dagmar soit présente mais elle refusait de le laisser avec des gens en qui elle n'avait pas la moindre confiance. Cependant ils avaient sous estimé les capacités du chasseur d'Esther, il avait trouvé le corps et n'était pas tombé dans le panneau, à la place il avait planté un pieu dans le corps de Niklaus. 

Ni Elijah ni Dagmar ne voulait ou ne pouvait y croire. Néanmoins c'était vrai. 

Rebekah elle même leur confirma. 

"Comment peuvent ils être toujours vivants ? C'est Klaus qui a crée leur lignée." s'exclama Rebekah 

"On est sûr que c'était lui ?" questionna Elijah tenant dans ses bras les deux femmes 

"Kol me l'a confirmé, Mary a été transformé par Niklaus. Peut être que ça prend plus de temps vu que le sang est plus dilué, je ne sais pas." suggéra Dagmar "La mort d'un originel n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de régulier." 

"On doit partir, Alaric a toujours le pieu, nous ne pouvons pas rester." déclara Elijah en lâchant Rebekah et Dagmar et en leur faisant signe de le suivre 

"Je vous rejoindrais, j'ai ... j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule." refusa Rebekah, elle les serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de partir brusquement 

"Elle a toujours été très proche de Niklaus." reconnut Elijah "Tu crois qu'elle...." 

"Elle sera prudente, Rebekah est intelligente et elle réussira à éviter Alaric, je n'en doute pas." répondit distraitement Dagmar, elle avait vu quelque chose dans le regard de sa petite sœur, un désir de vengeance mais aussi de sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, ça avait été claire pour la vampire aux cheveux ébènes, néanmoins elle ne dit rien. Elle avait eu envie de faire la même chose après tout, elle n'avait pas eu envie de fuir à la base mais si ça voulait dire qu'ils aient le corps de Niklaus en leur possession,... elle l'aurait fait. Néanmoins à présent les choses étaient différentes et Rebekah semblait être du même avis. 

Le fait que Rebekah haïssait Elena, avait sans aucun doute aidé la décision. 

Lorsque la blonde arriva une heure après à l'appartement que Elijah possédait à Richmond, elle ne cacha pas ce qu'elle avait fait, et si Elijah partit avec un air réprobateur, Dagmar ouvrit à la place les bras et ensemble les deux sœurs pleurèrent leur frère qui venait de mourir. 

Rebekah repartit le lendemain matin, désirant retourner à la maison pour voir les œuvres de son frère et pour les ranger afin qu'elles soient protégées, Dagmar pensa enfin à son téléphone qui était déchargé, et elle le rebrancha, un message de Kol après quinze appel, plutôt commun avec lui. Elle écouta le message et ne dut au sauvetage du portable que le fait qu'elle était assisse sur le canapé et donc qu'il tomba sur les coussins au lieu du sol. 

_"Dagmar, j'essaie de te joindre depuis des heures, Elijah m'a dit que tu allais bien, j'espère que c'est vrai ou je lui arracherai les organes. Klaus est en vie, j'ai contacté Bonnie Bennet pour lui donner accès au sortilège permettant à quelqu'un de changer de corps. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Notre frère est vivant."_


	8. Discussions

Dagmar après avoir entendu le message vocal de Kol, n'aurait jamais pensé que sa journée finirait ainsi, mais après tout n'était ce pas toujours le cas, sa famille était absolument imprévisible, même pour elle. Bien sûr elle avait rappelé Kol immédiatement, voulant l'entendre directement et il avait confirmé qu'il s'était arrangé pour que même si le pire arrivait, Klaus survivrait. On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose à propos de Kol Mikaelson, mais une était garantie, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de sa famille, il était sérieux. 

Dagmar avait une confiance absolue en lui, pour autant elle avait besoin de voir Klaus, de s'assurer que c'était réel et pas un rêve, de le prendre dans ses bras afin de se tranquilliser une bonne fois pour toute, peut être même lui donner une gifle au passage pour le désespoir que ses actions avaient causé, pour qu'il comprenne une fois pour toute que même si Mikael et Esther étaient des abrutis incapable de réfléchir normalement et d'aimer réellement des gens, qu'il avait quand même des gens qui tenaient à lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait, même si la scène avait été plutôt différente que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, avec Rebekah qui pleurait, les poches de sang d'Elena dans les mains. 

"Il n'y a toujours eu que moi. Pas Fin. Pas Elijah. Pas Dagmar ni Kol. Moi. Je t'ai aimé envers et contre tout et toi tu ..." pleurait Rebekah 

"Repose les." hurla Niklaus 

"Tu veux ta famille, voilà ce que j'en fais." la plus jeune Originelle répondit en éclatant les deux poches de sang dans ses veines.

"Tu sais quoi Rebekah, tu as raison." craqua Klaus en se précipitant sur Rebekah et en la collant contre le mur en lui serrant la gorge "A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus ma famille. Tu n'es plus ma soeur ..." 

Dagmar en voyant la dispute entre Niklaus et Rebekah avait hésité à intervenir, se mettre entre eux n'était jamais une bonne idée et leurs disputes étaient régulières. Néanmoins elle avait préféré rester pour surveiller les choses, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, confirmé lorsque Niklaus plaqua Rebekah contre un mur par la gorge. Dagmar resta figé un moment, Niklaus n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec eux, c'était vrai, mais malgré les dagues, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur Rebekah. Menacé oui, mais jamais un des frères Mikaelson ne l'avait attaqué. En voyant le sang de Elena répandu au sol, l'hybride avait visiblement craqué. Mais le choc de Dagmar se dissipa vite, elle ne partageait peut être pas du sang avec Rebekah, mais elle n'en était pas moins sa soeur, la blonde avait grandi en pourchassant Dagmar et Kol, en tout cas lorsqu'elle ne s'accrochait pas à Niklaus. C'était Dagmar qui avait réconforté Rebekah après chaque rupture avec ses amants, le plus souvent à cause de Niklaus mais pas toujours. Le lien que les deux femmes partageaient n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Rebekah et Klaus avaient, ou celui de Dagmar et Kol. Néanmoins il existait, on ne passait pas un millénaire avec quelqu'un sans se soucier de lui. Dagmar aimait Niklaus comme un frère, elle avait vécu un cauchemar en le pensant mort, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire du mal à Rebekah ainsi. L'hybride fut donc brutalement repoussé tandis que Rebekah était placée derrière Dagmar, dans une position indubitablement protectrice. 

"Dagmar." souffla Klaus toujours furieux après Rebekah

"Rebekah, va m'attendre dans la voiture s'il te plait. On va se faire une nuit entre filles toutes les deux d'accord ?" elle demanda à la blonde, ignorant le commentaire de Klaus. Rebekah ne se fit pas prier, elle partit, ayant très bien compris ce que son frère avait voulu faire et n'étant pas sûre de comment réagir. 

"Tu vas me hurler dessus toi aussi ?"  demanda Klaus avec hauteur, une feinte, ce qu'elle pouvait voir uniquement parce qu'elle en avait l'habitude, qu'elle le cherchait et que Kol avait souvent fait la même chose avec les gens autre qu'elle, ou si jamais ils se disputaient, ça avait été rare mais ça c'était produit.

"Non. J'ai passé la nuit à te pleurer et à réconforter Rebekah qui était dévastée. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, quoique je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas très longtemps, mais si je sais une chose c'est que vous vous aimez tout les deux. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu as décidé de jouer Nik, ou ce que tu vas faire à présent, mais je voulais juste que tu sache une chose." commença Dagmar en s'approchant de lui 

"Quoi ?" demanda Klaus sur que c'était un commentaire critique, après ce qu'il avait fait c'était presque attendu après tout 

"Je t'aime et je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie même si tu es un total abruti." répondit Dagmar en le prenant dans ses bras, l'hybride resta un moment immobile avant de lui rendre son étreinte 

"Je croyais que tu m'en voulais." murmura Klaus au bout d'un moment sans relâcher Dagmar pour autant 

"C'était le cas, et ça l'est toujours un peu. Mais tu n'en es pas moins mon frère et ça ne change pas ce que je t'ai dit. En plus je suis fatiguée par rapport à beaucoup de choses en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin de l'être parce que je suis en colère contre toi en plus. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça avait changé quelque chose au fil du temps." elle répondit en haussant les épaules "Tu n'auras plus l'excuse de Mikael pour les dagues à présent, peut être que tu vas arrêter de te servir de notre faiblesse pour qu'on puisse régler nos soucis maintenant. Mais bon on verra bien. Je dois y aller, j'ai une petite sœur qui s'impatiente. Prends soin de toi mon frère." dit elle en partant après que Rebekah ait décidé de klaxonner pour la faire aller plus vite. 

Se disputer avec Niklaus par rapport à son comportement avec la blonde ne servirait à rien, juste à empirer les choses, mieux valait que les deux règlent leurs problèmes ensemble sans influence extérieure, sinon ça ne fera que se compliquer d'avantage. Surtout avec Niklaus qui se sentait déjà mal et qui ne savait pas comment réagir à présent que Mikael n'était plus là, Dagmar n'était pas très proche de l'hybride, moins que Elijah en tout cas, mais Kol et lui se ressemblait assez au niveau du caractère pour qu'elle puisse le lire plus facilement. Mikael leur avait pourri la vie, il avait été une menace permanente mais ça avait été aussi une des principales raisons pour laquelle ils étaient aussi proches les uns des autres. Ils se devaient d'être unis face au chasseur originel.  Il n'avait plus ça à présent et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'attachait tellement à ses hybrides, qui étaient liés à lui, obligés de rester avec lui et de lui être loyal, contrairement à sa famille qui avait le choix, il ne comprenait pas pleinement que la raison pour laquelle ils partaient le plus souvent c'était ses actions à lui, avec la dague et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions, même avec sa famille, considérant ça une faiblesse. Elle haïssait Mikael, il avait détruit Niklaus mais pas que lui, même si c'était avec lui que c'était le plus évident. 

 

Dagmar monta dans sa voiture, Rebekah était dans le siège passager, et elle se mit à rouler jusqu'au Falls, elles allaient profiter d'un moment toutes les deux, un moment fille ce dont la blonde avait vraiment besoin visiblement et Dagmar aussi. Elle se gara et sortit, mais au lieu de marcher vers les chutes, elle alla vers son coffre d'où elle sortit un sac avec à l'intérieur des bouteilles d'alcool. 

"J'aurai jamais pensé que tu avais ça dans ta voiture." reconnut Rebekah 

"Tu oublie une chose trésor, je suis la meilleure amie de Kol et on sort souvent ensemble le soir." remarqua Dagmar, c'était vrai, Elijah était son mari et ils avaient beaucoup d'intérêts en commun, mais Kol restait son meilleur ami et ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et en général Kol buvait et elle l'accompagnait, ça aidait aussi pour leur soif donc c'était bénéfique. Le fait que ça les mettait parfois dans des situations étranges était juste une sorte de bonus, ça créait des histoires intéressantes en tout cas.

Elles s'installèrent sur le bord des chutes, observant l'eau couler et le paysage pendant qu'elles discutaient de tout et de rien, majoritairement Rebekah parlait de ce qu'elle avait en ce moment entre Esther, Mikael, la perte de Stefan, Elena qui l'avait trahi après s'être servie d'elle, Damon avec qui elle avait couché et qui s'était servi d'elle aussi, Sage qu'elle devait considérer comme un membre de la famille après que la rousse ait lu dans ses pensées, la peur qu'elle avait ressenti vis à vis d'Alaric, la trahison de Niklaus... elle avait des choses à dire en tout cas. 

"Le pire c'est que je l'ai aidé, je déteste Elena, je voudrai la tuer doucement et avec un maximum de souffrance pour elle mais alors qu'elle était en train de mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas bu du sang, parce que des gens essayaient désespérément de la sauver du vampirisme, et Stefan était là à côté et il était prêt à mourir si ça voulait dire qu'elle vivait. J'ai toujours voulu ça pour moi et à la place je l'ai sauvé...." expliquait Rebekah en buvant et en étant aux bords des larmes serrée contre Dagmar qui avait placé un bras autour de ses épaules 

"Tu l'as aidé parce que Rebekah tu aimes l'amour, autant le vivre toi même que le voir vraiment, tu as beau avoir eu des sentiments pour Stefan tu sais aussi ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes et quand tu as vu à quel point il l'aimait, tu n'as pas pu la laisser mourir. Ça ne fait pas de toi une idiote, ça fait juste de toi un être avec des sentiments et ce n'est pas une surprise parce que tu as un grand cœur, enfin avec nous toujours avec le reste du monde c'est plus rare. Tu es supérieure à Elena parce que tu étais capable de prendre cette décision, alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais prise, nous avons commis des horreurs c'est vrai, nos intérêts ont toujours été notre priorité mais nous sommes toujours capable d'un tel geste. Alors qu'elle t'aurait surement laissé mourir. C'est une force et une faiblesse c'est vrai, mais tu es capable de faire en sorte que ce ne soit qu'une force. J'ai foi en toi Bekah. 

Tu sous estime ce que tu représentes pour nous aussi tu sais, je me rappelle d'une fois où tu as été capturé par des chasseurs il y a quelques siècles, je n'ai jamais vu tes frères aussi hors de contrôle. Niklaus ne le montre pas ces derniers temps c'est vrai, mais tu es la plus importante pour lui, si il devait choisir entre toi et Elijah, tu serais sa priorité, j'en suis sûre. Kol t'adore aussi, tu es sa préférée de la famille, Elijah... il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi aussi et Finn m'a dit que nous étions les deux seules à qui il n'en voulait pas trop. Tu es leur petite sœur, on se perd souvent, on oublie aussi ce qui est vraiment important parfois, mais on est aussi capable d'être uni. Je ne sais pas comment on va se retrouver cette fois, ou même quand, mais je sais qu'on y arrivera, on le fait toujours après tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Par rapport à Stefan,... je suis d'accord avec toi, Elena ne connait pas une partie de Stefan, celle qu'il bloque autant, sa partie vampire, elle est une enfant, ils le sont tous les deux dans leur attitude en vérité. Je ne comprends pas non plus l'intérêt d'être avec la copie conforme de son ex, et comment elle fait pour accepter ça aussi, mais c'est ainsi. Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un, homme ou femme, qui te mettra en premier, pour qui tu seras la priorité et qui te mettront avant tout le reste, je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un comme ça pour toi." consola Dagmar, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait consoler la blonde par rapport au comportement d'un ex, quoiqu'en général les ex ne vivaient pas, Niklaus s'en chargeait. 

Les deux vampires originelles restèrent un moment silencieuses, regardant les étoiles et se détendant ensemble, profitant du calme qui ne durait jamais dans leurs vies. Ce fut Rebekah qui le brisa, en se décalant de Dagmar pour au lieu d'être contre elle, d'être face à elle à la place, se mettant en tailleur elle observa un moment sa belle-sœur qui la regardait curieusement, appuyé contre un arbre. 

"Comment ça va avec Elijah ? Je veux dire tu m'as entendu me plaindre pendant des heures et c'est ton tour, promis je répéterai rien." promit Rebekah 

"On ne s'est pas vraiment retrouvé tout simplement, il est là et je suis là, on vit ensemble et on tient l'un à l'autre mais on ne sait pas beaucoup plus pour le moment. C'est compliqué, il a vécu sans moi pour un long moment et même avant ça ce n'était pas idéal, le fait qu'il ait vu Katerina et qu'il y ait Elena, n'arrange pas la situation non plus." répondit Dagmar en soupirant après un moment de réflexion "Il est là pour moi pour me soutenir après .. Alexia, mais tout n'est pas vraiment évident."

"Mais tu l'aimes non ?" demanda Rebekah inquiète à l'idée que le couple se sépare, ça semblait tellement impossible, Dagmar et Elijah avaient traversé tellement ensemble, ils étaient pas un couple parfait elle en avait conscience mais ils semblaient inséparables, comme si ils se retrouveraient toujours. Les imaginer l'un sans l'autre... elle ne pouvait pas. 

"Oui, Bekah, j'aime Elijah de tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant cette fois, on verra bien ne t'en fait pas trésor. Quoiqu'il arrive entre Elijah et moi, tu seras ma sœur et tu compteras toujours d'accord ?" répondit gentiment Dagmar

Rebekah baissa les yeux en entendant ça, c'était comme si elle ne pensait pas que leur couple tiendrait, comme si elle avait déjà abandonné, elle ne voulait pas ça, elle aimait voir les deux ensembles, mais elle pouvait comprendre, un peu en tout cas, parce que même si elle savait que son frère aimait Dagmar, elle savait aussi à quel point les sosies particulièrement mais aussi les quelques écarts de Elijah avaient blessé la femme en face d'elle. Dagmar ne s'était pas particulièrement confiée à elle, mais elle avait quand même pu le voir, et aussi elle avait observé un jour Kol consoler Dagmar, Rebekah était sûre que si Kol ne s'était pas plus vengé contre Elijah c'était parce que sa meilleure amie le lui avait demandé. Rebekah voulait le bonheur des deux, mais elle voulait surtout qu'ils le trouvent ensemble. 

"Dagmar, pourquoi toi et Kol, ..." commença Rebekah avant de s'interrompre, elle avait toujours su que Kol et Dagmar n'étaient pas ensemble de cette manière, c'était évident, Dagmar n'aurait jamais fait ça non plus, elle aurait été directe et rompu avec Elijah avant, ça Rebekah n'en doutait pas, mais surtout Kol ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir si ça c'était produit. Kol était possessif, Rebekah l'avait toujours su, même enfant il avait eu du mal à accepter de partager Dagmar, elle en avait quelques souvenirs, surtout avec Henrik, Kol avait été jaloux aisément. Mais Rebekah savait qu'il n'y avait pas un amour romantique entre les deux, elle était néanmoins curieuse. 

"Kol et moi ?" demanda Dagmar les yeux écarquillés, elle était plutôt amusée par la question, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles il y avait souvent eu des erreurs par rapport à sa relation avec Kol, ça l'avait toujours surprise parce que Kol était son meilleur ami, mais ça la surprenait quand même que Rebekah demande une telle chose. 

"Vous vous êtes jamais dit que vous pourriez être bien ensemble ? Je veux dire vous vous rendez heureux, c'est visible, tu le calmes et il te fait sourire vous vous complétez..." expliqua Rebekah 

"Kol et moi on s'aime c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si il n'était pas dans ma vie, chaque fois qu'il était poignardé était un cauchemar pour moi parce que j'ai besoin de lui, c'est comme ça et il m'a dit que c'était réciproque. Kol est mon roc et une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. On s'est demandé quand on était humains et avant que je ne sois totalement amoureuse d'Elijah, quand il était juste mignon pour moi, si on ne pourrait pas être ensemble. Je savais que Kol me traiterait avec respect et qu'il me laisserait faire ce que j'aimais et il savait que j'aurai compris qui il était, son côté farceur, son amour pour la magie et tout le reste. Mais on n'a pas pu se voir ainsi, on ne se voit pas d'une manière romantique ou même sexuelle. On est, quel est le terme, ah oui, on est des âmes sœurs platoniques si tu veux. " expliqua Dagmar 

"Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce que tu ferais si Kol n'était pas dans ta vie, ... qu'en est il d'Elijah ?" questionna Rebekah après un moment de silence où elle réfléchissait à ce que Dagmar avait dit. 

"Pendant longtemps j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais pas exister sans lui, tout comme je ne peux pas le faire sans Kol. Ces derniers temps je ne sais plus, Elijah aura toujours mon cœur Bekah, je ne sais juste plus où est ce que ça va me mener cette fois. " dit simplement Dagmar "Je sais juste que tant que les sosies existent je ne pourrais pas lui faire entièrement confiance, il y aura toujours une part de doute. Il a été avec d'autres femmes que les sosies, j'en ai conscience, mais il n'a pas ressenti autant pour elles. Que mon  mari m'ait trompé est déjà difficile, mais que ce soit avec la même image encore et encore, c'est juste pire." 

"Pourquoi tu ne les a pas tué ?" demanda doucement Rebekah 

"Parce que je l'aime, faire ça le blesserait et je risquerais de le perdre." répondit distraitement Dagmar "J'ai envie d'être heureuse avec lui Bekah, je ne sais juste pas si ça sera possible."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne année à tout le monde. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, plus que quelques chapitres et ce sera la fin (quatre je pense). Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris mais surtout commentent. S'il vous plaît laissez un petit commentaire pour le dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

Vivrev avec Elijah seule et sans avoir à se soucier de Mikael était une nouvelle expérience pour Dagmar. Bien sûr le couple était parti au moins une fois chaque décennie pour une période en tête à tête, prendre un peu d'espace et souffler ainsi que se retrouver, néanmoins il y avait toujours eu le danger de Mikael. Certes il chassait Niklaus, mais Elijah et elle étaient ses ennemis à ses yeux vu qu'il protégeait leur jeune frère, qu'il soit demi ou par alliance ça ne changeait rien pour eux. Il était un membre de leur famille, un avec qui il s'entendait bien mieux que Mikael.

Cette fois c'était à la fois agréable et gênant, agréable parce qu'ils se retrouvaient, Elijah apprenant à son épouse le monde moderne, les rendez vous au cinéma, au théâtre, au restaurant se passaient bien, néanmoins il y avait une gêne entre eux. Les questions sur les agissements d'Elijah durant le 'sommeil' de Dagmar étaient entre eux, de même que le fait qu'il avait vu Katerina et qu'Elena vivait encore, et qu'il était proche d'elle, un peu en tout cas. Leur dernière rencontre avec la sosie était pesante, le fait qu'elle soit à présent un vampire n'aidait pas non plus, Dagmar en voulait un peu à Rebekah pour ça. Mais bon c'était fait, et cette sosie semblait avoir bien moins d'instinct de survie et d'intelligence que Katerina, elle n'aimait pas la femme, c'était même un euphémisme, mais elle était débrouillarde et habile, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait respecter. Elena en revanche était absolument idiote, même Tatia avait eu plus de jugeote qu'elle, elle avait par contre été bien plus manipulatrice que Katerina, il lui avait fallu deux cent ans pour arriver à son niveau. Non elle n'était pas du tout en colère contre les sosies, non pas du tout.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Elijah, ils étaient au restaurant et elle avait semblé distraite depuis quelques jours

"Oui ça va." répondit Dagmar avec un sourire

"Dagmar, je sais qu'on n'est pas aussi proche que par le passé mais je veux être là pour toi, je suis là pour toi, je peux t'écouter tu sais." dit Elijah en fronçant un peu les sourcils et en prenant la main de sa femme

"Je suis inquiète pour Niklaus, il ne veut rien entendre par rapport à la menace que représente les hybrides, pas pour la communauté surnaturelle, mais pour lui même. Tyler Lockwood a pu défaire le lien d'asservissement et il cherche à ce que les autres fassent de même mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il refuse de décrocher son téléphone si c'est moi et que j'ai autre chose à lui dire que des nouvelles vis à vis des cinq et de la cure pour le vampirisme." expliqua Dagmar en serrant avec gratitude et affection la main de son mari, c'était loin d'être parfait entre eux mais elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit là avec elle.

"Tu le connais, il est têtu mais il reste paranoïaque, il est sans aucun doute préparé à la possibilité d'une trahison." tenta Elijah

"Justement je ne le crois pas, il est tellement sûr du lien d'asservissement qu'il semble aveugle au reste. Il est capable d'être un bon chef, on l'a vu mais là il les traite comme des objets ou des esclaves, je ne le comprends pas parfois. Il a toujours voulu créer des être comme lui et à présent qu'il les a, il ne fait rien de plus." soupira Dagmar

"Il assume sans doute qu'ils ne le laisseront pas, tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il pense que les gens resteront avec lui." il pointa

"Oui, on peut dire que je sais." acquiesça Dagmar avec un sourire agacé, c'était après tout comme ça qu'il les traitait parce qu'ils étaient une famille et qu'ils avaient promis  _Pour Toujours et à Jamais._  "Heureusement qu'il n'a jamais essayé de nous traiter comme de vulgaires serviteurs."

"Ça c'est sûr, tu lui aurais crié dessus, cela aurait pu être divertissant." réfléchit Elijah

"J'avais pensé qu'il serait différent après la mort de Mikael, mais il est pire que jamais, je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Je sais que ce qu'à fait Esther et aussi Finn l'a blessé, ça nous a tous touché, mais de là à se comporter ainsi..." souffla Dagmar

"Tu n'as pas été blessé par Esther et Finn, en tout cas je ne le crois pas." dit Elijah

"Après notre transformation et la perte de notre bébé, je n'ai ressenti que de la haine pour elle. Je sais que Bekah l'a pleuré et je l'ai consolé, toi aussi, de même que Kol mais moi je ne ressentais pas ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Esther mais après je l'ai haï, en plus je me suis méfiée d'elle quand elle est arrivée, elle ne se comportait pas comme elle aurait dû, et puis la colère de Finn était prévisible. On l'a abandonné, elle non, le fait qu'il la rejoigne n'était pas une surprise. Est ce que ce le fait que Finn voulait tous nous tuer était douloureux, oui mais nous n'avions jamais été trop proches, du coup je peux le gérer." elle expliqua simplement "En parlant de vengeance, ne sous estime pas Kol, il est capable d'être patient et il n'a pas oublié que vous avez tout les trois joué un rôle dans le fait qu'il a été poignardé."

"Tu sais quelque chose ?" il demanda en fronçant les sourcils, plus inquiet qu'auparavant

"Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je le connais. Il est capable de mettre sa colère et son désir de revanche de côté si nécessaire mais il ne le fera pas éternellement." elle dit en haussant les épaules

"Tu savais à propos de l'arme qu'il préparait contre Niklaus ?" il demanda ensuite, il ne le lui avait jamais demandé, parler de Kol après ce qu'il avait fait le rendait mal à l'aise et après leur fuite, la simple mention de la Nouvelle Orléans était une mauvaise idée.

"Non, Niklaus m'aurait poignardé aussi si il avait soupçonné une telle chose. Je n'aurai pas été contre si il m'en avait parlé, mais Kol ne m'a jamais placé dans une position difficile comme ça et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit." expliqua Dagmar faisant tressaillir Elijah, il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose que son frère, ça c'était sûr.

"Je sais que ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment entre nous, c'est compliqué et on ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir l'un avec l'autre, mais ... je t'aime Dagmar, je veux que tu le saches. Quoiqu'il se passe dans nos vies, notre future n'oublie pas que je t'aime." dit Elijah à la fin du repas, la discussion avait été plus légère entre eux après le début un peu difficile, c'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient un tant soit peu le sujet et il était hésitant mais il voulait le lui dire

"Je t'aime aussi Elijah et je sais que tu m'aimes." répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste

"Pourquoi ce sourire alors ?" il demanda inquiet

"J'ai toujours su que j'avais une place dans ton cœur, tout comme tu en as une dans le mien, ma question a toujours été plus sur le fait que je ne suis pas forcément celle qui compte le plus. Les dopplelgangers ont toujours eu une place plus importante pour toi, je l'ai accepté il y a longtemps." elle dit simplement, c'était la vérité aussi difficile qu'elle soit, bien sûr il y avait eu quelques autres femmes que les sosies, mais l'attraction pour Katerina avait toujours été plus forte que celle qu'il avait eu pour Céleste, elle le savait, même chose pour Tatia, elle ne savait pas pour Elena et elle ne le voulait pas, ce serait trop douloureux si il avait une aventure avec elle. Si il touchait Katerina aussi, elle le quitterait, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il paya et ils quittèrent le restaurant en silence, Elijah ayant sa femme à son bras mais il était pensif, et silencieux, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il comprenait d'elle, c'était loin d'être positif de ça il en était sûr.

"Tu m'aimes toujours comme au premier jour ?" il demanda alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble, ils avaient décidé de venir à pied plutôt que de prendre la voiture et c'était parfait pour le retour aussi, très agréable malgré le sujet de conversation. Noël approchait mais la météo était plutôt douce.

"C'est différent de lorsqu'on était humain Eli, mais oui je t'aime toujours, mon amour pour toi a changé au fil des siècles comme nous avons changé mais il est toujours fort." répondit calmement Dagmar

"Nous avons tous changé c'est vrai, j'avoue pourtant que je suis surpris que la relation entre toi et Kol soit toujours aussi forte, il est tellement distant." dit Elijah en changeant d'avis, il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça mais il était aussi curieux à ce sujet là

"Est ce vraiment bizarre ? Je veux dire, Kol a toujours été un peu à l'écart lorsque nous étions humains, Henrik aidait à ce niveau, il était proche de Kol mais à cette époque nous étions tous là les uns pour les autres, ça a changé lorsque l'on est devenu vampire." dit doucement Dagmar, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler de ça mais peut être que ce serait différent cette fois, les liens entre lui et Niklaus étaient différents et Mikael était mort, il écouterait peut être vraiment.

"Ça n'a pas changé." protesta de suite Elijah

"Bien sûr que si, Eli réfléchis, Rebekah et Niklaus ont toujours eu un lien spécial, c'était évident mais on l'acceptait, de toute façon on avait tous un point faible pour elle, ça n'a pas changé, loin de là même, lorsqu'on est devenu vampire. Toi en revanche tu avais toujours eu un lien fort avec Nik, c'était vrai mais pas au point de le choisir avant les autres, après la malédiction et ton sentiment de culpabilité ça avait changé. Tu lui passais tout ou presque, déterminé à ne plus échouer dans ton rôle de grand frère avec lui, négligeant au passage ton autre petit frère. Kol a changé après notre transformation c'est vrai, mais surtout à cause de la perte de sa magie, c'était la principale raison et tu l'as vu au fil des siècles, les sorcières réagissent mal lorsqu'elles deviennent des vampires, soit elles rejettent la transformation, soient elles cherchent un moyen de retrouver le sentiment de pouvoir et c'est ce qu'elles trouvent dans la soif de sang. Kol a fait la même chose.

Il est aussi devenu plus distant vis à vis de vous parce que ce que tu tolérais et acceptais de Nik, c'était insupportable de la part de Kol. Lui et Nik ont toujours eu une relation étrange du à leur similarité de caractère, il a donc réagi comme Nik aurait fait dans les mêmes circonstances, escaladant la situation, et tu as refusé de voir ton erreur et la différence de traitement que les deux subissaient. Ce que Kol a subi lorsque nous étions à la Nouvelle Orléans était injuste et cruel, Nik l'a réveillé par caprice et l'a rendormi lorsque Kol a réagi en voyant qu'il était remplacé, il l'a traité comme un jouet et tu n'as rien vu. Si il y avait une arme capable d'immobiliser Nik et que nous l'utilisions tout le temps, il aurait réagi en en créant une qui pouvait nous atteindre, exactement ce qu'à voulu faire Kol.

Tout n'est pas perdu tu sais, Kol n'oublie rien mais il est capable de pardonner, même si ça ne sera qu'après une série de test, pour s'assurer que tu as vraiment changé d'attitude envers lui. Si c'est ce que tu veux c'est possible, ne l'oublie pas, soit juste c'est tout ce que je te demande." dit Dagmar

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt normalement, ce fut deux jours après cette discussion que Dagmar reçut un appel inquiétant au sujet des événements de Mystic Falls, les hybrides étaient prêts à agir, elle tenta de contacter Niklaus qui ne décrocha pas, inquiète elle décida de partir, appelant Elijah au passage mais ce dernier ne décrocha pas non plus, ce qui était moins inquiétant que pour leur frère vu qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait un rendez vous auquel il devait aller, un rendez vous professionnel. Elle lui laissa donc un message tout en se mettant à courir, ce qui était plus rapide que la voiture. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Ce qu'elle aimait le plus en tant que vampire c'était la vitesse, ça et le fait qu'elle avait ses sens amplifiés, elle ignorait certes où était l'exact lieu de rendez vous des hybrides et de cette sorcière qui était supposé enfermer le corps de son frère sous terre pendant que les hybrides s'enfuyaient aux quatre coins du monde (ils étaient plus idiots que ce qu'elle avait imaginé si ils pensaient réellement s'en sortir ainsi. Elijah et elle n'auraient jamais laissé une telle chose se produire, et Kol qui avait horreur des loups garous n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée), mais en se concentrant elle les entendit et se précipita vers cet endroit.

Elle arriva en même temps que le corps de l'hybride qui avait mené Niklaus jusque là, tomba au sol sans cœur.

"Où tu crois aller chéri ? La fête vient juste de commencer." elle dit en stoppant la fuite d'un hybride "J'ai horreur des traîtres." elle dit simplement avant de lui arracher le cœur

Niklaus était surpris de la voir, elle le savait, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ça, néanmoins il ne lui adressa pas la parole, plus occupé à tuer ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre lui qu'autre chose, elle resta également silencieuse, l'aidant et protégeant ses arrières. Elle le suivit lorsque la beta du groupe s'enfuit, et resta à l'entrée du sous sol des Lockwood, le laissant régler ceci. Niklaus ne réagissait jamais bien face à la trahison, le plus souvent il répondait avec un massacre, tout comme Kol sauf que ce dernier était plus dangereux vu qu'il était encore plus imprévisible, seule elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il allait faire et encore il arrivait souvent à la surprendre. L'hybride était prise au piège et elle le savait, dos aux barreaux comme elle l'était, elle avait l'air absolument paniqué mais Dagmar n'éprouvait pas une once de pitié pour elle, elle avait voulu faire du mal à Niklaus.

"Où est Tyler Lockwood ?" demanda Niklaus d'une voix calme, il avait été le seul à ne pas être présent et Dagmar se posait la même question, quoiqu'elle était aussi curieuse vis à vis de Hayley et sur le comment son frère avait il su ? Mais ce n'était pas urgent. "J'attends ta réponse ma douce." il dit en s'avançant jusqu'à ce que son épée soit à la gorge de la femme "Je veux savoir où il est !" il dit avec colère cette fois, son supposé calme brisé.

"J'en sais rien." elle finit par dire, absolument terrorisée

"Mauvaise réponse." il dit simplement avant de la décapiter grâce à son épée, se recouvrant d'avantage de sang

Il resta un moment immobile, le regard un peu perdu, elle s'avança vers lui et mis sa main sur son bras, il la regarda et elle vit un peu des masques qu'il avait si souvent tomber sous ses yeux, il se laissait être un peu fragile devant elle.

"Je dois le faire payer." il lui dit

"Je t'attendrai à la maison." elle dit simplement, il n'y avait plus rien à dire et il partit, elle remarqua le cercueil de Rebekah au sol mais ne fit rien, elle entendait un battement de cœur très humain, si Bekah n'avait pas été réveillé avant son départ alors elle le ferait, pour le moment Niklaus avait besoin de son support et de son soutien, pas d'une dispute avec Bekah.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?" demanda Niklaus en rentrant dans la maison Mikaelson

"Je sais qu'on est pas la famille la plus unie au monde, qu'on n'est pas toujours présent et qu'il y a un énorme tas de tension entre nous tous mais tu restes mon petit frère et je t'aime. Je te le jure, je ne veux rien d'autre que d'être là pour toi aujourd'hui, pour te soutenir." dit Dagmar en s'approchant de lui "Je vais te faire couler un bain pendant que tu mets ton épée, où tu veux..."

Il arriva un moment après toujours dégoulinant de sang et l'air perdu, elle s'avança vers lui et enleva ses habits les uns après les autres avant de l'aider à monter dans la baignoire, son calme et son absence l'inquiétaient, elle ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de la sorte, même à leur début en tant que vampire quoiqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment été proche de lui à ce moment là. Elle le nettoya calmement tentant de l'apaiser un peu et surtout de l'aider à se détendre. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eu de romantique mais après avoir vécu un millénaire ensemble, moins quelques années par ci par là, il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ou vu, vis à vis des uns et des autres. Il était séduisant, elle ne le niait pas, mais il ne l'attirait pas. Elle le lava puis le sécha en l'aidant à se lever puis à se mettre au lit et se fut à ce moment là qu'il réagit, lorsqu'elle se releva pour partir, il lui attrapa le bras et leva ses yeux bleus tristes vers elle.

"Reste." il murmura, si bas que même avec son ouïe vampirique elle l'entendit à peine mais c'était suffisant, elle monta dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle le sentit pleurer, passant simplement sa main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler, des choses à découvrir et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment autant par rapport à la situation que par rapport aux agissements de son mari mais pour le moment il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait, son frère Niklaus avait besoin d'elle et elle allait être là. Et si en partant elle réveillait Rebekah, et bien elle était une Mikaelson et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, c'était probablement leur credo.

Dagmar se leva tôt le lendemain matin, même avec la brièveté de sa nuit, elle connaissait suffisamment Nik pour savoir qu'il ne réagirait pas bien à l'idée qu'il avait été aussi vulnérable devant elle et qu'elle ferait mieux de lui laisser un peu de temps seul pour se reprendre, elle en profita pour faire le petit déjeuner en attendant du coup lorsqu'il descendit avec son pantalon de nuit elle avait fini les pancakes qu'elle avait préparé. Il mangea sans un mot, le seul signe qu'il était heureux de la voir avait été sa main sur son épaule qu'il avait laissé quelques secondes avant de continuer sa route.

"Comment tu as su pour hier ?" il finit par demander

"J'étais inquiète pour toi et Bekah quand j'ai su que vous comptiez rester ici, on a trop d'ennemi dans cette ville. J'ai cherché un moyen de garder un œil sur vous, j'aurai pu envoyer quelqu'un mais ça aurait attiré l'attention alors j'ai hypnotisé Caroline Forbes." elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que son frère l'avait plaqué contre le mur, sa main sur sa gorge

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as demandé de faire ?" il demanda furieux

"De me donner des comptes rendu tout les jours sur ce que faisait ses amis. Rien d'autre, je te le jure." elle dit calmement avant de répondre à sa force, prenant son poignet dans sa main et serrant avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'envoyer loin d'elle. "Tu es l'hybride mais je suis aussi une Vampire Originelle et je suis plus vieille que toi. Ne l'oublie plus, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour Caroline mais je ne m'en serais jamais servi, je ne suis pas comme ça." elle dit avec nettement plus de froideur dans la voix "Comment as tu su ? Tu étais surpris de me voir donc tu n'as pas écouté mes messages."

"Hayley, la louve, m'a averti." dit Klaus en se relevant

"Hayley ? Tu es sûr ?" demanda Dagmar en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui, bien sûr que je suis sûr, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire et qu'elle ne pouvait plus couvrir Tyler. Pourquoi ?" il demanda en la regardant avec attention

"Parce que c'était son idée, c'est elle qui a convaincu Tyler d'aider les autres hybrides comme elle l'avait aidé à briser son lien d'asservissement. C'est elle qui a poussé Tyler à devenir l'alpha du groupe et qui a eu l'idée de t'enterrer après t'avoir forcé dans un autre corps grâce à une sorcière." expliqua la Vampire en fronçant les sourcils

"Je m'en moque, je vais peindre." dit Niklaus en quittant la pièce

"Il s'en moque peut être mais moi non." dit Dagmar en sortant de la maison, Hayley avait certes de l'avance vu qu'elle était probablement parti la veille mais elle n'était qu'une louve, elle n'irait pas loin en tout cas pas en dehors du champ d'action de Dagmar, vu qu'elle était sans aucun doute en voiture.

"Qu'est ce que..." dit Hayley en revenant à elle, encore un peu étourdie et réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras ou ses jambes, elle était attaché à une sorte de x

"Ah tu es réveillée, j'ai crains d'avoir frappé trop fort. Je ne savais pas où t'installer mais heureusement mon frère avait un instrument de l'Inquisition en réserve." dit une voix féminine et agréable, elle vit une femme habillée d'un pantalon tailleur avec une chemise marron

"Qui t'es toi ?" demanda Hayley avec colère

"Tu n'as pas bien fait tes devoirs je vois, je m'appelle Dagmar, si la situation avait été différente je t'aurai simplement remercier pour avoir sauvé la vie de Niklaus mais comme j'en sais un peu plus sur la situation nous nous retrouvons ici, j'ai des questions à te poser et j'attends des réponses claires." dit la femme avec le même air patient et gentil, si étrange en vu de la situation

"De quoi tu parles ? Qui t'es ?" répéta Hayley en essayant de s'empêcher de paniquer

"Mes excuses, je suis Dagmar Mikaelson, j'ai épousé Elijah le frère aîné de Niklaus, et après un millénaire de vie avec lui, il est mon petit frère. Pourquoi tu as informé mon frère de ce qui se passait ?" elle répéta

"Je suis pas suicidaire." dit Hayley, donnant la même réponse que la veille

"Les gens pensent que Niklaus est le plus paranoïaque d'entre nous, et je ne nierai pas qu'il le soit, c'est vrai après tout, il se méfie beaucoup des gens, pas de tous, il a ses exceptions, mais il se méfie des gens. Néanmoins, je le suis bien plus, je suis toujours inquiète pour ma famille, surtout ceux avec des caractères un peu plus emportés, encore plus tu te doutes lorsqu'ils restent à des endroits où nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis. J'aurai pu demander à quelqu'un qui m'est loyal de rester et de garder l'œil ouvert, mais il se serait fait remarqué et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, il me fallait donc quelqu'un de confiance dans le groupe. Je n'ai pas la stupidité de penser que j'aurai pu facilement gagner leur loyauté lorsqu'ils pensaient les pires horreurs de ma famille, en plus je n'aurais pas eu confiance en quelqu'un de nouveau aisément. J'ai donc eu recours à un coup bas, j'ai hypnotisé quelqu'un pour me faire des rapports quotidiens sur les risques que courraient ma famille. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui soit au courant des actions des frères Salvatore mais qui soit aussi au courant des actions des hybrides. Au final j'ai hésité entre deux personnes, Elena Gilbert aurait pu faire l'affaire mais je ne supporte pas les sosies et je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'approcher d'elle sans risquer de la tuer, ce qui aurait été contre-productif, du coup il ne me restait que Caroline Forbes. Caroline qui m'a tenu informé de toutes les actions des gens de Mystic Falls, y compris de cette fille qui connaissait Tyler Lockwood et qui l'avait aidé à briser l'asservissement. Cette même fille qui a aidé à briser les liens des autres hybrides, et qui disait avoir une sorcière pour un plan afin que Niklaus ne soit plus un problème pour vous. Imagine donc ma surprise lorsque mon frère m'annonce que c'est toi qui l'a averti. Je ne comprenais pas et puis j'ai lu le contenu de ton portable et puis j'ai appris que tu travaillais pour quelqu'un, qui est Shane ? Et pourquoi travaillais tu pour lui ? Et aussi qu'est ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses ?" demanda Dagmar en observant la louve

"Je me demande souvent comment toi et Kol pouvez être aussi proches alors que vous n'avez pas grand chose en commun et puis tu fais quelque chose comme ça. Je vais devoir forcer quelqu'un à nettoyer n'est ce pas ?" commenta Klaus lorsque sa sœur entra dans son atelier, la louve n'avait pas voulu parler mais Dagmar avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait

"Il n'y a pas trop de sang si c'est ce que tu crains. Il faudra l'enterrer par contre, je l'ai tué." répondit distraitement Dagmar

"Je n'ai pas écouté tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, qu'est ce que tu as appris ?" il demanda inquiet de voir une telle expression sur le visage de son aînée, Dagmar ne réagissait pas ainsi facilement, loin de là même, la voir ainsi était donc perturbant.

"Elle a travaillé avec ce Professeur Shane pour obtenir des informations sur ses parents biologiques, elle ignore tout à leur sujet. Il voulait le massacre de douze hybrides, elle devait donc les pousser à la rébellion et puis te le dire pour que tu les tues. Tyler Lockwood n'était pas innocent, loin de là mais il était un pion dans son plan, en revanche elle avait de l'affection pour lui et c'est pour ça qu'elle a poussé Adrian a brisé le lien, elle avait besoin de lui pour épargner Tyler Lockwood." expliqua distraitement toujours Dagmar

"Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?" demanda Klaus en se calmant de son mieux, il n'y avait plus qu'à tuer Tyler à présent et en attendant il souffrait, si Hayley n'avait pas été tué par Dagmar il l'aurait fait souffrir avant de la tuer.

"Le massacre de douze hybrides, après la mort de douze humains, plus le fait que ce Shane assure qu'elle aurait connu ses parents quand tout ça sera fini... je n'aime pas ça. Nik je sais que tu veux détruire la cure, je comprends ton point, mais s'il te plait avant de te rendre où elle se trouve, attends un peu. Je dois vérifier quelque chose et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire." demanda Dagmar en le regardant

"Qu'est ce que tu veux vérifier ?" il demanda intrigué

"La légende de Silas, tu la connais ?" elle questionna à la place

"C'était une histoire quand on était humain, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?"il demanda

"Silas était un sorcier très puissant qui avait été trahi par la sorcière Qetsiya après qu'ils aient fait une potion pour devenir immortels, elle aurait tué l'aimée de Silas et fou de chagrin Silas aurait fait une cure avant d'être emmuré par Qetsiya qui aurait crée l'Autre Côté afin de mettre un autre obstacle entre les amoureux. La légende était qu'un jour Silas reviendrait, ferait tomber l'Autre Côté, ramenant tous ceux qui étaient morts à la vie. J'ignore à quel point c'est réel ou non, mais je sais que toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité, Ayanna était une descendante de Qetsiya et je voudrais savoir si Silas est vraiment une menace. Laisse moi un peu de temps." elle lui demanda, le suppliant presque

"Je vais rassembler ce qui est nécessaire pour trouver la cure mais je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu me dises si c'est ou non un danger avant d'agir." concéda Niklaus

"Merci." dit Dagmar avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir, elle avait à faire et elle devait le faire vite, Niklaus n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

"Merci d'être venu. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu longtemps." elle dit en s'asseyant en face de la personne qu'elle avait appelé en sortant de la maison Mikaelson de Mystic Falls, elle avait couru voir si Rebekah était réveillée et c'était le cas, du coup elle avait pu partir sans problème et sans culpabilité.

"Tu sais que je suis toujours à ta disposition darling." dit Kol en souriant à sa meilleure amie, notant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux "Que se passe t'il ? Je suis toujours heureux de te voir mais tu es tendue."

"Je crois que la cure que Rebekah, Niklaus et les enfants de Mystic Falls veulent est enfermée avec Silas." elle dit simplement, venant de suite au point et elle vit avec soulagement que son inquiétude était partagée "Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais on doit le découvrir, et vite, il y a eu deux massacres de douze personnes, humains et hybrides, et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir un troisième et d'avoir un triangle d'expression, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux voir. Jamais."

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" il questionna très sérieux

"Niklaus m'a donné un peu de temps mais je dois trouver des preuves, des preuves solides pour lui prouver le danger que représente Silas, il ne me croira pas pour moins que la fin du monde, pareil pour Bekah, elle veut être humaine et mère, je la comprends mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera comme elle le souhaite et ce n'est pas un risque que je veux prendre. Le danger reste avec ces enfants qui se croient supérieurs et en ce professeur Shane qui tire les ficelles de l'ombre, il en sait trop et fait trop pour que je sois à l'aise avec cette idée. J'apprécie la connaissance mais il y a des limites. Tu veux bien aller là bas pour surveiller ce qui s'y passe et pour les stopper si nécessaire ?" elle demanda, elle y avait réfléchi en courant et c'était le meilleur plan d'action vu les circonstances

"Bien sûr. Comment vas tu réunir des preuves ?" il demanda

"Je vais aller en Grèce, il y a un clan de sorcière spécialisé dans l'histoire du monde surnaturel, leur clan me doive un service, je les ai protégé pendant longtemps en plus je doute qu'elles veuillent le retour de Silas. Je dois rentrer à Philadelphie pour voir Elijah et je prendrai l'avion de là, j'ai déjà acheter deux billets d'avion. On part à 19h ce soir." elle répondit

"Préviens moi quand tu pars pour l'aéroport alors." demanda Kol, ils avaient à faire et pas beaucoup de temps

Elijah n'était pas à l'appartement, elle sortit son téléphone pour utiliser l'application pour le trouver que Niklaus avait installé et elle ressortit pour le voir après avoir vainement tenté de le joindre. Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait, là assis dans un café il était avec Katerina un doux sourire sur le visage et son bras autour de ses épaules.


	10. Chapter 10

Dagmar rentra à l'appartement où ils logeaient avec l'impression d'être dans le brouillard, elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Elijah, plus précisément en voyant le lit. Voir le lit lui donna envie de craquer totalement, soit en explosant de rage ou sinon en s'effondrant en larmes, elle avait envie de faire les deux c'était vrai mais elle n'allait pas se laisser aller de la sorte. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si c'était une totale surprise, elle connaissait Elijah après tout, elle avait vu qu'il lui mentait et elle s'était doutée que ça avait à voir avec Katerina, après tout c'était en général le cas avec lui. Néanmoins voir son mari sourire et passer du temps avec Katerina avait fait mal.

Elle avait dit à Kol que ce serait la dernière chance qu'elle accorderait à son mariage, elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Mais elle avait le temps d'y penser plus tard, après tout elle avait cherché Elijah pour une raison avant de le trouver avec la Sosie, elle devait partir en Europe et avait prévu de demander à son époux de l'accompagner. Ce n'était plus d'actualité à présent, elle partirait seule et elle laisserait une lettre à Elijah pour le quitter. Pas très courageux certes, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de le confronter actuellement, elle avait besoin de distance et de temps avant de le revoir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé que ce serait leur dernière chance qu'elle était heureuse de voir la fin de leur mariage, bien au contraire, au fil des siècles elle avait continué à aimer son mari et c'était toujours le cas. Elle en avait juste assez de devoir continuellement lutter contre les Sosies en particulier.

Elle ne perdit donc pas de temps à faire sa valise, heureusement c'était assez rapide à faire vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pas installés totalement, pensant qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps ici.

Elle était debout au milieu de leur salle à manger, se demandant quoi faire à présent lorsque son téléphone sonna brièvement pour l'avertir d'un message, c'était Kol.

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu'Elijah retourna à l'appartement il fut surpris de voir que Dagmar ne s'y trouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle était parti voir Niklaus mais il avait reçu un message quelques heures auparavant pour lui dire qu'elle serait de retour en milieu d'après midi, il était à peine 16 heure donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. Il l'appela donc mais elle ne décrocha pas, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enleva sa veste de costume pour la ranger dans la penderie qu'il nota quelque chose d'étrange. Les affaires de Dagmar n'étaient pas là, il chercha partout mais il n'y avait plus la moindre affaire qui appartenait purement à sa femme, elle avait en revanche laissé les objets qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble pour décorer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler le concierge de leur immeuble pour lui demander si il avait vu Dagmar il remarqua quelque chose sur la table de la salle à manger. C'était une lettre avec son nom dessus, il l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils et sortit les papiers qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, c'était écrit par Dagmar.

 

_Elijah_

_Lorsque tu liras ces mots je serai déjà loin, je suis navrée de partir ainsi mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je t'aime, cela n'a pas changé depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, mais je ne veux plus fermer les yeux sur ton amour pour Katerina, encore moins à présent que tu as une liaison avec elle._

_Je ne suis pas aveugle Elijah, je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose depuis quelques semaines, je ne voulais juste pas savoir quoi, alors j'ai fait comme je fais si souvent j'ai fermé les yeux, continué à sourire et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Je le fais avec tellement de facilité ces jours ci... Je me rappelle sans mal les paroles que tu m'as dites l'autre soir, lorsque tu m'as assuré que tu m'aimais et j'aimerai te croire mais je doute, ou peut être que tu m'aimes mais que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi..._

_Aujourd'hui encore je n'arrive pas à déterminer si la fuite de Katerina à la fin du quinzième siècle était une bonne chose ou non, avec tes sentiments pour elle je crains que si Niklaus l'avait bel et bien tué cela n'aurait détruit totalement votre relation. Pour autant les dégâts causés par sa fuite ne l'ont pas vraiment amélioré non plus._

_Cela étant dit, son existence même a changé notre mariage, je ne crois pas que tu te sois vraiment rendu compte à quel point je t'en voulais, j'aurais été blessé quelque soit la femme dont tu serai tomber amoureux je le reconnais, mais de toutes les femmes il a fallu que tu aimes la copie parfaite de Tatia, celle qui avait failli briser notre mariage. Tu ne m'as pas simplement blessé, tu as arraché mon coeur et tu l'as piétiné. Tout ça sans t'en rendre compte bien sûr, tu étais trop fasciné par elle. Dans un sens la dague que Niklaus avait planté dans ma poitrine peu de temps après était un soulagement, tu te sentais tellement trahi par Katerina qui avait au final voulu simplement sauver sa vie et que tu n'avais pas connu longtemps, que tu étais aveugle par rapport à tout le reste. La période de sommeil m'a permis de me calmer et de prendre du recul par rapport à notre relation, savoir si je voulais toujours me battre pour nous ou non. C'est une question que je me suis posée tellement souvent..._

_A la Nouvelle Orléans lorsque Niklaus a fini par me réveiller, tu avais apparemment tourné la page de Katerina pour être avec Céleste. Après la mort de cette dernière tu es revenu vers moi et nous nous sommes retrouvés, cependant j'avais toujours l'impression que tu pensais à Katerina, que tu aurais voulu qu'elle soit à ma place. Chaque moment que tu passais, perdu dans tes pensées, j'étais sûre que tu pensais à elle._

_Et aujourd'hui, après t'avoir vu avec elle, rire et avoir l'air tellement content, je peux être sûre que mon impression était la bonne, surtout parce que alors qu'on était supposé se retrouver et sauver notre mariage, tu avais une liaison avec elle._

 

_Lorsque je me suis réveillée à Mystic Falls il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé que ce serait notre dernière chance, je voulais voir si nous pouvions vraiment nous retrouver et nous rendre heureux l'un avec l'autre ou non. Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas malheureusement._

_Je te connais Elijah, tu es un homme d'honneur et qui prend ses responsabilités sérieusement, c'est une chose que j'aime vraiment chez toi, cependant je refuse de devenir un devoir. Tu n'es plus heureux avec moi c'est visible, et honnêtement je ne suis plus vraiment heureuse non plus, alors pourquoi continuer ? Nous avons partagé beaucoup ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais moments, et j'aime penser que je t'ai rendu un peu heureux. Cependant tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant et je ne veux pas m'entêter une fois de plus. J'ai lutté après Katerina et Céleste pour que notre mariage retrouve sa solidité et le bonheur, je voulais te garder c'était vrai. Je me disais pour me rassurer que tes liaisons n'étaient pas importantes, que tant que tu étais mon mari et que j'étais la première pour toi, le reste n'était rien, que même si tu aimais d'autres femmes tant que tu m'aimais moi alors ça allait._

_Cependant je ne pense pas être la première dans ton cœur , je pense même que cela fait un moment que je me voile la face._

 

_J'aime à penser que je suis une femme d'honneur, mais pour moi cela ne veux pas simplement dire, tenir mes paroles mais surtout être fidèle à moi même et à mes principes. Je refuse de te retenir uniquement pour une parole que tu as donné il y a plus de mille ans, lors de notre mariage. On a rempli notre part je crois, après tout nous avons remplis nos vœux pour plusieurs vies, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que nous deviendrons des Originels, mais ce fut le cas et même si je resterai fidèle au Toujours Ensemble que nous nous sommes promis tous, ce sera en tant que membre de la famille plutôt que ta femme Eli._

_Il est temps que nous acceptons le fait que nous ne sommes plus les deux jeunes gens qui se sont mariés il y a si longtemps._

 

_Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, mais je suis fatiguée de notre mariage et de la vaine lutte que j'ai mené contre les Petrova. Puisque tu as trouvé ton bonheur, je vais suivre ton exemple, peut être pas de suite mais j'espère rencontrer un homme qui me rendra heureuse et qui m'aimera autant que je l'aime. Il me faudra sûrement du temps pour cela mais nous sommes immortels, le temps est une des choses qui ne nous manquent pas._

 

_Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, je parlerai à Niklaus pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais je ne promets rien pour les résultats._

_Merci pour toutes ces années, cela n'a pas toujours été facile mais j'ai été heureuse._

_Avec affection_

_Dagmar Erikdottir_

 

En ouvrant la lettre un peu plus, de manière mécanique, il sortit une chaîne très spéciale, c'était une chaîne qu'il avait acheté à Dagmar il y a des siècles et où elle avait accroché ses alliances, gardant ainsi la trace du temps qui passe comme elle disait. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparé, jamais, si elle ne le portait pas alors il était dans son sac, elle n'allait nulle part sans. C'était ça plus que les mots sur la lettre ou l'absence des affaires de son épouse qui le convainquit vraiment qu'elle était partie. Elle l'avait vu avec Katerina et avait décidé de le laisser.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et sentit les larmes coulées, il n'avait jamais voulu ça, jamais. Le bruit d'une porte violemment ouverte, tapant même contre le mur, le fit lever la tête et il se tourna vers son petit frère Kol, qui avait l'air extrêmement calme, le pire concernant le plus imprévisible des Originels. 

"Quand tu as annoncé ton mariage avec ma meilleure amie, tu m'as juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir et je t'ai dit que si tu le faisais alors je te le ferai payer. J'ai tenu parole quand tu t'es intéressé à Tatia, faisant de ta vie un véritable enfer parce qu'elle souffrait, je me suis abstenu pour Katerina à sa demande à elle, à la place je me suis concentré sur elle qu'importe le fait que je voulais te démembrer. A notre retour de voyage quand on a appris pour Octavia, elle t'a pardonné et j'ai laissé couler. Lorsque j'ai appris pour Elizabeth et Céleste à mon réveil à la Nouvelle Orléans, je n'ai pas été réveillé suffisamment longtemps pour te le faire regretter. Pareil pour la deuxième fois, je voulais plus avoir un moyen de pression sur Niklaus que me venger de toi, surtout qu'elle m'a demandé de ne rien faire. On avait beaucoup à faire à notre réveil à Mystic Falls, avec Esther et tout ça, mais là j'ai accompagné la personne la plus importante de ma vie à l'aéroport et elle a pleuré dans mes bras, parce que tu l'as trompé une fois encore et avec Katerina cette fois. Donne moi une raison pour m'empêcher de mettre ton corps dans une cuve de verveine." demanda Kol calmement mais avec une rage difficilement contenue 

"De quoi tu te plains, elle est libre non ?" dit Elijah d'une voix sans vie, il avait l'impression d'avoir son cœur arraché 

"Tu crois que je l'aime ?" demanda Kol en plaquant Elijah contre le mur avec violence "Je l'aime, elle est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, quoiqu'elle me demande je le ferai. Si elle me l'avait demandé j'aurai affronté Mikael lui même. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu d'une manière romantique. Tu crois vraiment que si ça avait été le cas je n'aurai pas pu la séduire après toutes ses années, après tout le mal que tu lui as fait ? Quand je veux quelque chose je le prends, je n'aurai pas hésité si je l'avais aimé comme ça et si elle m'avait aimé de la même manière, mais entre nous c'est purement platonique, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé partir si ça avait été différent. Tu ne te défends pas." dit Kol en envoyant voler son frère aux quatre coins de la pièce

"A quoi bon." dit simplement Elijah, il avait vu qu'elle était moins heureuse, ça aurait été difficile de faire autrement et il en avait voulu à Kol parce que chaque fois qu'il était là elle souriait plus, elle se confiait plus à lui et ça l'avait rendu malade, malade vis à vis de plein de choses mais surtout de jalousie. Il n'avait jamais su pour sûr si il n'y avait pas plus entre eux, si il n'y avait rien de romantique au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. 

Il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle et ça faisait cinq cents qu'il n'arrivait plus à la convaincre de ça, qu'il ne lui montrait plus suffisamment à quel point il tenait à elle. Elle avait pensé qu'elle passait après Katerina alors que ça n'avait jamais été le cas, il avait été intéressé par elle, il ne le niait pas mais la seule personne qui le connaissait vraiment, entièrement y compris ses parts d'ombres, c'était Dagmar, elle était la seule qu'il aimait vraiment, Katerina n'était qu'une fascination et il avait voulu s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute avec cette liaison avant de se concentrer entièrement sur sa femme, sur son mariage et sa famille. Mais c'était trop tard, une fois que Dagmar prenait une décision il était presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis et elle était douée pour disparaître, elle ne voudrait pas qu'il la trouve même si il partait après elle.

"Tu l'aimes." comprit Kol, sa colère diminuant un peu

"Bien sûr que je l'aime." cracha Elijah avec colère, ses veines vampiriques se montrant ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des années 

"J'ai une raison alors, soit tu réussis à la récupérer et elle sera heureuse, soit tu n'y arrives pas et tu souffriras pour l'éternité parce que tu l'as perdu." commenta Kol "Tu la fais souffrir encore une fois et je te ferai traverser les pires tortures."

"Comment je peux faire pour la convaincre ?" demanda désespéramment Elijah 

"Trouve tout seul." dit Kol avant de sortir, il avait à faire, il devait se défouler pour se contrôler à Mystic Falls

* * *

Dagmar était montée dans un taxi après avoir averti le concierge de ne pas monter si son mari l'appelait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle, sa famille travaillait pour eux depuis plusieurs générations et il faisait du bon travail. Elijah avait beau être un gentleman, il était aussi un vampire et il était dangereux, même si il se contrôlait, ou peut être à cause de ce contrôle. Elle avait été surprise de voir Kol à l'aéroport, quoiqu'au final elle n'aurait pas du vu qu'il était extrêmement protecteur et doux envers ceux qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance, elle avait craqué en le voyant, se mettant à pleurer, laissant sortir des émotions qu'elle avait retenu jusque là.

Elle n'avait quitté ses bras que pour se remaquiller et monter à bord de l'avion, en première et il ne l'avait laissé partir que parce que c'était nécessaire, elle le savait. Une fois à bord elle essaya de lire mais revoyait sa vie avec Elijah plus que les lignes de son livre. 

"On peut se joindre à toi petite sœur ?" demanda une voix masculine après un changement 

Elle leva les yeux surprise, et vit Finn et Sage devant elle.

 


	11. La Grèce et discussions

Dagmar était reconnaissante envers Finn et Sage, pour le fait qu'ils soient là avec elle pour la soutenir mais leur présence est un poids, un rappel de ce qu'elle avait fait en permanence, le fait qu'elle avait laissé Elijah était difficile, plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru, la colère était toujours présente, plus qu'un peu mais le chagrin la supplantait facilement, contrairement à avant malheureusement. Elle était heureuse pour Finn, vraiment, il méritait Sage, il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait à ce point néanmoins voir le couple heureux ensemble était douloureux. Elle était donc plus qu'heureuse de descendre de l'avion à Athènes en Grèce, une part d'elle savait qu'elle était un peu injuste envers eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle était mal elle ne tolérait qu'un certain groupe de personne près d'elle, parce que ces personnes avaient prouvé par le passé qu'il ne la traiterait pas comme si elle était sur le point de se briser, Finn et Sage étaient au contraire attentifs et prudents, et ça n'aidait pas du tout, ça ne soulageait pas non plus, elle ne voulait pas ça mais elle ne savait pas comment leur dire, la situation était suffisamment difficile comme ça, sans rajouter une dispute. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Finn, il avait l'air moins en colère ce qui était un plus, mais elle aurait du faire plus pour lui et ils le savaient tous les deux, le fait qu'elle ait protégé Sage aidait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose comparé au fait qu'elle l'avait laissé pendant 900 ans dans un cercueil. Et avec Sage, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la femme, quelques rencontres avant et après la transformation de Sage, plus quelques brèves rencontres au fil des siècles, mais guère plus, là non plus elle ne savait pas comment agir, et elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser son masque de femme glaciale qu'elle utilisait en général lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise parce qu'ils étaient de la famille. 

Elle était donc immensément reconnaissante lorsque l'avion atterrit, et encore plus lorsque après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, elle fut accostée par une personne oh combien familière. Un homme grand dans la trentaine mais toujours séduisant, et il le savait, avec son teint halé, ses traits ciselés avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux ambres, il était un bel homme avec un physique remarquable et qui était un excellent musicien, mais surtout il était un des 'fils' de Dagmar.

" _Mama_ c'est bon de te voir." lui dit d'ailleurs celui ci en lui prenant son sac de voyage. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ses enfants de l'appeler maman, c'était leur choix, Conrad par exemple ne l'appelait que rarement ainsi mais il le faisait parfois, d'autres l'appelaient ainsi en permanence le vampire devant elle était un exemple. 

"Dimitri, oh c'est bon de te voir en vrai et pas par vidéo." dit de suite Dagmar en le prenant dans ses bras "Je te présente mon frère aîné Finn et sa compagne Sage. Finn, Sage je vous présente un de mes fils Dimitri Demonides." 

"Ravi de faire officiellement votre connaissance à tous les deux, vu que j'ai parfois croisé Sage." répondit Dimitri avant d'expliquer un peu son point à sa mère d'adoption

Les trois se serrèrent la main puis Dimitri commença à les guider vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport, tout en ayant la main de Dagmar sur son avant bras, la tenant ainsi comme un gentleman. Une fois dehors ils montèrent dans sa voiture, lui et Dagmar à l'avant et le couple à l'arrière, et il se mit à conduire vers sa maison. 

"J'ai contacté les sorcières comme tu voulais  _Mama_ , et elles acceptent de te voir demain matin à 9h." il l'informa 

"J'aurais préféré plus tôt mais très bien. J'ai du respect pour elle et elles sont alliées à moi depuis longtemps, je peux l'accepter." acquiesça Dagmar après un moment de réflexion, si elle avait eu un peu moins de respect pour ce groupe elle aurait demandé à Dimitri de la conduire immédiatement, néanmoins elle allait s'accorder une soirée de calme avant de se concentrer sur le problème de Silas et de la cure.

La maison de Dimitri était à une certaine distance d'Athènes, mais au bord de la mer, le lieu était vraiment magnifique, et c'était un endroit qu'il utilisait presque tout le temps, c'était sa maison principale en somme. La maison était assez grande et rapidement ils étaient tous installés dans une chambre d'ami pour le couple et une chambre dans laquelle elle logeait à chaque visite, faite exprès pour elle, décorée selon ses goûts, c'était agréable de pouvoir s'y reposer lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle avait autre part où loger si elle le désirait mais Dimitri insistait toujours pour la recevoir lors de ses voyages en Grèce, et elle appréciait grandement le point. Elle appréciait encore plus que Dimitri la laissa seule un peu, elle en avait besoin pour se ressourcer. 

 

Voulant profiter du beau temps et de la soirée, elle sortit un peu plus tard pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc qui était installé sur la terrasse et dominant la plage, il faisait frais bien sûr vu que c'était le mois de décembre mais la nuit était néanmoins magnifique. Elle observait l'eau tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, elle ne se retourna pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle reconnaissait le pas de Finn, elle connaissait bien celui de Dimitri et il était trop appuyé pour être celui de Sage. 

"Puis je me joindre à toi ?" il demanda une fois à sa hauteur, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un simple geste d'invitation tout en continuant à regarder la mer, ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Finn rassemblant ses pensées et elle qui n'avait pas envie de parler, avant que l'aîné des Mikaelson se décide à parler. "Lorsque Kol m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais quitté Elijah, je n'y ai pas cru. J'ai pensé à une blague, encore plus quand j'ai su qu'il t'avait trompé." 

"Kol aime rire, et il a un humour particulier mais il ne plaisanterait jamais sur une chose pareille." défendit doucement Dagmar "Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me trompe." 

"Vous aviez l'air tellement amoureux le jour de votre mariage, et je sais que ça n'a pas été évident pour vous lorsque nous avons été transformé, mais avant mon.... sommeil vous étiez proche de nouveau. Je ne comprends pas..." il admit en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes

"Le temps a passé Finn, notre amour n'était probablement pas fait pour durer plus d'un millénaire." elle soupira, elle ne souhaitait pas en parler 

"C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, je sais que mes actions ne le montrent pas, mais je vous ai observé avant le bal, puis au bal, et quand vous êtes venus me chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait de l'amour entre vous." soupira Finn 

"Peut être oui, ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne sais pas si nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre ou si nous nous aimons simplement. Je sais que je l'aime, c'est presque obligatoire après autant d'années passées ensembles, et je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a dit il y a peu et je le connais suffisamment pour savoir quand il me ment. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne sais pas si nous sommes toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre." expliqua Dagmar 

"Ou plutôt si il est toujours amoureux de toi." pointa Finn, elle se contenta de sourire tristement mais ne répondit pas d'avantage, le silence s'installa entre eux un petit moment avant qu'il ne décide de le briser "Lorsque j'ai été poignardé, au fil des années je suis sorti de l'espace sombre où nous sommes toujours en premier lieu. J'ai commencé à reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'étais juste totalement incapable de bouger, je souffrais de la soif aussi mais c'était surtout ma paralysie qui m'était insupportable."

"Oh Finn, je suis tellement désolée." elle dit de suite, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison il lui disait une telle chose mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le lui dire, ça avait du être un réel cauchemar, elle n'avait jamais été poignardé assez longtemps pour vivre ça, de même que Kol, que Finn ait du traverser ça, c'était horrible.

"Tu t'es déjà excusée Dagmar et je ne te raconte pas ça pour avoir d'autres excuses. J'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi, et du coup je t'ai entendu descendre me voir parfois. Je sais que Niklaus ne t'aurait pas laissé me réveiller comme ça donc en t'en fais pas, j'entendais lorsque tu me parlais du monde qui changeait aussi, mais surtout de notre famille, de Niklaus qui changeat le plus longtemps sa malédiction durait, de Rebekah qui était plus capricieuse, de Kol qui se sentait encore plus mis à l'écart et de ta relation avec Elijah. Des fois où il t'a trompé...Je connais mon frère malgré tout et je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire, je ne remet pas ta parole en doute, mais s'il te plait, explique moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?" 

"Les choses allaient bien pendant longtemps entre lui et moi tu sais, on avait eu du mal au début mais le temps avait aidé, ainsi que son soutien après la perte de notre enfant et le fait que je voyais qu'il était vraiment désolé. Tout ça a changé après notre rencontre avec Katerina Petrova, la sosie qu'on a rencontré à la fin du quinzième siècle, Niklaus était aux anges d'avoir enfin un moyen de devenir un hybride bien sûr, mais il négligeait beaucoup Katerina. Il avait aimé Tatia, sincèrement et le fait de voir sa copie conforme et de savoir qu'elle allait mourir, ça l'atteignait même si il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle même. Elle était venu vivre chez nous sous l'excuse qu'il était intéressé mais il restait distant et Elijah est arrivé pour la soutenir, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse et nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet mais il m'assurait que je me faisais des idées, qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Tout espoir que ce soit bel et bien le cas a disparu le jour où elle s'est enfuie pour sauver sa vie, il était presque obsédé par elle, autant que Niklaus, et il avait l'air tellement trahi, c'était évident qu'il l'aimait. 

Pour punir Elijah, qu'il jugeait responsable, Niklaus m'a poignardé, ça a été la seule fois où je lui en ai été reconnaissante, je suis restée ainsi pendant dix ans avant qu'il n'enlève la dague. Kol était là et Niklaus ne voulait pas provoquer une autre dispute entre eux, surtout qu'il savait bien que Kol était pire que tout lorsque j'étais concernée. Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas quand mon mari avait l'air bouleversé à cause d'elle, surtout qu'entre temps il avait eu une aventure avec une fille d'un village voisin, rien d'important, juste une fois mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je suis donc partie avec Kol, j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance et de vivre un peu, ensemble nous avons fait tout l'Est de l'Europe, Kol a toujours adoré cette région du monde et nous avons fini par nous retrouver en Russie, à la cour du Tsar. Il disait que j'étais sa sœur et que je me remettais de la mort de mon époux, là bas j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, Vasile Drakuhl, un vampire transformé par un vampire crée par Rebekah des années auparavant. 

Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, Vasile avait même réussi à gagner le respect de Kol et de Conrad et tu sais que ça peut être compliqué, et il est tombé amoureux de moi, j'avais de l'affection pour lui aussi... Je n'ai jamais trompé Elijah, Finn, je te le jure, même si j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois pour me venger surtout, mais avec Vasile, il a été le seul homme pour qui j'ai pensé quitter Elijah. Je le voulais, avec lui je me sentais aimée et adorée, il était sincère, parfois romantique et un gentleman, je l'aimais beaucoup et je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter." avoua Dagmar les yeux regardant la mer sans la voir, plongée totalement dans le passé. 

"Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait ?" demanda doucement Finn, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça et si une part de lui voulait être en colère pour son frère, une autre part, plus grande, se rappelait le visage de la femme devant lui lorsqu'ils étaient humains et qu'Elijah parlait avec Tatia, flirtait avec elle, se rappelait qu'il l'avait trompé et il était à nouveau calme. Il se demandait surtout à présent pourquoi elle n'était pas partie plus tôt. 

"J'avais de l'affection pour Vasile, j'étais sûre qu'avec du temps je l'aimerai si je restais, mais ça n'aurait pas été juste pour lui, il m'aimait et je ne pouvais pas lui rendre la pareille, en plus j'aimais toujours Elijah. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire endurer ce que moi je vivais à cause des sosies. Nous sommes donc partis pour l'Espagne où étaient installés Elijah, Niklaus et Rebekah. En arrivant j'ai appris qu'il y avait failli avoir quelque chose entre Elijah et une duchesse, Elijah ayant trop bu, mais Niklaus était intervenu. Je connaissais suffisamment Niklaus pour savoir qu'il ne mentait pas et même si mon mari avait embrassé une autre femme, vu que j'avais eu des sentiments pour un autre homme et que j'avais failli le tromper, je suis passé outre. 

J'aurais probablement du lui dire la vérité, je le sais, il n'a jamais su pour Vasile, mais je ne voulais pas le partager, il ne prononçait pas le nom de Katerina devant moi et moi je n'ai rien dit. C'était une erreur je pense, peu de temps après j'ai été poignardé à nouveau, Niklaus était furieux que je ne la retrouve pas et il voulait punir Elijah, en tout cas c'est ce que je crois, et quand j'ai été réveillé nous étions à la Nouvelle Orléans et c'était 1820, Niklaus venait de tuer l'amante d'Elijah, et contrairement à ses liaisons passées, ça avait été sérieux et il avait éprouvé des sentiments forts pour elle. 

J'aurais préféré de multiples liaisons sans lendemain à ça pour tout dire, j'aurai probablement du faire une crise, dire quelque chose, mais j'ai pris sur moi, comme j'ai fait souvent et à présent je n'en peux plus. 

J'aime Elijah, je suis amoureuse de lui, je m'en rends bien compte mais je suis fatiguée de tout ça Finn, fatiguée de lutter pour avoir son attention et son affection, tout en doutant de l'avoir un jour pleinement. Je n'en peux plus, nous avons tous les deux nos torts vis à vis de notre mariage, je ne le blâme pas entièrement néanmoins je ne peux pas rester avec lui plus longtemps. Cela m'est impossible." elle expliqua lentement, réfléchissant à ses paroles et à ses émotions

"Je suis convaincu que toi et Elijah vous allez retrouver un moyen d'être ensemble, d'être heureux tout les deux, mais je comprends que tu as besoin de temps." concéda Finn

"J'espère que toi et Sage vous serez heureux ensemble, vous le méritez, néanmoins si tu aimes une autre femme, ne la fait pas douter ainsi d'accord. Sois franc." demanda Dagmar 

"Promis. Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'en voulais le moins avec Rebekah, je ne nie pas le fait que pour Rebekah c'est parce qu'elle est la petite sœur par excellence et que je souhaite toujours la protéger. Pour toi c'est parce que tu es venue me parler, que tu ne m'as pas mis de côté ou oublié, tu étais là même si je ne pouvais pas répondre. Merci petite sœur." il dit avant de partir après lui avoir embrassé le front

 

"Tout va bien  _Mama_ ?" demanda Dimitri un long moment après le départ de Finn, Dagmar savait qu'il était tard mais elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger 

"Oui je te remercie et toi ?" elle demanda avec un léger sourire 

"Les affaires vont bien depuis la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de changement tu sais." pointa Dimitri, elle s'était organisée de sorte d'avoir un appel de ses enfants au moins une fois par semaine et elle lui avait parlé avant son départ pour Mystic Falls deux jours auparavant "Je sais que tu as quitté Elijah et ce qu'il a fait. Tu veux qu'on le fasse souffrir ?" 

"Non merci, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça. Je préfère tourner la page." soupira Dagmar

"Tu es sûre ? Pas qu'on ne le chasse pas, ça je le sais, mais que tu veux tourner la page." il demanda en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

"Tu n'as jamais aimé Elijah, Dimitri, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'aurais pensé que toi et tes frères vous seriez ravis que je le quitte." pointa Dagmar en accordant son attention à un de ses plus jeunes fils, il avait été transformé à la fin du 19° siècle, lorsqu'elle et Kol étaient partis pour qu'il puisse se détendre avant d'attaquer ses frères après son réveil. Dimitri avait été un garçon des rues qui avait tenté de faire les poches à Kol, et que Dagmar avait adoré de suite, elle s'était occupé de lui et l'avait transformé à ses 23 ans, avec sa permission bien sûr. 

"Je n'ai jamais aimé Elijah parce qu'il te fait souffrir, on l'a vu avec les autres, c'était difficile à rater que si tu n'étais pas vraiment heureuse c'était en grande partie sa faute, néanmoins je sais aussi qu'il t'a rendu heureuse, au moins un peu. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ton visage lorsqu'il était venu nous rejoindre pour deux mois en Europe, tu avais l'air heureuse, plus que quand tu étais simplement avec Kol, Conrad et moi. Je sais que tu l'aimes, on le sait tous, et on sait qu'il t'aime aussi, la seule raison pour laquelle on ne la pas castré d'ailleurs avec les autres. Est ce que tu es vraiment sûre de toi  _Mama_?" il demanda sérieusement 

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis sûre que ma décision de partir était la bonne. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça et à présent que je sais qu'il est avec Katerina, je suis trop furieuse et blessée pour continuer mon mariage ainsi. Peut être qu'il sera heureux avec elle et que je trouverai le bonheur ailleurs, peut être pas, je ne le sais pas vraiment. Pour le moment je veux me concentrer sur cette cure et Silas, je penserai au reste plus tard. Si il y a une chose dont je ne manque pas c'est du temps, Rebekah disait il y a longtemps que si l'amour était sincère et vrai alors le couple se retrouverait toujours. Qui sait cette distance est peut être exactement ce qu'il nous faut, moi pour me calmer et voir ce que je veux faire de ma vie à présent, et lui pour savoir si il voulait vraiment être avec moi." elle expliqua calmement "J'ai mal Dimitri, le voir avec elle m'a fait plus de mal que toutes les autres, je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner cette fois et je ne sais pas si il veut que je lui pardonne, on a besoin de temps. Pour le moment notre mariage est fini, on verra dans plusieurs années, ça changera peut être." 

"Par rapport au meurtrier de Xia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" il demanda après un temps de silence

"Damon Salvatore est un idiot imbu de lui même et avec aucun instinct de préservation. Il va tenter de faire quelque chose de stupide un jour ou l'autre, de son propre chef ou alors en obéissant à Miss Gilbert, une fois les trois chances passées alors je le tuerai." elle expliqua calmement et avec un éclat de rage dans les yeux. Elle était certes une des plus calme de la famille mais elle était aussi crainte que les autres, peut être plus parce qu'elle était imprévisible. Personne ne touchait à sa famille impunément et ses enfants de Mystic Falls l'apprendraient bien assez tôt, ils avaient eu trop de chances à ses yeux mais elle avait donné sa parole à Elijah et ex mari ou non, elle la tiendrait. 

"Je veux en être et les autres aussi." il dit de suite 

Alexia avait été la seule femme qu'elle avait transformé, adoptant en général des garçons, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas été la plus jeune, elle avait été considéré comme la petite sœur par ses frères. Ils voulaient tous la venger mais ils attendraient la permission de leur mère d'adoption. Ils la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix infiniment et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir en fin de compte, ça et le jour exact où ils pourraient agir. 

"Vous le serez, mais sa vie est mienne." accepta Dagmar 

"Tant qu'on peut le faire souffrir ça me va." sourit froidement Dimitri

 

"Pourquoi allons nous voir ce coven de sorcière précisément ?" questionna Sage le lendemain dans la voiture, elle avait certes eu une longue vie mais elle ne s'était jamais trop intéressée à la sorcellerie, ça n'était pas son truc elle était donc aussi ignorante que Finn sur le sujet 

"Ce coven est un clan de sorcière très ancien qui est sous ma protection depuis longtemps et qui s'est spécialisé dans l'histoire du monde surnaturel. J'ai de multiples informateurs de part le monde, mais ce groupe est le meilleur d'un point de vue historique." expliqua Dagmar "Si nous voulons des informations sur Silas, c'est vers elles que l'on doit se tourner, en plus contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elles acceptent que les vampires existent et ne nous considèrent pas comme des erreurs de la nature. Nous sommes un point c'est tout, tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux leurs alors elles nous laissent en paix." elle ne dit rien de plus mais elle ne rata pas l'air pensif de son frère, Finn avait toujours pensé qu'il était une abomination peut être qu'il réussirait enfin à changer d'avis.  

 

"C'est bon de vous revoir Ma Lady." dit une sorcière à l'apparence assez âgée qui les attendait à l'entrée de la maison des sorcières 

"Le sentiment est partagé Adrianna, je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir, moi ainsi que mon frère Finn et sa compagne Sage, et voici mon fils Dimitri." salua Dagmar en reconnaissant les traits de la chef du clan, bien plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ça c'était sûr. 

"Un plaisir, entrez je vous en pris, j'espère qu'ils sont au courant de nos règles Milady." questionna Adrianna 

"Je leur en ai fait part, aucun mal ne sera fait aux votres de notre part. Du moins tant que vous ne nous attaquez pas." précisa Dagmar 

"Notre loyauté est vôtre Milady. Que désirez vous savoir ?" demanda Adrianna en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir dans des fauteuils confortables dans un petit salon 

"J'ai entendu parler d'une cure au vampirisme, liée au tatouage de la Confrérie des Cinq. Est ce vrai ?" questionna à son tour Dagmar, reconnaissante envers Adrianna pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des politesses. 

"Cette cure ne doit pas être trouvé." s'exclama de suite l'ancienne sorcière qui avait pâli.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sage en se penchant en avant, curieuse, décevant un peu Dagmar qui avait espéré que l'amante de son frère soit plus capable de se contrôler, après tout elle était une des plus vieilles vampires.

"Silas." souffla Adrianna 

"Je désire connaître l'histoire de Silas et de cette cure. Si les deux sont bien mêlés alors je ferai en sorte qu'on ne la trouve jamais, je ne tiens pas au réveil de Silas." intervint Dagmar 

"L'histoire de Silas remonte à longtemps, bien avant votre naissance à vous les Originels....


	12. Kol

La peur. 

Un sentiment si familier pour elle, elle était une Originelle, un des êtres les plus puissants au monde et elle avait passé le plus clair de son existence à craindre. Cette crainte avait été réduite majoritairement à deux choses. Qu'Elijah la quitte, elle avait eu peur de le perdre mais au final c'était elle qui était partie. Une autre peur, plus intense même avait été Mikael. Il ne les avait pas vraiment voulu mort, à part pour Niklaus, mais en se rangeant du côté de l'hybride ils avaient choisi de s'opposer à lui et il n'avait jamais retenu ses coups. Elle avait eu peur pour sa vie et pour ses proches à cause de Mikael. 

Au fil des années, ils s'étaient fait des ennemis, mais ils avaient toujours été plus forts, plus permanent. Ils avaient toujours survécu depuis leur transformation et elle s'était voilée la face, même après que Niklaus, Finn, eux tous aient failli mourir. Il avait fallu d'une rencontre avec l'Oracle pour réaliser pleinement le risque et maintenant elle paniquait. 

L'Oracle de Delphes était pour beaucoup un mythe, rien de plus qu'un simple mythe, ceux du monde surnaturel qui savaient des choses, et elle était une des meilleures, savaient que c'était bien réel. Un clan de voyants qui avaient vraiment un don unique, ils se servaient de la magie qui entourait Delphes pour leurs visions, dissimulés grâce à des sortilèges pour se rendre invisible bien sûr. Aucun vampire n'avait pu rencontrer les Oracles, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer, chaque membre de la famille orginelle, excepté Finn, avait tenté en vain. Elle était sortie de la rencontre au sujet de Silas et de la catastrophe qu'il représentait lorsqu'elle avait été contacté pour rencontré l'Oracle. Elle s'y était rendu pour voir un véritable désastre, une tuerie et principalement la mort de son meilleur ami. Alors elle était en route pour Mystic Falls, elle avait toléré l'attaque des hybrides sans rétribution, à part pour les hybrides bien sûr, parce qu'elle avait été préoccupé par d'autres choses mais là ils avaient plus que dépassé les limites. Vouloir tuer Kol était inacceptable et elle allait les massacrer. Si au passage elle éliminait la menace de découvrir la cure, et bien ce n'était qu'un détail.

Elle avait quitté l'aéroport en courant, Finn et Sage étaient derrière elles, ils allaient chercher Rebekah, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls avec elle, ses enfants étaient là, Conrad et Dimitri avaient appelé tout le monde et ils avaient accouru, en temps normal elle aurait été ravi, aurait donné son attention pleine et entière mais la situation n'était pas normale. Kol ne répondait pas et elle savait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise d'arrêter ses actions. Elle avait été appelé par Niklaus justement à ce sujet, il avait tenté mais en vain et Rebekah avait aussi appelé. Son idée n'était pas du tout de stopper Kol mais de l'empêcher de se faire tuer, néanmoins il ne le savait pas vu qu'il ne répondait pas et elle allait l'étriper lorsqu'elle le verrait. 

Kol était impulsif et c'était son défaut, une fois qu'il était furieux, qu'on le poussait trop loin alors il était impulsif, il réagissait et ne pensait plus vraiment. Surtout qu'à Mystic Falls il ne se verrait pas d'égal, juste des enfants et il les sous estimerait, tout comme Nik avant lui. 

"Kol je t'en prie décroche." elle implora une nouvelle fois au téléphone tout en continuant à courir 

"Nik où est Kol ?" elle demanda à la seconde où il répondit 

"Chez les Gilbert, ils prévoient de le tuer, j'y vais." dit Nik rapidement mais il ne dit pas plus, elle raccrocha avant qu'il ne le puisse

La famille Originelle était composée d'êtres qui avaient leur propres spécialités, en général bien sûr mais même rien qu'en se concentrant sur leur vampirisme. Finn était celui qui avait le plus de contrôle sur ses émotions, Elijah était le plus doué pour utiliser son esprit afin de persuader les gens ou pour montrer ses souvenirs, Niklaus était le plus fort d'entre eux, Kol avait le plus de contrôle sur sa soif, même si il ne l'utilisait pas toujours et Rebekah avait le plus de lien avec son humanité, ses émotions, néanmoins la plus rapide était Dagmar. 

Niklaus était un hybride, du coup ses capacités étaient amplifiées ça néanmoins Dagmar était la plus rapide et elle était désespérée, elle refusait catégoriquement de perdre Kol. En plus elle avait un avantage que Niklaus n'avait pas, elle pouvait entrer chez les Gilbert. Et cela augmentait sa colère, ils avaient invité Kol, c'était bel et bien prémédité, le hurlements de douleur de Kol n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau aux yeux de Dagmar. 

Elle entra dans la maison pour voir son meilleur ami avec un hachoir dans la poitrine et en train de se faire asperger de veine de venus par le chasseur tandis que Elena venait d'attraper le pieu en chêne blanc, et elle allait tuer Kol elle même après ça, elle le lança à son frère mais Dagmar l'attrapa au vol. 

"Vous avez dépassé les bornes." elle dit d'une voix dangereusement calme. 

Elle arracha ensuite des mains de Jeremy le robinet et poussa Jeremy qui vola et frappa le mur elle souleva par la nuque Elena, d'une seule main, sans lui accorder un seul regard, non elle observait Kol qui se relevait, peur, soulagement, rage dans son regard. Elle continua à ignorer Elena, qui tentait de se débattre, comme si un vampire de moins de trois mois pouvait faire le poids contre elle, une Originelle, observant Kol qui enleva le hachoir de sa poitrine et se dirigea vers Jeremy avec un air dangereux. 

"Tu sais, mon pote, j'avais prévu de te donner mon sang. Mais en fait je vais pas le faire. Je t'arracherai les bras et je demanderai à un de tes proches de t'achever. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'être maudit tu vois, sinon crois moi je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Par contre tu vas souffrir. Ça c'est une promesse." dit Kol en jouant avec le hachoir 

"Non, ne lui fais pas de mal." cria Elena inquiète pour son frère 

"Kol." dit Klaus intervenant, soulagement sur son visage

"Klaus." salua sans émotion Kol 

"Kol, lâche le chasseur, Niklaus n'était pas au courant de ça.Il m'a dit où tu étais en train d'être un idiot." coupa Dagmar 

Elena était franchement surprise en voyant Kol relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur le bras gauche de Jeremy et poser le hachoir. Elle même avait été relâché par l'Originelle, elle regardait la scène surprise mais elle se rappela une phrase que Klaus avait dit la veille.  _"Je peux appeler Kol et lui dire d'arrêter, mais il m'obéit quand ça l'arrange, il cherchera une ouverture et il agira à sa guise. La seule personne qui peut vraiment stopper Kol de faire ce qu'il veut, c'est Dagmar. Elle nous aidera pas, il y a plus de chances qu'elle prenne le parti de Kol que le nôtre, surtout vu vos actions envers notre famille. Dagmar n'oublie rien."_

" _Elle m'a demandé de transmettre un message, et je fais toujours ce que meilleure amie veut, surtout quand c'est ce genre de chose_." Kol avait dit ça lorsqu'il les avait précédé chez Mary Porter et qu'il avait frappé Damon avec une batte de Baseball. C'était vrai, il se calmait parce qu'elle le voulait. Il n'accusait plus Klaus ou quoique ce soit parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était innocent. Comment pouvait il faire confiance à ce point en quelqu'un ?

"Nous reviendrons plus tard." dit Dagmar sortant Elena de ses pensées 

"Quoi..." commença Elena avant de s'arrêter pour pousser un cri de douleur, Dagmar venait de lui planter un pieu en bois dans le ventre

"Je vous ai dit que vous n'aviez que trois chances avant que je ne vous massacre, Elijah se sent peut être coupable d'avoir brisé sa promesse, mais il a payé sa dette en garantissant votre protection pendant aussi longtemps. Vous avez attaqué ma famille pour la dernière fois, il est temps que vous compreniez pour quelle raison nous sommes aussi craint par toute la communauté surnaturelle. Votre dernière leçon." elle dit d'un ton sombre et dangereux "Vous pouvez fuir si ça vous amuse, mais vous ne réussirez pas à aller loin. Je suis une spécialiste pour retrouver les gens. Vous n'êtes pas simplement une garce qui a trahi un membre de ma famille, vous avez tenté de nous tuer et ce à de nombreuses reprises, vous ne m'échapperez pas, pas plus que chaque personne vers qui vous aurez un minimum d'affection." 

Elena avait vu Dagmar Mikaelson que quelques fois, chaque fois elle avait été un peu jalouse de la femme, si distinguée, si classe, belle même, et elle avait cette confiance absolue. Elle craignait le danger qu'elle représentait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, aujourd'hui elle voyait le prédateur derrière la femme classe et Elena était terrifiée. Elle avait déjà pensé par le passé qu'elle craignait plus Kol parce qu'elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité, la même chose pouvait être dite pour Dagmar et en plus la femme la détestait, c'était clair. 

"Que diriez vous d'un petit massacre familial ?" proposa Niklaus à l'entrée de la maison, il ne pouvait pas franchir le seuil vu qu'il n'était pas invité

"Sans nous tu n'auras pas la cure et tes hybrides." haleta Jeremy, il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas mourir, il fronça les sourcils en entendant Dagmar rire tout en marchant hors de leur maison, le bras de Kol autour de ses épaules

"Tu crois que je me soucie de mes hybrides ? De cette cure ? Non seulement vous avez tenté de tuer mon  FRÈRE mais en plus j'avais prévu de tous vous tuer au moment où on avait la cure." explosa Klaus 

"Vous êtes vraiment naïfs, Nik est paranoïaque envers tout le monde, même sa famille, et vous pensez réellement que vous, alors que vous avez tenté de le tuer, il vous aurait permis d'être proche d'une arme qui avait la capacité de le rendre humain et donc mortel ?" demanda Dagmar moqueuse

"Elijah ne voudrait pas ça..." dit Elena faiblement, elle avait mal avec le pieu planté dans son ventre

"Bien sûr tu le connais si bien, tu as planté une dague dans son cœur, vous vous êtes servis de lui, tu lui as menti à plusieurs occasions et as tenté de tous nous tuer. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se soucier de ton sort ?" demanda Kol en se retournant vers elle, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Dagmar, il s'était un peu serré en la sentant se tendre à la mention de Elijah, le ton de la sosie lui donnait encore plus envie de lui arracher la gorge, mais il allait attendre, Dagmar était troublée et elle voulait attendre, tant qu'il voyait la fin de la sosie et du chasseur, il n'était plus pressé, il avait quelqu'un pour garder ses arrières à présent, Dagmar.

"Elijah est un membre de notre famille, mais nous ne sommes en aucun cas forcé de lui obéir. Et puis si tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra vous épargner après ce que vous avez fait, vous avez tout faux." dit calmement Dagmar, aucun signe de son trouble apparent sur le visage néanmoins pour Kol c'était visible, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de revoir Elijah pour de longues années

"Un massacre Mikaelson, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait." réfléchit Klaus 

"Surtout que Finn et Sage sont là aussi, mes enfants également, ils veulent se venger pour Alexia." ajouta Dagmar en quittant la maison des Gilbert laissant derrière deux jeunes terrifiés

"Kol, je te jure je n'étais pas au courant, jamais je ne les aurais laissé faire." assura Klaus une fois qu'ils furent à quelques distances "Je gardais Damon Salvatore, le plan que j'avais fait c'était d'avoir Stefan Salvatore convaincre Bekah de lui donner la dague pour t'immobiliser le temps qu'on en ait fini avec la cure. Bekah..." 

"Elle est avec Finn et Sage. Ils sont partis la chercher avec Sebastian et William." rassura de suite Dagmar avant de se tourner vers Kol et de le frapper sur le bras "Tu m'avais juré d'être prudent." 

"Je l'étais." protesta Kol "La situation m'a un peu échappé." 

"Un peu échappé ? Tu te moque de moi ? Tu es allé à la maison du chasseur et du sosie avec la seule arme qui pouvait te tuer et ce alors que tu savais qu'ils voulaient ta mort et tu me dis que tu étais prudent ?" elle explosa, Niklaus sagement choisit de rester un peu à l'écart, il n'avait pas envie d'attirer la colère de sa sœur. 

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Maison Mikaelson se passa de cette manière, avec Dagmar qui criait sur Kol qui acceptait sans protester, trop, les reproches, il savait très bien qu'elle réagissait ainsi parce qu'elle était inquiète et il pouvait reconnaître que ça n'avait pas vraiment été son meilleur plan. Et puis c'était agréable, il appréciait toujours lorsque Dagmar lui criait dessus, parce qu'elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'il se mettait en danger, quoique ça n'avait jamais été à ce point et l'attitude de son frère était aussi appréciée, il restait à distance, loin de Dagmar, sage attitude, mais il ne quittait pas Kol des yeux. 

Il arriva néanmoins avec bonheur à la Maison où il partit prendre une douche et se débarrasser de la Veine de Vénus. Laissant Dagmar en bas avec Niklaus, Jean, un vampire aux cheveux châtains longs et aux yeux bleus et Dimitri virent leur mère et décidèrent d'aller dans une des pièces un peu à l'écart, la laisser parler avec l'hybride originel tranquillement. Conrad était près de la Pension Salvatore, veillant sur Damon Salvatore de loin, s'assurant qu'il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir tandis que William et Sebastian étaient avec Finn et Sage, en train d'essayer de calmer Rebekah, pour que non seulement elle ne massacre pas tout Mystic Falls, sans eux, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur Kol de soulagement. Kol ne réagirait pas bien avec ça et du coup ils devaient gérer ça en douceur. 

''Nik, j'ai un service à te demander.'' dit Dagmar un peu soudainement en prenant le verre d'alcool que son frère venait de lui donner

Sa phrase attira de suite l'attention de l'hybride, en effet au fil de siècles, Dagmar avait toujours fait très attention pour justement ne pas lui devoir une faveur, ne demandant quelque chose que quand elle avait autre chose en échange, une chose pour laquelle il l'avait toujours respecté, et en plus il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas ça qu'avec lui, Kol était peut être l'exception. Elle n'aimait pas se mettre dans de telles situations, pour autant là, elle avait l'air résignée.

''Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?''questionna Klaus curieux

''Je voudrais que tu accordes ton pardon à Katerina Petrova.'' dit Dagmar avec calme, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait de gaieté de cœur. Il enregistra ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avec surprise, il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ces mots venant de la bouche de sa sœur. Elijah possiblement mais Dagmar certainement pas, elle détestait Katerina il le savait.

''Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me demanderais une telle chose. Pourquoi tu veux ça ? J'aurais pensé que tu la voulais morte ou souffrant.'' choisit de répondre Klaus pour gagner du temps, essayer de percer Dagmar à jour

''Je l'ai quitté Nik, c'est fini entre Elijah et moi." répondit Dagmar 

Klaus avait déjà accordé son attention à sa sœur, il se concentrait surtout sur ses yeux mais à ces mots, en voyant la vérité et la tristesse à l'intérieur d'eux, il baissa le regard vers sa nuque où il ne vit pas le collier où elle avait ses alliances puis vers sa main gauche. Elle n'avait plus la bague avec laquelle ils s'étaient mariés à la Nouvelle Orléans.  Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ça, Dagmar était de la famille, qu'elle soit mariée avec Elijah ou non, et elle était sa sœur, il savait que pour qu'elle parte c'était qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus d'espoir dans leur mariage, et sachant à quel point elle aimait Elijah, cela lui faisait mal pour elle, il l'avait blessé, c'était visible, pour qu'il la blesse autant il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen et en faisant le lien avec sa demande...

''Katerina.'' grogna Klaus, ses yeux devenant jaunes sous sa colère. Il avait vu sa sœur Dagmar après chaque liaison ou aventure de Elijah et si le nombre avait été mince il en avait toujours voulu à Elijah, il savait à quel point Dagmar souffrait après. Certes il était plus proche de Elijah que de Dagmar mais ça n'excusait rien et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas Dagmar. 

"Accorde lui sa liberté, elle n'a rien fait qu'on n'aurait pas fait à sa place, elle survit. C'est agaçant et oui je la hais mais elle le rend heureux, plus que je ne l'ai fait depuis des années, voire des siècles. Tu lui as pourri la vie, elle a tout perdu, elle te craint et elle est devenue une véritable garce qui ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre et obtenir ce qu'elle veut." soupira Dagmar en buvant 

"Elle a tenté de me tuer." il pointa 

"Elle descends de ta lignée, elle te laissera tranquille si ce n'est pour Elijah alors pour sa propre survie." balaya Dagmar 

"La cure ?" demanda Klaus en prenant la main de Dagmar, un signe silencieux qu'il la considérait toujours comme sa famille et à son sourire elle avait compris

"J'attends qu'on soit tous là, Finn m'a dit qu'il le contactait, mais crois moi il faut qu'on oubli la cure." dit fermement Dagmar 

Le sujet fut ensuite abandonné, Kol descendit avec des vêtements propres, pile à temps pour le retour de Rebekah qui se jeta sur son frère, ses actions de la veille pour le moment oubliées, quoique Kol ne le toléra qu'un moment avant d'aller près de Dagmar pour placer un bras autour de ses épaules comme un peu plus tôt. Les choses entre Finn et Klaus étaient tendus mais les actions du Mystic Gang pour le moment leur permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose, pareil pour Sage, quoique c'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. 

L'attente arriva à sa fin, Elijah entra dans la maison à peine une demi heure après Rebekah et son groupe, il les rejoint rapidement dans le salon où ils étaient, et ils durent retenir un bruit de surprise en le voyant. Il était mal rasé, des cernes sous les yeux, son costume était mal mis. Ses yeux se posèrent de suite sur Dagmar et ne bougèrent plus.

 


	13. Décisions et massacre

Il y avait des moments où Dagmar était déçue d'elle même, le fait que lorsqu'elle voyait son ex-mari dans cet état, sa principale réaction était l'inquiétude, et bien c'était une des fois où elle se décevait, après tout il était peut être dans cet état parce que Finn l'avait dérangé lors d'un marathon de sexe avec Katerina, une manière de célébrer son départ à elle, enfin elle supposait, elle n'avait pas non plus très envie d'y penser. Quand à ses yeux qui la fixaient, ça pouvait être pour tout un tas de raison. N'ayant aucun désir de penser à ses sentiments pour son ex, elle se serra un peu plus contre Kol qui n'avait pas hésité à être encore plus présent pour elle, physiquement et elle le savait il se battrait contre Elijah si elle le lui demandait, c'était tentant, mais non seulement elle était capable de se battre elle même, mais aussi ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là..." elle commença, ne désirant pas que son ex puisse parler ou quoique ce soit du genre, et puis il y avait à faire

"Où est Conrad ?" demanda de suite Rebekah, elle était à côté de son frère et Dagmar, peu encline à rester loin de son frère aîné après avoir manqué de le perdre de la sorte, de l'autre côté il y avait Jean et Dimitri, elle connaissait sa sœur, elle voyait qu'elle était furieuse mais aussi mal à l'aise, ses enfants faisaient parti de la famille, même si ils ne les avaient pas invité pour le 'bal Mikaelson', mais ça avait été parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu les mêler à tout ça. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et pour quelle raison Dagmar ne souhaitait pas attendre son aîné. Elle était aussi curieuse vis à vis de l'apparence de son frère aîné, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi négligé et vu la tête de Dagmar elle était sûre que c'était lié, elle savait mieux que dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet, aucun des deux ne répondrait bien, particulièrement Dagmar.

"Il est près de la Pension Salvatore, il garde un œil sur Damon Salvatore de loin." répondit Dagmar "Si le groupe décide de fuir on saura pour où vu que je doute qu'ils laisseront Damon derrière, pas avec le lien qu'il a avec Elena Gilbert, dans tous les cas on saura exactement où il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait la moindre possibilité de fuir, il va payer pour Alexia." elle dit avec colère 

"Tu as dit que ça concernait la cure." pointa Niklaus qui attendait une explication depuis un petit moment et arrivait à la fin de sa patience

"Bien, je suis venue à Mystic Falls il y a quelques jours après avoir entendu des nouvelles inquiétantes au niveau d'une révolte des hybrides, et j'ai appris que Hayley, la louve qui les avait encouragé, travaillé avec le professeur Shane qui de son côté souhaitait réveiller Silas qui aurait la cure pour le vampirisme. Je sais que Silas semble être un mythe, une histoire pour faire peur aux gens mais nous existons alors que nous sommes un mythe pour beaucoup. J'avais de bons rapports avec Ayanna, c'est elle qui m'avait parlé en premier de lui, mais je n'arrivais à me souvenir de l'histoire exacte et je voulais en savoir plus. Je suis donc allée en Grèce pour voir un clan de sorcière qui se spécialise dans l'histoire du monde surnaturel et là ils m'ont raconté l'histoire de Silas, il y a deux mille ans Silas et Qetsiyah étaient deux sorciers extrêmement puissants, leur magie était cependant différente. Deux clans différents, Qetsiyah avait une magie similaire aux sorcières que nous connaissons mais Silas c'était différent, sa magie était plus au niveau du mental, des illusions, lire dans les pensées des gens, ce genre de chose.

Silas a courtisé Qetsiyah et il lui a demandé de l'épouser, disant qu'il voulait être avec elle éternellement en conséquence de quoi ils ont travaillé sur une potion, Qetsiya avait terminé la potion, ils devaient la boire le jour de leur mariage, elle y est allée et au moment de boire la potion elle s'est aperçue que tout n'était qu'illusion. Silas était amoureux non de Qetsiyah, mais d'Amara, l'amie et la servante de Qetsiya. Silas avait bu la potion et il avait donné la deuxième à Amara mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de la boire, selon l'histoire Qetsiya la trouva en premier et elle tua Amara avant de piéger Silas dans une tombe, lui donnant ensuite une potion, une cure pour le rendre mortel à nouveau afin qu'il puisse mourir et retrouver Amara. Cependant Qetsiya pour séparer le couple créa l'Autre Côté, de sorte que même si Silas boit la cure, il ne sera pas avec Amara mais coincé là avec Qetsiya. 

Si Silas est libéré son objectif sera donc de détruire l'Autre Côté afin de pouvoir vraiment rejoindre Amara. Ce qui veut donc dire que non seulement il n'y a qu'une seule cure, mais elle est une cure pour l'immortalité et non pour le vampirisme donc nous ignorons totalement quel effet ça aura sur un vampire, et surtout qu'on ne peut pas avoir l'Autre Côté fragilisé de la sorte." expliqua Dagmar 

"Tout ça ce n'est que des suppositions." objecta de suite Niklaus "Comment peut on savoir si c'est la vérité et pas une autre histoire? En plus je peux le battre." 

"Nik réfléchis deux secondes." dit de suite Dagmar en voyant que Kol était sur le point de répondre et avec colère en plus "Mikael avait que quelques heures de plus que nous et il était plus fort, Silas a mille ans de plus." 

"C'est pire que ça, si l'autre côté tombe, ce sera instable, ce qui veut dire que'il sera possible pour des sorcières de créer une porte, pendant un bref moment, et de laisser sortir un mort de cette endroit." intervint Kol qui connaissait suffisamment la magie pour savoir ça, surtout vu qu'il s'était bien évidemment renseigné un peu sur Silas après que les sorcières lui avaient dit qu'il allait amener l'apocalypse. Il ne les avait pas cru aussi facilement que ça après tout, néanmoins il n'avait pas eu autant d'information que Dagmar, mais bon ça ne le surprenait pas tellement.

"Faire revenir ?" réalisa Rebekah 

"Oui, Esther, Mikael, n'importe lequel de nos ennemis pourra avoir une chance de revenir." acquiesça Dagmar, connaissant suffisamment Niklaus pour savoir qu'il avait besoin d'un véritable exemple pour réaliser pleinement la situation. La menace de Mikael devrait suffire pour le coup, en tout cas elle l'espérait.

"Maman, tu étais certaine que nous allions tuer le groupe à Mystic Falls, pourquoi ?" demanda Sebastian, un italien qu'elle avait transformé au 13e siècle

"J'ai rencontré l'Oracle de Delphes." dit Dagmar simplement mais sa phrase suffit à ramener l'attention sur elle, Niklaus avait commencé à regarder par la fenêtre à la nouvelle que Mikael risquait d'avoir une possibilité de revenir.

"L'Oracle n'a jamais accepté de rencontrer des vampires." pointa Niklaus, il avait demandé à plusieurs rencontre une entrevue, particulièrement pour savoir quand et comment il pourrait briser sa malédiction ou tuer Mikael, mais ça avait été en vain.

"Je sais, j'ai été des plus surprise moi aussi, surtout lorsque Finn, Dimitri et Sage ont aussi été permis de rentrer dans le sanctuaire. Le sujet était trop grave pour l'Oracle pour qu'elle reste silencieuse, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Elle m'a montré... elle m'a montré un futur à glacer le sang. Si elle ne m'avait pas montré ça je n'aurais pas été là à temps pour sauver Kol ce soir, et Elena aurait eu ce qu'elle voulait. La mort d'un Originel, avec la fin de la marque du chasseur. Ils auraient trouvé Silas, et Katerina l'aurait réveillé pour obtenir la cure, tuant au passage Jeremy Gilbert. L'Oracle ne sait pas assez au sujet de Silas et de l'avenir après ça, néanmoins elle a vu le retour d'Esther et de Mikael, ainsi que le fait que les gouvernements ont compris l'existence du surnaturel avec la mort de tous les vampires appartenant à la lignée de Kol. J'ignore à quel point Silas peut faire de dégâts, mais les possibilités de futur que j'ai vu, elles m'ont terrifié. Je sais Nik que tu as peur de cette arme, moi aussi, néanmoins nous ne devons pas oublier que seuls les chasseurs de la Confrérie peuvent trouver Silas, et que pour obtenir la cure, il faut le réveiller, néanmoins ils veulent sa destruction. Rebekah, je comprends que ton désir d'une famille te pousse à désirer la cure, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je suis prête à vous montrer ce que m'a montré l'Oracle, mais je veux qu'il y ait une chose de clair, si vous persistez dans votre désir de trouver la cure, je m'y opposerai." dit clairement Dagmar avec une promesse claire dans ses yeux

"Elle ne sera pas seule." affirma Kol, les fils de Dagmar ne dirent rien mais leurs attitudes étaient claires, ils seraient avec Dagmar également, pas simplement parce qu'elle avait leur loyauté, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de ce futur

"Nous sommes avec elle aussi." assura Finn pour lui et Sage, Dagmar leur avait montré ce qu'elle avait vu au cours du vol, et il ne voulait pas de ça non plus, il avait été prêt à mourir, c'était vrai mais il avait appris à apprécier ce monde nouveau, particulièrement avec Sage à ses côtés, de plus il avait aimé le temps passé avec Dagmar, même si elle n'était pas elle même ce qui après sa rupture avec Elijah, ainsi que le fait qu'elle était très inquiète pour Kol était normal.

"Montre moi." demanda Niklaus après un instant d'hésitation 

"Je souhaiterai le voir aussi." demanda Elijah, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, néanmoins il n'avait pas quitté Dagmar des yeux et ça n'avait que très peu à voir avec ce qu'elle disait, même si il l'écoutait.

"Moi de même." demanda Rebekah, Kol ne prit pas la peine de répondre, serrant juste un peu plus sa meilleure amie pour lui dire son point de vue, il voulait aussi le voir.

Dagmar n'était pas aussi douée avec ce pouvoir que Elijah, elle était néanmoins assez capable, montrer son souvenir à sa famille lorsqu'ils se laissaient faire était chose aisée. Elle le fit donc sans hésiter, montrant la mort de Kol, l'emprisonnement de Niklaus, le réveil de Silas par Katerina, un exemple du pouvoir de Silas lorsqu'il contrôla une foule entière sans la moindre difficulté, même un souvenir où Silas réussissait à tromper Niklaus. Un souvenir de Mikael bien vivant et d'une femme disant être Esther, des hommes armés d'armes à feu remplis de munition en bois, avant de s'attaquer à des vampires, avec succès.

"Il ressemblait à Stefan." remarqua d'une voix choquée Rebekah 

"Stefan est un sosie de Silas. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Amara, mais je pense qu'elle était la première sosie Petrova." dit doucement Dagmar sans regarder son ex-mari "Avec Kol nous nous sommes beaucoup renseignés au sujet des sosies, nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi une copie de Tatia pouvait revenir, un sacrifice humain pour lier une malédiction, Esther était loin d'être la première, ou la dernière à avoir fait une telle chose. Pour autant c'était la première fois qu'un sosie réapparaissait, non pas une mais deux fois. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Néanmoins si nous partons du principe que Stefan est un sosie de Silas parce que c'est le moyen qu'a trouvé la nature pour prouver que rien n'est vraiment éternel, alors ce serait logique de penser que la même chose s'applique au Petrova."

"Tu as dit que Amara avait été tué par Qetsiya." pointa Jean surpris, sa mère d'adoption n'avait pas abordé ce sujet, non qu'il ait eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler depuis leurs retrouvailles.

"Je vous ai raconté la version que m'ont donné les sorcières. Il y a néanmoins deux détails qui me dérangent dans cette histoire, le premier c'est le début d'un triangle d'expression qui a été commencé avec l'intervention du professeur Shane. La mort de douze humains, puis la mort de douze hybride. Dans l'esprit que Shane cherchait à libérer Silas, comme Hayley me l'a dit, le début d'un triangle prouverait qu'il désire faire tomber l'Autre Côté grâce à la force qu'il pourrait puiser avec de tels massacres. Trente-six morts est un nombre important pour l'expression. Cette version serait plus facile à faire que chercher l'Ancre qui maintient l'Autre Côté en place, vu que tout sortilège doit être basé sur une force précise si il veut perdurer, surtout un sortilège qui dure depuis deux milles ans." expliqua Dagmar 

"Dagmar pense que Amara est l'Ancre qui maintient l'Autre Côté, de sorte que même si Silas réussit à mourir et à passer au delà de l'Autre Côté, en fragilisant ce dernier uniquement, il aurait quand même échoué à retrouver Amara vu qu'elle serait toujours dans notre monde, vivante." expliqua Kol qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir "Leur immortalité, plus forte que la notre vu qu'ils ne sont reliés à rien, alors que nous avons notre faiblesse par rapport au soleil, à la veine de Vénus, mais plus particulièrement par rapport au Chêne Blanc. Cette immortalité pousserait donc la nature a crée des copies afin que ces images puissent mourir contrairement aux originels."

"Je l'avais déjà dit avant, ils vont mourir." dit Niklaus, c'était simple, il ne disait rien de plus, néanmoins c'était suffisant. Il la croyait et il allait abandonner l'idée de la cure, même pour la détruire ça ne valait pas le coup, il ne risquerait pas le retour de Esther et Mikael. C'était bien plus dangereux qu'une éventuelle cure.

"Même la blonde ?" demanda Kol en observant son frère, il avait du mal à accepter que son aîné se soucie vraiment de lui, Klaus le négligeait depuis des années, ils n'avaient plus une bonne relation, plus du tout et ce depuis longtemps, néanmoins le chagrin qu'il avait vu sur le visage de son frère... ça avait été réel, de ça il n'y avait aucun doute. Son frère l'avait pleuré.

"Elle n'a pas tenté de te tuer." objecta Niklaus, peut tenté à l'idée de tuer la première femme qui l'avait attiré depuis un long moment, surtout d'un point de vue émotionnel, en revanche à sa manière il avait tout fait pour mettre sa famille en premier, la seule exception avait été ses hybrides, et il savait où ça l'avait conduit. "Si elle tente de les protéger, je la tuerai." il affirma néanmoins 

"Ils ont en effet plus que dépassé les bornes." confirma Elijah, la vision de la mort de son frère l'avait secoué, bien trop, surtout vu que la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu, ça avait été une dispute.

"Damon est à nous." avertit Dagmar de suite en regardant Rebekah, elle savait que sa sœur voulait se venger, elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec Sage vu qu'elle était liée à Finn, elle devait bien ça à son frère aîné après tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de leur famille. Rebekah acquiesça, elle savait que Damon avait tué Alexia, en comparaison ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était pas grand chose. Surtout qu'elle s'était déjà vengée et qu'elle savait que quoique ferait Dagmar et ses enfants, ça serait pire que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. 

"Jeremy est à moi." dit Kol, extrêmement sérieux, si ce n'est un sourire un peu sadique montrant qu'il imaginait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire au chasseur, il l'aurait épargné si l'autre n'avait pas tenté de le piéger pour le tuer. En revanche là il allait le tuer.

"Tyler est à moi, je veux tuer ce sale traître." dit Klaus, une violence à peine contenue dans sa voix, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son dernier hybride serait présent pour 'sauver Elena et son frère'. Le groupe de Mystic Falls avait prouvé qu'il était absolument stupide au sujet de la sécurité du sosie.

"Elena est à moi." dit fermement Rebekah, elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour un moment de ce genre. Elle haïssait tous les sosies qu'ils avaient rencontré, en tout cas les sosies des Petrova. Tatia avait été horrible envers elle, lui faisant toujours des blagues douteuses, elle s'était moqué d'elle aussi très souvent, elle avait fait de la vie de la femme Mikaelson un véritable enfer. Katerina avait pourri le mariage de Elijah et Dagmar et avait tenté de les tuer plusieurs fois. Elena Gilbert était une autre histoire, elle avait tenté de tuer sa famille, l'avait poignardé dans le dos... Elle allait prendre plaisir à la tuer.

"Je me chargerai de Stefan." dit Elijah "Néanmoins je souhaiterais te parler Dagmar, avant que nous partions."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire." refusa Dagmar "Ça peut attendre." 

"Tu partiras après notre vengeance. Dagmar je t'en prie. Je te demande un moment, rien de plus." il demanda

"Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus." elle dit sans le regarder 

"Dagmar, je t'en supplie, je voudrais te parler. J'ai lu ce que tu avais à me dire, mais à présent... à présent je souhaiterais te répondre. Me donneras tu une chance ?" il demanda en décidant de continuer en voyant l'air de celle qu'il considérait toujours comme étant sa femme "Je t'ai dit lors d'un de nos rendez vous que je t'aimais, que quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne changerait pas, jamais. C'est toujours le cas, je sais que j'ai fait plus que quelques erreurs, que je t'ai souffrir terriblement, mais si il reste un tout petit peu d'amour pour moi dans ton cœur, alors je t'en conjure... Je t'en supplie Dagmar donne une chance, une chance de te répondre et de te dire ce que je ressens."

"Tu devrais le faire, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de te poser des questions si tu ne le fais pas." intervint Kol en voyant son hésitation "Et puis je dois choisir une batte de Baseball adéquate pour notre sortie." il dit en lui serrant la main en signe de soutien

"Très bien." elle concéda en voyant que Finn et Niklaus semblait lui faire signe d'accepter, Kol avait raison de toute façon, elle resterait curieuse dans le cas contraire et il valait probablement mieux régler cela une fois pour toute. "Parle."

"On pourrait aller ailleurs, parler en privé ?" il proposa 

"Une illusion de vie privé je suppose." accepta Dagmar en lui faisant signe d'avancer, lui laissant le choix pour le lieu. Il comprit la direction silencieuse et il ouvrit la marche, ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'au jardin à l'arrière de la maison, désirant tous les deux être hors de la maison. Une fois dehors, Dagmar tourna le dos à Elijah. 

"Tu me détestes n'est ce pas ?" il soupira 

"J'aimerai parfois." elle admit "Ça rendrait les choses plus faciles. J'ai une question avant que tu ne te mettes à parler."

"Tout ce que tu veux." il accepta de suite 

"Est ce que, ... est ce que la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état est parce que tu étais avec Katerina ?" elle ne put s'empêcher de demander 

"Je suppose que je mérite ça. Que je mérite le fait que tu me penses capable d'être avec elle même après que tu m'ais quitté." il dit en s'asseyant sur un banc

"Tu le faisais bien quand on était ensemble, pourquoi pas maintenant. Tu es libre après tout." elle dit sans le regarder, toujours dos à lui 

"Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi. Je ne l'aime pas." il lui dit 

"Alors je suppose que c'est un beau gâchis." elle ne put s'empêcher de dire, cinq cents ans à lui pourrir l'existence et finalement il ne l'aimait pas "Je sais pas si je peux vraiment te croire. Mais bon, tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, alors parle."

"Tu te rappelle quand on était humains ?" il demanda

"Bien sûr." elle acquiesça 

"Tu te rappelles le jour où tu m'as demandé depuis quand j'étais amoureux de toi ? Est ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ?" il questionna en regardant le dos de sa femme 

"Quel est le but de tes questions Elijah ?" elle demanda, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout ça, c'était suffisamment douloureux comme ça

"S'il te plait." il insista

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas dire à quel moment tu avais commencé à me voir comme autre chose qu'une amie, ou plus particulièrement comme plus que la meilleure amie de Kol." elle répondit un peu à contrecœur.

"Je t'ai menti. Je savais à quel moment mais je me sentais mal à l'idée de te le dire. C'était juste après la première fois où j'ai tué un homme, ce vagabond qui avait tenté de voler Rebekah. Tu te souviens ?" il demanda et il vit sa tête acquiescer du coup il continua "Toutes les femmes et jeunes filles du village qui étaient autour, et il y en avait plusieurs, s'exclamaient sur mon courage et tout cela, mais toi tu as réussi à m'amener ailleurs. Tu as pris mes mains qui étaient couvertes de sang, de même que mes avants bras et tu les as nettoyés avec l'eau de la rivière. Tu étais la seule qui se souciait vraiment de moi, ... tu m'as dit que quoiqu'il arrive, je resterai toujours Elijah à tes yeux, le même Elijah qui avait accepté que sa petite sœur lui fasse des tresses pour la faire sourire." il dit l'émotion lui liant la gorge "Le jour de notre mariage je me suis juré que je ferai tout pour que tu continue à sourire comme toi même tu me faisais sourire même à mes pires moments. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire longtemps. Après la perte de notre enfant, je m'en voulais bien sûr mais surtout je n'arrivais pas à te faire sourire, j'avais l'impression d'être un échec comme père et comme époux. Tatia... elle me donnait le sentiment que j'étais un homme fort et digne,  c'était loin d'être comparable aux moments où je te tenais dans mes bras et où tu riais aux éclats, mais ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Plus comme un homme et moins comme un échec. Elle n'était qu'une distraction, elle était belle oui mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'aimais le fait qu'elle était intéressée en moi parce que... parce que ça me prouvait que j'étais capable d'être un homme supérieur à mes frères, je le voulais particulièrement parce que c'était Kol qui t'avait aidé à revenir à ton état normal et c'était Henrik qui t'avait fait rire. Alors qu'avec moi tu étais malheureuse.

Katerina... Katerina elle me rappelait ce que c'était quand j'étais humain, l'innocence qu'on avait alors. Notre famille qui était entière, malgré Mikael et Esther, nos projets. Elle m'a rappelé tout ça, mais j'ai vu que je te faisais souffrir et c'était pour ça que j'avais l'air ailleurs, je voulais tellement la retrouver parce que je ne voulais pas que Niklaus te punisse pour son évasion. J'étais aussi distrait parce que je savais que je t'avais fait mal et je ne savais pas comment faire pour tout arranger à part la ramener pour Niklaus puisse la tuer.

Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour Octavia, c'était simplement une erreur, un moyen de passer mes frustrations peut être je n'en sais rien. J'aimerai dire que ça ne comptait pas mais je sais que pour toi oui et je comprends. Lorsque tu es revenus avec Kol de ton long voyage, j'ai eu peur de te perdre totalement à cause de ce qu'Elizabeth, la duchesse avait fait, mais tu l'as laissé passer. Mais tu avais l'air différente, plus ailleurs et je savais que toi et Kol... vous étiez plus proches. J'étais sûr que tu ne m'avais pas trompé, mais j'ai pensé que vous vous aimiez plus que simplement meilleurs amis, je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette idée." il admit ce qu'il n'avait auparavant dit qu'à Niklaus lorsque leur relation était meilleure, l'hybride lui avait alors dit qu'il était sûr que ce n'était rien de ce genre, Kol l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé à sa manière tout en lui brisant les os.

"J'avais rencontré quelqu'un, il ne s'était rien passé, mais .." avoua Dagmar, elle était toujours de dos, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il y a quelques temps encore elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui dise ça, mais à présent ...

"Mais tu en avais envie." il finit, l'idée lui faisait l'effet qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, et dire qu'il avait fait bien pire à la femme qu'il aimait "Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, uniquement que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi et que tu avais l'air complice encore plus qu'auparavant avec Kol. Ça me rendait malade. Après ça tu as été poignardé, et quelques temps après j'ai rencontré Céleste. Elle a tout fait pour me séduire, disant sûre d'elle, que j'étais différent de Niklaus et Rebekah, que je valais plus. Je la rendais heureuse mais elle non plus je ne l'ai pas aimé, elle m'attirait, je l'avoue elle était une belle femme, mais j'appréciais surtout qu'elle ne le voyait que le Noble Elijah. Le seul que je voulais reconnaître, elle ne m'a jamais accepté entièrement, pas comme toi, pas comme tu l'as toujours fait. Niklaus t'a réveillé ensuite, j'ai vu ton regard quand tu as appris pour elle, je l'oublierai jamais. J'étais sûr que j'allais te perdre, ça me terrifiait mais tu es restée, j'ignore toujours pourquoi mais à l'époque j'étais juste trop heureux et reconnaissant pour y penser vraiment.

Je voulais me débarrasser une fois pour toute de mon intérêt pour les Petrova, c'est pour cela que j'étais avec Katerina. J'espérais, avec raison, que mon attirance pour elle, disparaîtrait dès que je verrais à quel point .. à quel point elle n'était en aucun cas comparable à toi. Tu as dit que tu m'avais sourire, c'était de satisfaction, pas à elle, mais au fait qu'elle m'était indifférente à présent. 

On m'a planté des pieux dans le cœur, on me l'a même arraché une fois, j'ai subi des douleurs immenses Dagmar, mais rien, rien n'a jamais été comparable au jour où je suis rentré à l'appartement pour y trouver tes bagues, toutes, et une lettre me disant que tu me quittais Toutes ces années où j'ai pensé que Niklaus avait abandonné ton corps à la mer, j'avais mal, l'idée de t'avoir perdu ainsi, toi et le reste de ma famille était épouvantable, mais c'était plus facile de penser que c'était à cause de mon frère que je t'avais perdu, plutôt que par mes propres actions. Te perdre ainsi, était pire que tout." il dit en pleurant à présent "Tu m'as demandé si j'étais ainsi parce que j'avais couché avec Katerina, mais non, tu as tort, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ainsi c'est parce que je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi comme ça. Je ne suis pas entier. Je fais bien plus que simplement t'aimer parce qu'on a passé du temps ensemble, tu n'as jamais, jamais été une obligation Dagmar. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je m'en veux pour t'avoir fait douter un seul instant de ta valeur à mes yeux. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aimé Tatia, c'était un soupçon que j'avais depuis des années mais dont je n'ai pas parlé, mais je le sais avec certitude, parce que la simple idée de ne plus te revoir pendant des années était pire que le jour où j'ai appris la mort de Tatia. Je t'aime Dagmar, je t'en prie dis moi que ce n'est pas trop tard. Que je n'ai pas tout gâché entre nous." 

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?" elle demanda d'une voix brisée en se retournant vers lui, ses yeux noyés de larmes

"Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Dagmar, c'est au dessus de mes forces." il dit en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle. "Dis moi que j'ai pas trop attendu pour te dire vraiment ce que je ressentais."

"Je ne peux pas redevenir ta femme Elijah. Je n'en ai pas la force, je ne sais pas si je peux à nouveau te faire confiance." elle avoua

"Tu m'aimes encore alors ?" il demanda avec espoir

"Oui, je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir à nouveau confiance en toi, si je pourrais être avec toi." dit Dagmar "Je ne peux pas être ta femme."

"Sortons ensemble. Tu ne sais pas encore beaucoup sur ce siècle, je ne t'ai pas dévoilé énormément à ce sujet et moi même, j'étais trop concentré sur ma vengeance et ta perte pour vraiment m'en soucier. Découvrons ce siècle ensemble. Apprenons à nouveau à nous connaître. Il fut un temps où je savais toujours ce à quoi tu pensais, mais ce n'est plus le cas, j'ai laissé ma jalousie et tout le reste m'éloigné de toi, alors recommençons tous les deux." il proposa "Fais moi confiance à nouveau, au moins un peu, donne moi une chance s'il te plaît." 

"Il n'y en aura pas d'autre, Elijah, je t'aime mais te faire confiance à nouveau est douloureux et difficile. Si jamais tu brises à nouveau ma confiance je te quitterai, je ne le tolérerai plus. Tu me trompes, ne serait ce qu'avec un baiser et je te partirai. Plus d'autres chances, aucun discours, rien ne me fera revenir Elijah." accepta Dagmar après un moment de silence où elle réfléchissait. 

Elle aimait son mari, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était sincère et ouvert envers elle, elle n'avait pas envie de souffrir à nouveau mais Finn avait eu raison sur un point, elle l'aimait, et une part d'elle avait envie d'obtenir sa fin heureuse, celle dont Rebekah parlait souvent en les regardant généralement. Elle avait envie d'être heureuse et malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux, Elijah l'avait rendu heureuse.

Sa déclaration amena un brillant sourire sur le visage de Elijah et des hourras dans la direction de la maison, toute leur famille était en effet là  Vie privée, qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? 

Elijah décida de les ignorer, et se pencha vers elle doucement, lui donnant le temps de bouger si elle le souhaitait mais elle resta en place, et l'embrassa doucement, pas longtemps, ce n'était passionnel mais il y avait une douceur agréable, si on oubliait les bruits de dégoûts que faisaient ses enfants bien sûr. 

"Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et t'habiller correctement, avec un arrêt pour te raser." elle conseilla ensuite 

"Dois je comprendre quelque chose de particulier ?" il demanda avec un haussement de sourcil, son sourire toujours en place 

"Oui, tu pues." elle confirma avec un sourire un poil plus hésitant 

"Je vais m'exécuter comme la Lady demande." il acquiesça, une touche de tristesse en voyant son hésitation "Et si ça t'intéresse il y a Katerina dans le coffre de ma voiture." il dit cela avant de partir pour la salle de bain, laissant sa famille totalement choquée derrière. 

* * *

 

"Ils sont encore plus idiots que ce que je pensais." s'exclama William, lui et les autres fils de Dagmar traînaient Damon Salvatore derrière eux, le vampire était très amoché, les frères de Alexia avaient certainement choisi de se venger, et ça avait été douloureux pour lui, il avait même des pieux dans le corps. Ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries, et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang, les cinq en revanche étaient très propres et avaient l'air satisfait. William, un vampire aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux verts, anglais qui avait été transformé au cours du XVe siècle, faisait référence au fait que le groupe de Mystic Falls était dans la maison d'Elena, bien que Elijah, Dagmar et Kol étaient capables d'entrer, Conrad aussi mais ils ne le savaient pas.

"Les sorcières ont fait leur travail ?" demanda Niklaus 

"Elles sont compétentes, si elles disent que ça a marché, ça l'a fait." assura Jean, un vampire transformé au XIVe en France, il avait énormément de contact avec les sorcières, il avait appris beaucoup avec Kol avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien. 

"Qu'est ce qu'elles ont fait alors ?" demanda Finn curieux 

"Elles ont annulé la barrière autour de la maison des Gilbert, uniquement pour cette nuit, tout en faisant un sort pour bloquer les pouvoirs d'expression de Bonnie Bennet." répondit Jean, il avait fait ce que Dimitri avait demandé, Dimitri le tenait d'ailleurs de Dagmar elle même, elle lui avait demandé dès le moment où elle était sortie de sa transe avec l'Oracle. Elle avait su à ce moment là qu'elle massacrerait le groupe de gamin. 

"Ils sont bien tous là ?" demanda Sage, elle n'avait aucune compassion pour le groupe qui avait manqué de tuer Finn, et elle par la même occasion vu qu'elle était de sa lignée

"Oui." confirma Elijah après quelques secondes d'écoute "Même le jeune Donovan." il dit à regret en regardant sa sœur, il savait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui et pour une fois il avait approuvé, Matt Donovan avait paru être un garçon gentil qui aurait pu être bon pour Rebekah, néanmoins le jeune homme avait fini par montrer ses couleurs en s'opposant ainsi à sa famille et attendant même dans l'ombre pour mettre une dague dans le cœur de sa sœur afin qu'elle ne pose pas de soucis vis à vis la mort de Kol.

 

"On vous avait dit qu'on reviendrez." commenta Niklaus en entrant et en bloquant une attaque de Stefan qui jouait au héros.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent douloureuses pour le gang de Mystic Falls, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la mesure de la différence de niveau entre eux et les Originels. Jeremy hurla lorsque Kol lui arracha les deux bras, avant de forcer Elena à tuer son frère, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de subir la malédiction du chasseur. Il avait vu ce que ça faisait à Nik et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. 

Stefan et Damon observèrent impuissants la mort de Elena aux mains de Rebekah lorsqu'elle lui arracha la tête, puis celle de Katerina aux mains d'Elijah qui lui arracha le cœur, un sort bien plus tendre que celui que lui aurait réservé Niklaus si il s'en était chargé. Dagmar planta un pieu dans le cœur de Stefan, comme Damon l'avait fait à sa fille, tandis que l'aîné des Salvatore regardait impuissant la mort de son petit frère après la mort de celles qu'ils aimaient. Caroline attaqua Niklaus, furieuse après la mort de Jeremy, d'Elena et de Bonnie qui avait été tué par Conrad qui en avait eu assez de ses hurlements et de ses plaintes. Klaus avait certes un faible pour elle mais lorsqu'on l'attaquait, après l'avoir regardé partir à la mort sans rien faire, après des semaines de jugement critiques alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui plaire, il en avait assez et il lui avait arraché le cœur. Lorsque Tyler attaqua fou de chagrin et avec un grand désir de vengeance, il fut stoppé par Finn qui protégea son petit frère en arrachant le cœur de l'hybride. Sage de son côté avait tué Matt lorsqu'il tenta d'envoyer une flèche avec son arbalète sur elle, le fait qu'il avait participé à la tentative d'assassinat sur Finn n'était qu'un bonus pour elle.

A la fin, il ne resta plus que Damon qui regardait tout cela avec horreur. 

"Vous êtes des monstres." il cracha 

"Tu as tué ma fille et je vais te tuer en retour." dit froidement Dagmar avant de le décapiter avec une gifle 

Ils mirent ensuite le feu à la maison des Gilbert, laissant le groupe derrière eux, tous morts. 

"Nous pouvons prendre un nouveau départ." déclara Finn "Ensemble, en famille."

"Pour Toujours et à Jamais."


End file.
